De Acuerdo a la Naturaleza
by Psyx-ITD
Summary: Lukas estaba seguro que iba a ser un alfa, pero cuando su primer celo llega, promete rebelarse contra su naturaleza. Aunque, ser un poco promiscuo no hará daño y parece que nadie lo puede detener. Omegaverse DenNor, HongIce, SuFin Nombres humanos: Lukas, Mathias, Emil, Berwald, Tino, & Xiao; parejas menores también.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: CRECER

**Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic "Acording to nature" de la autora** **Hypocritical Romantic, en su idioma original aquí: /s/10188484/1/According-to-Nature**

 **Todos los créditos creativos a ella, yo solo lo traduje al español : )**

 **Capitulo uno: Crecer**

Lukas Bondevik siempre ha recordado ser sobreprotector con su pequeño hermano Emil. De hecho, incluso recuerda la primera vez que sintió a la defensa del recién nacido. Cada vez que su adorable hermano lo miraba, surgía un amor que podía engullirlo y lo hacía recordar su primer encuentro.

Había estado ansioso en casa con su vecina, esperando a que su padre regresará del hospital donde su madre daba a luz. Lukas había escuchado acerca de su embarazo, que era un milagro para su madre beta tener otro niño, había ocurrido después de la mudanza de Noruega a Islandia; su vecina decía que los elfos favorecían a su familia, un raro acontecimiento para las nuevas familias que se mudaban al lugar.

"No te preocupes mi niño", la mujer lo cargo para mecerlo, para dormir, "los elfos cuidaran muy bien de tu madre y tu padre. Incluso cuidaran a tu hermanito. Duerme ahora y cuando despiertes, se reunirán". Había algo en su voz que ayudó a Lukas a dormir al instante, pensó que era la magia de la que ella siempre hablaba, pero sea lo que fuese, funcionó.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue cuando su padre le quitó el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento del auto, mientras le susurraba que era el momento. Era el momento de conocer al bebé Emil. La emoción comenzó a burbujearle en su pequeño cuerpo de dos años, era difícil de describir de tanta emoción, fue cuando miró a su madre y comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de su padre. Cuando se acercaron, se detuvo para mirar un bultito de mantas que su madre sostenía.

"Hola cariño" dijo su madre "¿quieres conocer a tu hermanito? ¿Puedes decir 'Hola Emil'? "

Lukas no dijo nada. Se movió para que su padre lo bajará cerca del recién nacido y mirarlo. Sus padres le hablaron, incitarlo a que le dijera algo a Emil, pero no pudo. Se quedó sin palabras. Despacio, extendió su manita para tocar la cabeza del niño. Cuando sus ojitos pestañearon hacia él, Lukas dijo con una sonrisa, " _Hemano_ ".

Emil balbuceo, y su vínculo fraternal estaba formado. Desde ese momento, Lukas sintió la necesidad de siempre estar ahí para Emil. Lo protegería de los malvados elfos y trolls, le enseñaría todo lo que él aprendiera, y le ayudara de todas las maneras que pudiera. Claro, él realmente no pensaba en todas esas cosas, pero bien pudo haberlo hecho. Sus padres le inculcaron eso desde que descubrieron que su madre estaba embarazada. Como hermano mayor, Lukas protegería a Emil.

 **-x.X.x-**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y luego en meses, seguido de los años mientras los niños pasaban más y más tiempo juntos. Claro que tenían sus peleas, pero Lukas siempre calmaba la ira de Emil antes de que dijera o hiciera algo que ambos pudieran lamentar. A pesar de sus riñas, los hermanos eran inseparables.

Todas las citas de juego terminaban igual: Lukas y Emil jugando solos en una esquina mientras los otros niños jugaban y aprendían juntos. En raras ocasiones cuando los niños interactuaban con los demás, lideraban el juego o mandaban a los demás.

Una madre le comentó a la Señora Bondevik que mejor se preparara a tener dos alfas entrando a la pubertad al mismo tiempo. "Oh, habrá mucha sangre cariño, pero no te asustes, es natural. Incluso si uno de ellos termina como beta, de menos tendrán riñas verbales tan fuertes que despertaran a un muerto. No quisieras saber qué clase de problemas mis dos gemelos alfas y mi niño beta han causado. Creo que los más jóvenes serán por fortuna un beta y omega."

La señora Bondevik miró a sus hijos. No creía saber de sus naturalezas hasta su pubertad. "¿Cómo puede saber?".

"Lára" su amiga palmeo su pierna, "Soy madre de cinco y un omega, aunque no he tenido un niño omega aun, puedo decirte que mi Sindri será un omega. Mira como a pesar de que tener la misma edad de Lukas, hace todo lo que Emil le dice que haga. Claro que, existe la posibilidad de que termine fácilmente siendo un beta, pero todo a su tiempo. Con tantos omegas en mi familia, estoy obligada a tener al menos uno. Sindri tendrá que ser mi pequeño omega, pero si no lo es, al menos me ahorre un problema".

La madre de los niños hizo un recuento de su extendida familia. Había una plena cantidad de omegas, pensó, pero al ser una beta, hija única de una típica pareja de alfa y omega, no podía imaginar cómo serían sus hijos al final. Algo de lo que su amiga dijo la desconcertó de algún modo, "¿A qué te refieres con 'ahorrarte un problema'?",

"¿Mmh? No te preocupes, ustedes los betas tienen un don para eso, ¿no es así?" Su amiga rió "Los periodos de celo de los omega son terribles, especialmente durante la pubertad, pero para tu fortuna, de menos tu tendrás un beta y un alfa. Creo que tu Lukas puede ser cualquiera, pero Emil parece más un alfa. Solo deberás poner reglas estrictas durante su pubertad, no querrás que se reproduzca como conejo. Afortunadamente si tu Lukas es beta, te ayudará a mantener a Emil bajo control. Ahora si los dos resultan alfas, estarán ocupados con las peleas de dominancia entre ellos y no van a ser demasiado calientes."

"¡Hjördís!" Lára jadeó ante lo que dijo su amiga.

"Es parte de crecer, ¿O es que los betas son tan desafortunados que se pierden toda la diversión de la adolescencia?" Hjördís rió suavemente.

La señora Bondevik se sonrojo mientras miraba a Lukas "Mis bebés son muy jóvenes aun para pensar en que tengan sus bebés".

x. X. x

Dos pequeños pares de ojos miraban la cascada de lluvia que caía sobre su ventana con decepción. Habían planeado una gran aventura en el patio la noche anterior, pero ahora estaba atrapados adentro sin nada que hacer. Ni todos sus juguetes regados en su cuarto ni los múltiples canales de la televisión pudieron entretenerlos demasiado esa mañana. Solo la lluvia mantuvo su atención lo suficiente, era la perdición de todos los niños en algún momento de sus vidas.

Lukas fue el primero en aburrirse de mirar fuera de la ventana, se levantó buscando un libro que "leer", como había visto a su padre hacer múltiples ocasiones en días como esos. Saco un libro de la mini librería de su cuarto y fue al estudio de su padre a leer.

Iba a la mitad del libro de dibujos cuando Emil se dejó caer en frente de él, con un puchero en su cara y un peluche en sus brazos. Lukas siempre encontraba la pasividad-agresividad de su hermano encantadora, levantó la vista de su libro para mirar el pequeño espectáculo de Emil.

Primero, froto su cara contra su pajarito de peluche, acercándolo a su cara solo para dejar que sus ojos quedaran a la vista. Se enfocaron en la pared de enfrente, o reparaban en el objeto que lo molestaba. Entonces suspiro pesadamente, para atraer la atención que ya tenía. Ocasionalmente, la agitación que venía después molestaría a Lukas, pero estaba tan aburrido que fue bienvenida esta vez. Finalmente, la queja. No fue muy entendible porque murmuraba sobre su peluche y su vocabulario de tres años no ayudaba.

"Lukas, mi _aburido_ ," Emil giró su cara hacía él. "juega _comigo_ ".

El libro fue dejado de lado y sus pequeños brazos se cruzaron. "Bien, ¿a qué quieres jugar entonces?"

Una mirada de concentración se posó sobre el joven rostro del pequeño. Después de unos pocos segundos de pensar, sus grandes y redondos ojos se posaron en su hermano mayor, "No _she_ …"

Esa era su típica respuesta cuando Lukas preguntaba. Él era el que siempre sugería las opciones de juegos, y eran constantemente denegadas. Eso lo molestaba, pero prefería dejarlo pasar a pensar en ello. Emil se aburría del mismo escenario con facilidad, entonces Lukas sabía que no podían jugar al maestro, astronautas, oficina, banda musical, carreras, boxeadores, animales, policías y ladrones, escondidas, espías, ningún juego de mesa, o dibujar. Habían hecho eso ayer o el día anterior, hoy tenía que ser diferente. Iban a jugar a los vikingos afuera, y aunque podían jugar adentro, no se les permitía correr dentro de la casa.

La noche anterior habían visto un documental de sobre vikingos con su padre antes de la hora de dormir, y con toda las aventuras y violencia que vieron, sabían que debían jugar fuera de la casa. Lukas pudo imaginar la furia de su madre si rompían algo o se lastimaban saltando de un sofá a otro y francamente, prefería luchar contra un auténtico vikingo que contra ella. Leer se veía como la mejor opción, pero para Emil no serviría mucho.

Rindiéndose, se puso de pie, "Vamos ayudar a mamá, talvez nos deje ayudarle a cocinar como la última vez".

Lukas vio renuencia es sus ojos, pero se sorprendió por lo que salió de la boca de su hermanito.

"Juguemos a mami! Lukas es la mami y yo el papi!" Emil alzó su peluche, "Puffin es el bebé!"

Esa era una idea, la primera idea de Emil para jugar de hecho, pero no era algo que Lukas quisiera hacer. Ni siquiera quería ayudar a su madre, pero era su último recurso antes de tener que lidiar con su malhumorado hermano menor. "Bien, pero tú eres la mamá. El señor Puffin es tu bebé, no el mío".

La emoción en sus ojos violetas, que disminuyó un poco, pero seguía ahí después del compromiso de Lukas. No sabía cómo empezar, miró alrededor de la habitación por alguna pista antes de pedir consejo de su hermano.

Lo envió fuera del estudio de su padre, explicando que ese sería el cuarto donde Lukas trabajaba. Emil tenía que encontrar una casa y prepararla antes de que Lukas llegara a casa. "Habrá un premio si me gusta".

Emil salió disparado del cuarto.

Su primera misión fue encontrar una habitación para proclamar como su hogar. Su habitación era muy pequeña y Lukas podría enojarse si arruinaba su organizada habitación, esas dos opciones fueron descartadas. Tampoco podía usar la habitación de sus padres lo que dejaba el recibidor o la sala, como sea, las dos estaban conectadas, Emil pensó que tenían una gran casa entre los tres. Lo siguiente era decorar su hogar.

Después de sentar a su hijo, el señor Puffin, corrió a las habitaciones y juntó mantas, almohadas y algunas de sus cosas favoritas para hacer más confortable su hogar. Aun así, él era pequeño y no pudo cargar todo de una vez, lo que le tomó varios viajes, atrayendo la atención de su madre.

"¿Qué haces cielo?".

"¡Hago una casa!"

"Oooh, ¿para qué?"

"Lukas viene a casa, me apuro"

La seora Bondevik se sorprendió "¿Entonces eres la mamá?".

Emil se respondió con desdén "Si…, pero hay _pemio_ ".

Como madre, ella sabía que lo que su hijo le pedía y le ofreció su ayuda. Para impresionar a Lukas, pusieron un pequeño escritorio portátil en el piso con un mantel para hacer que se viera como una mini versión de la mesa de su comedor y pusieron su almuerzo. Emil y el bebé Señor Puffin estaban pacientemente sentados cuando Lukas camino en la sala con libros en sus brazos y los lentes de lectura de su padre en la nariz.

En la cocina, la señora Bondevik escucho la sorpresa de Lukas al encontrar un plato de sopa y pan "preparados" por Emil. El pequeño de tres años solo ayudó trayendo el pan y la mantequilla, pero fue suficiente para los estándares del niño. Todo aparentaba ir bien, hasta que los gritos comenzaron.

Dejando la olla de sopa de lado, corrió hacia la sala para encontrar a Emil gritando furiosamente a Lukas por derramar sopa en el Señor Puffin. El pobre pajarito estaba empapado de sopa de verduras, pero el niño mayor se veía igual de manchado. Sin saber a quién consolar primero, la señora Bondevik solo pudo mirar como la culpa consumía lentamente a Lukas.

Se arrodillo para formar una barrera entre los dos, pero Emil no cedía. Pronto Lukas sollozaba y se escondía en el regazo de su madre mientras ella trataba de calmar a su hijo menor. Nada de lo que decía lograba calmar al niño, lo único que pudo hacer fue separarlos.

Sosteniendo en brazos a Lukas, la señora Bondevik lo cargó fuera de la sala y le dijo algunas palabras de consuelo junto a un beso mientras iba a calmar a Emil. Cuando regresó con él, el pequeño estaba tan enojado a tal punto que comenzó a llorar también. Para calmarlo, lo arrulló en brazos mientras le prometía limpiar al señor Puffin y algunos dulces cuando él despertara.

Sus dos niños jamás habían tenido una pela como esa antes y si alguno de ellos lloraba, era Emil, no Lukas. Solo de recordar a su hijo mayor llorando amargamente la desconcertó. ¿Estaban sus hijos demostrando su naturalezas ahora? En todos los libros para padres que había leído, decía que no era raro para los niños comenzar a imitar las naturalezas de aquellos que los rodeaban, particularmente aquellas que los definían. Tendría sentido ver a Emil explotar como un alfa enojado, pero a pesar de que su padre es un alfa, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

¿Y dónde había aprendido Lukas a someterse? Ellos jamás se habían peleado enfrente de sus hijos como para que él aprendiera la forma de actuar de un beta o un omega. Sus pensamientos se centraron en torno a las naturalezas de sus hijos mientras limpiaba hasta que su esposo llegó a casa.

Llegó a casa bastante emocionado, una expresión extraña para tan estoico hombre. El alboroto que armo había despertado a los niños de sus siestas, pero pronto tuvo a ambos llorando en sus habitaciones de nuevo.

No querían mudarse a Estados Unidos. Era cierto que no tenían muchos amigos cercanos en el vecindario, pero habían crecido en ese lugar y rodeado de sus habitantes, humanos y no humanos.

x. X. x.

La mudanza al país fue tan rápida como la de Noruega a Islandia, pero Lukas no recordaba nada de la mudanza previa. Islandia era su hogar tanto como lo fue su lugar de nacimiento. Había aprendido mucho de sus compañeros de juegos, pero no los iba a extrañar mucho. En lugar de eso, recordaba a su vecina mayor y esperaba que los trolls y elfos no se enojaran porque ellos se fueran.

Afortunadamente, parecía que los seguían favoreciendo, porque el día que llegaron a su nueva, incluso más grande casa, Lukas ya tenía un mejor amigo.

" _Hej!_ Vi que tienes un niño! Puedo jugar con él?" Un odioso niño se plantó en su puerta principal tan pronto el señor Bondevik la cerró, cargando la última caja.

El señor Bondevik estaba tentado a dejar al niño afuera y sin respuesta, pero la señora Bondevik no podía hacer eso. Ella quería que sus hijos tuvieran amigos, y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Encantada, abrió la puerta y les presentó a sus dos hijos al bullicioso niño que aparentaba la edad de Lukas.

Emil dio un paso atrás, mientras Lukas lo dio enfrente para defender a su hermano pequeño del extraño. El niño no parecía una amenaza y les sonrió inocentemente. Pidió permiso para enseñarles los alrededores, pero la señora Bondevik solo dejo que Lukas fuera si él quería; Emil necesitaba una siesta desesperadamente. Prometiendo a su hermano contarle todo cuando regresara, el mayor siguió al, ligeramente más alto, rubio por el camino.

Lukas aprendió rápidamente que el niño, originario de Dinamarca, amaba hablar. Hablaba cerca de cien palabras por minuto y raramente pausaba para tomar un respiro. Fue un poco molesto como automáticamente asumió que él sabía inglés, y ocasionalmente decía palabras en danés, pero eso le ayudó a entenderlo. Al poco rato, se les unió otro rubio, igual de alto que el danés, pero infinitamente más tranquilo.

Se presentó como Berwald, cosa que le recordó que debía presentarse también. Descubrieron que a pesar de que Lukas no podía hablarles en inglés, se podían entender entre ellos bastante bien hablando en sus lenguas nativas.

Desde ese día, Lukas pasó la mayoría de sus días con los dos niños y poco a poco salió de su coraza, aprendió su tercer lenguaje bastante rápido. Era más duro, un poco más escandaloso alrededor de ellos que cuando estaba con su hermano en Islandia. Muchas veces incluían a Emil en sus juegos y aventuras, pero eran o muy rápidos o muy impacientes con el menor. Pero, Lukas continuó jugando con su hermano pequeño cuando estaban solos y muchas veces prefería pasar el tiempo con su hermano. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo para que él hiciera un amigo en la guardería una vez que Lukas comenzó ir a la escuela y la señora Bondevik encontrara trabajo como asistente en una firma de diseño.

Aunque el señor Bondevik no estaba encantado con los compañeros de juegos de sus hijos, estaba muy complacido con su desarrollo. En la escuela Lukas sobresalía en casi todas las materias y crecía para ser un niño fuerte, justo como él. Le comentó a su esposa sus ideas sobre su hijo, cada año se acercaban a "la plática".

Problemas del pasado como el incidente entre los dos hermanos unos años atrás ya no preocupaban a Lára. Lukas había incrementado su autoridad sobre su hermano mientras mantenía ese amor protector en él que siempre tuvo cuando era pequeño. Pronto sus nervios irían desapareciendo cuando su pubertad comenzara.

Unos meses después de su noveno cumpleaños, el señor y la señora Bondevik sentaron a Lukas para explicarle lo que su cuerpo pasaría cuando se aproximaba a esa edad. La charla comenzó cuando recibieron una carta en el buzón la primera semana de escuela diciendo que los estudiantes recibirían clases explicando sobre la pubertad, pero recomendaban ampliamente a los padres hablar con los estudiantes antes de eso.

Cuando comenzaron a explicarle a su hijo los posibles cambios que atravesaría dependiendo de su naturaleza, notaron que Lukas ya sabía la mayoría de lo que le estaban diciendo.

"¿Entonces ya sabes de los roles alfa, beta y omega, cierto?" el señor Bondevik froto su barbilla mientras pensaba. "¿Entonces ya sabes acerca de reproducción y como el sexo entre alfas y omegas, y en ocasiones entre alfas y betas, pueden hacer bebés?"

Lukas asintió mientras trataba de no sonrojarse. No solía mentirles a sus padres. Ellos serían capaces de detectar su mentira en el momento que sus ojos hicieran contacto y prefería no experimentarlo de nuevo. Después de todo, tomó unos cuantos intentos de Berwald y él para explicarle el sexo a Mathias. Sentía que era un experto en el tema para entonces.

"Ya veo, y sabes esto ….por qué?"

"Oh basta, tu sabes porque," su madre golpeo a su esposo en broma. "Tú también fuiste niño alguna vez; claro que el investigo por su cuenta con sus amigos. ¿No es así cariño?".

De nuevo, asintió.

El señor Bondevik resopló. "Bueno, entonces no necesitamos realmente esta platica ahora ¿cierto? Solo dime hijo, ¿No te gusta alguien de tu clase? ¿No te sientes cercano a alguno de tus amigos? Eso nos daría una idea de tu naturaleza si nos dices. Pero, sus compañeros no descubrirán sus naturalezas aún, Lára.

Esta vez sacudió su cabeza. No había nadie en particular por quien se sintiera así. Todo el mundo era molesto; Berwald era el único tolerable que conocía.

Satisfecho, su padre dejo que su hijo fuera y disfrutara el resto del día.

x. X. x.

"¡Luke! ¡Lukie! Mírame!" El odioso rubio conocido como Mathias, agitaba sus brazos peligrosamente mientras se posaba orgullosamente en la cima del pasamanos. El niño de 10 años era uno de los más valientes de la clase, pero Lukas también lo consideraba el más estúpido.

"Te vas a meter en problemas", Lukas apenas lo miro mientras se dirigía a los columpios donde Berwald se mecía lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"O lastimarte" unos ojos verde azulado miraban a su amigo. Cuando su otro amigo se acercó a él, le dejó su columpio y se ofreció a empujarlo. "Dile qu' s' baje".

Lukas aceptó los pequeños empujones, pero negó la segunda petición. "No, no me escucha. Solo espera hasta que la señora Hédervary le grite".

Berwald suspiró, pero continuó con su labor.

Los dos estaban admirando tranquilamente cuan estúpido su amigo podía ser cuando el danés se resbaló. Un doble jadeo y un grito fueron escuchados, pero afortunadamente, sus manos se abrieron y se agarraron de la barra antes de que su cara se desplomara contra el piso. Una vez que supo que estaba a salvo, Mathias dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, pero seguía sosteniendo fuertemente la barra. Lukas y Berwald estuvieron en un instante mirándolo junto a algunos otros niños que vieron el incidente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Puedes soltarlo ahora". Lukas se cruzó de brazos mientras el enojo burbujeaba en él después del susto que el otro chico le causó. Puso los ojos en blando una vez que entendió que pasaba. "Por supuesto que ahora estas asustado. Berwald, creo que vas a tener que atraparlo".

El otro rubio no se veía complacido con eso, pero no parecía haber otra alternativa. Se colocó debajo de su tonto amigo y extendió sus brazos.

"Nooo, no puedo" Sus ojos azul cielo comenzaron a oscurecerse mientras las lágrimas se juntaban en ellos.

"¿Est´s asustado?" Berwald se rió, pero pronto se quitó del camino cuando Mathias comenzó a patear.

Más y más niños comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, y antes que lo notaran, todo el patio se acercó a mirar, Lukas se movió para tomar el lugar de Berwald. "Bien, te atraparé, lo prometo. Estoy justo aquí, todo está bien"-

"¡Tú puedes!" La hija de la señora Hédevráy, Elizaveta, lo animó.

Aun así, Mathias no estaba convencido. Lo que se veía como un pequeño brinco desde las barras hasta el piso ahora se veía a kilómetros. No pudo ni mirar a Lukas para asegurarse de que el niño estaba ahí. Lentamente, sintió como sus brazos se estaba entumiendo. No había manera que resistiera para siempre esperando a que su maestra llegará después de que algunos niños fueran corriendo por ella. El miedo estaba presente, y Mathias tenía que confiar en su mejor amigo.

"Uno… Dos…," Lukas lo apresuró gentilmente, pero no pudo contar hasta tres antes de que los brazos de su amigo se rindieran, y él estaba debajo del gran zoquete.

"¡Luuuuuuuukiiiiieeeee!" Mathias giró su cuerpo rápidamente para abrazar a su amigo e ignorando completamente el hecho de que los dos estaban sangrando.

La señora Héderváy cargo a los dos niños del piso y los regaño todo el camino a la enfermería. Lukas no entendía porque él estaba en problemas, había sido culpa del idiota danés, pero el recuento de las consecuencias, se había enterrado en su joven mente. Eran muy afortunados de solo tener rasguños en sus palmas y rodillas, como sea, la muerte pudo haber esperado que las cosas salieran mucho peor.

"¡O incluso peor!" la señora Héderváry jadeo mientras Lukas se preguntaba cómo era posible algo peor que la muerte. "¡Si alguno de ustedes niños, pudiera ser un omega y resultaran con heridas internas, nunca serían capaces de tener hijos! Estudios han demostrado que muchos omegas no pueden concebir al tener una vida con daños. ¡Y luego están los celos! Incluso para ellos que no quieren hijos al final terminan con unos poco y entonces ellos deben cuidarlos con sus vidas. ¡Los periodos de celo se vuelven incluso llevaderos si tienes al menos dos hijos!

Es sorprendente que no estemos sobrepoblados en estos tiempos. Soy la única que conozco que ha tenido más de cinco. No esperen, la señora Kirkland tiene seis como yo, pero los demás tienen uno o dos" ella ya estaba divagando de nuevo. Estando cerca del final del año escolar, Lukas había aprendido a ignorar sus prolijos discursos, excepto que este se veía importante. Él sabía que los omegas eran valiosos, pero nunca entendió la magnitud de eso.

De acuerdo a la señora Héderváry, sin los omegas no habría orden. Son los descansos del duro gobierno de los betas y alfas, el razonamiento humano. Aun así, no podían estar al frente en la política o alguna actividad de líder ¿Será porque es una carga muy pesada? Lukas no entendía, no es que quisiera pensar en eso porque toda su atención comenzó a dirigirse a los rasguños de sus manos. Miró a Mathias y notó que tampoco estaba escuchando y se enfocaba en no cojear mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su rodilla. Los niños tenían un par de años antes de la pubertad después de todo. Sus naturalezas era la última de sus preocupaciones en ese momento.

Sin embargo, pensamientos acerca de las tres naturalezas flotaron en la cabeza del pequeño Noruego esa noche. Se preguntaba cuál sería la suya y pensando en sus amigos, cual podría quedarles. Mathias podría terminar como un alfa, pensó Lukas. La mayoría de alfas sobre los que había leído en clase de historia eran impulsivos, idiotas y tercos como su amigo. Berwald podría ser un omega, porque lo escuchaba lealmente. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de Lukas cuando se imaginó a sí mismo y Berwald como pareja, pero rápidamente rechazó la idea. Los tres eran solo amigos, solo pasaba que Berwald era más razonable que Mathias y eso había afianzado su amistad. No había sentimientos románticos por ninguno de ellos o en nadie de hecho.

Todo lo que le importaba era la escuela y su lindo hermano menor.

Como alfa o beta, Lukas pensó, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido, "es mi responsabilidad proteger a Emil, mi pequeño hermano omega".

 _Hetalia no me pertenece._

 _Perdón si el primer capítulo es confuso, es en mayoría información de fondo, pero no me pude detener. ¡Amo escribir acerca de Noruega/Lukas e Islandia/Emil bebes! Estoy segura que moleste a mi amiga (la más suprema Fan de los Nórdicos que conozco) con mi obsesión por este par… Manden review/MP si algo es confuso_ **[yo se los hago llegar no se preocupen!]** _Estoy segura que hay un montón de cosas porque cada omegaverse es un poco diferente y estoy medio dormida y eso…_

 _Tenía la idea de un omegaverse para los Nórdicos desde hace tiempo, pero lo deseché, luego tenía uno nuevo en mente después de leer el omegaverse de mi amiga Solly Kwado. (Chéquenlo si no lo han hecho!) Espero continuar con esta historia_ **[yo igual!]** _, al igual que mis muchas y muchas sin terminar, pronto. ¡Pero la vida!._

 _Si te gustó leer acerca de los chicos como niños, visita el blog que Silly Kwado y yo comenzamos hace unos meses. Es acerca de los 5 nórdicos como niños y siendo vecinos! Está en tumblr como: ask-the-nordic-neigbours_

 _¡Autopromoción desvergonzada para mi amiga porque sé que estaba muy emocionada acerca de comenzar uno!_

…..

 **Y bueno este fue el primer capítulo, me tomo más tiempo del pensado ya que aparte de la escuela y la tarea, este fic tiene muchos juegos de palabras y oraciones que en español no usamos :'D**

 **Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Rubí, puedes llamarme Psyx si gustas n.n , este fanfic lo leí hace como un mes y me encantó, si sabes leer inglés y te gustan los enrredos entre pubers del omegaverse, lee el original! En serio no te arrepentirás, esta súper divertido y complicado, amores, peleas y toda la novela que se desarrolla en la pubertad combinado en un omegaverse, ¿Qué más puede uno pedir? Pero si eres paciente y quieres que yo lo traduzca, me esforzare para tenerlo cuanto antes :'D**

 **Es la primera traducción que hago, si encuentras algo extraño, o algún horror ortográfico, no dudes en decirme y lo arreglo de inmediato. También como ya mencione arriba, si quieres dejar algún review para que se lo haga llegar a la autora, no dudes en pedírmelo n_n**

 **Y si quieres comentar este fanfic traducido, mi corazón será muy feliz y me animaré a seguir con la historia :'D de veras.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: PROBLEMAS DE PUBERTAD

**Capítulo 2: Problemas de Pubertad**

Con el fin del año escolar acercándose rápidamente, Lukas despertó con un poco más de energía de lo normal. Por decirlo así, sin embargo, no quería tener que salir de la cama. ¿Por qué querría levantarse? Estaba calientito y cómodo bajó sus cobijas y la tierra de los sueños lucia más tentadora que el mundo real. En su reino de los sueños, las hadas que había conocido de niño eran reales, sus amigos y él tenían múltiples conejitos para acariciar en lugar de uno. Las aventuras que él jugaba con Mathias y Berwald, y a veces con Emil, podían ser reales y él podía controla todo. Todo era perfecto ahí.

"Lukas, mamá dice que ya te levantes," Emil apareció en la cabecera de su cama "y si no, me comeré toda la mantequilla que hay".

El hermano mayor suspiro y empujó sus cobijas. Amaba a su lindo hermano, pero no había una maldita manera de que lo dejara terminarse su preciada mantequilla. Oh, y en sus sueños, su hermano podría ser mucho más lindo como lo era en el pasado. Desde que se había hecho amigo de ese niño asiático de calle abajo, Emil se volvía más y más gruñón. Lukas hizo una teoría en algún momento, de que Xiao era un vampiro, solo que en lugar de beber sangre, bebía la energía de las personas. Lo había apodado por un tiempo el Absorbe Diversión. Pero ahora que el chico venia más seguido, supo que no era el caso. Xiao era bastante genial para un chico de tercer grado. Era solo que no se explicaba como su precioso hermano se había vuelto tan… no-lindo y gruñón.

Sin preocuparse en vestir más que su boxers, el mayor lentamente se dirigió escaleras abajo para comer el desayuno a pesar de las protestas de su hermano que se vistiera. Para entonces ambos sabían que Lukas no podría funcionar hasta que hubiese comida en su estómago, pero eso nunca detendría a Emil de protestar.

"Dios, eres tan vergonzoso" se alejó enojado y tan amenazador como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitió.

Lukas no tenía idea porque su hermano creía eso, si solo estaban ellos en la casa, pero no se fijaría en eso hasta que hubiera comida en él. Para su fortuna, o infortunio, no pudo alargar la humillación por mucho. Ahí en el comedor, Lukas se encontró prácticamente desnudo en frente de sus dos mejores amigos mientras comían el desayuno con su madre y padre. Este pequeño hecho no lo perturbo. Solo se concentró el platito de la mantequilla y en la gran pila de panques en el plato de Mathias.

Evidente, se sirvió comida y alejo la mantequilla del alcance del danés.

El señor Bondevik, mientras leía el periódico de la mañana, suspiro y lo puso de lado. "Lukas, ¿Dónde está tu ropa?"

"Habitación" respondió cortante mientras se preparaba un sándwich de jamón y mantequilla y tomaba un poco de fruta de la canasta del centro, también untando mantequilla.

"No creo que eso sea saludable para ti…," Berwald miro a su amigo con preocupación.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos", él gruñó por lo bajo

Mathias, sentado en frente de Berwald, se reía ante el intercambio de sus amigos, contento de que por una vez, no era él quien era reprimido. Sin embargo, no se escapó de una mirada enojada, pero era peor ver al sueco retroceder. Siempre que los tres jugaban juntos, Lukas tenía el hábito de aliarse con Berwald, solo para molestar a Mathias, pero el pequeño danés sabía que al noruego, él le agradaba más. Era por eso que raros momentos como esos, cuando Lukas abusaba de los dos, que eran más divertidos que cuando elegía a alguno de ellos. Su amistad era peculiar para aquellos que observaban desde afuera, sin embargo, los tres nunca se habían sentido tan cómodos con otros que con ellos.

Se habían prometido amistad hasta la muerte, especialmente durante algún juego sangriento de guerra o en días muy muy aburridos cuando peleaban por diversión **1**. En los cinco años que los chicos habían estado juntos, hacían todo juntos. Berwald se rehusaba a ir al dentista sin que Mathias o Lukas lo acompañaran, y Mathias rechazaba ir a la casa de sus abuelos sin al menos uno de los chicos. (Su abuela amaba tener a los tres de cualquier manera, así que usualmente llevaba a los dos). Lukas era el único al que no le importaba no tener a sus amigos con él, pero no podía ir a ningún lugar sin su hermano. Su primer año de escuela fue una pesadilla para sus padres porque hacia tremenda rabieta si Emil no iba con él y su madre. Así que Emil perdía horas de sueño por encaminar a su hermano hasta la puerta. Al menor no le importaba mucho por que amaba a su hermano. El amor de Lukas nunca disminuyo, pero lentamente paso a ser inseparable con los chicos también.

"Oh, hey!" El ruidoso rubio tiro su tenedor a media mordida. "¡Hoy vamos a anotarnos para las clases del siguiente año! ¡Finalmente seremos estudiantes de secundaria!"2

El señor Bondevik bajo su periódico para mirar expectante a Lukas, mientras que la señora Bondevik miraba a los tres con emoción. "¿Ya es el tiempo? ¿Y qué curso piensan tomar chicos?".

"¡PHI!" Mathias levantó un puño al aire "¡Vamos a tomar las mismas clases!"

Lukas puso los ojos en blanco mientras, Berwald miraba lejos de la discusión.

Era común para la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzar en cursos avanzados Clase Uno en su educación, pero a veces los padres o profesores sugerían Clase Dos o Tres dependiendo del desarrollo académico del estudiante. Antes de involucrarse en una clase, eran separados por naturalezas en categorías de alfas, betas, u omegas. En la Clase Uno, alfas iban a Phi, betas en Theta, y los omegas avanzados entraban en Omicron. Clase Dos era de escolaridad promedio comparada con Clase uno, tenía Sigma para alfas, Lota para betas, y Upsilon para Omegas. Clase tres canalizaba estudiantes que necesitaban ayuda extra o atención en la escuela. Sus alfas eran clasificados en Kappa, Betas en Nu, y omegas en Pi.

Antes de la pubertad, los estudiantes podían tomar clases alfa y después cambiar a sus clases normales, pero una vez determinada su naturaleza, solo podía asistir a sus cursos correctos. Los cursos entre alfas y betas no eran tan diferentes, y por lo general se enseña en la misma proporción. Por lo tanto, los omegas no podían quedarse atrás en sus clases. Todos los estudiantes tenían la misma oportunidad de aprender lo mismo, pero por precaución de sus periodos de celo, era necesario separarlos de la mayoría de la escuela. Solo durante el almuerzo y en la sala de estudio, la escuela les permitía a los estudiantes interactuar con otras naturalezas, sin embargo los alfas y beta recibían más tiempo juntos en otras actividades que los omegas.

"Pensando en grande, ¿verdad Mathias?" El señor Bondevik rio disimuladamente, pero fue detenido por su esposa.

"Escuche que esas son las lecciones más difíciles. ¿Están preparados para el reto chicos?"

"¡Claro!" Continuó Mathias, inconsciente del comentario del señor Bondevik. "¡Vamos a inscribirnos al para el futbol, y un montón de la clases difíciles! ¡Después de todo, tomare muchas ciencias y matemáticas para ser ingeniero como mi pa!"

"Mm, seguro".

La señora Bondevik revolvió el cabello del pequeño danés y se giró a Berwald para preguntar por sus aspiraciones futuras. "¿Qué hay de ti Berwald? ¿Qué quieres ser de adulto?"

Tragando una mordida de su manzana, Berwald desvió la mirada de la madre de Lukas para mirar a su manzana "No se… Tal v´z un art´sta? Me gusta dibujar".

"¡Si! Él es bastante bueno" Mathias brinco de su asiento para correr a su mochila y sacar una hoja de papel. "¡Nos dibujó un barco vikingo la semana pasada!" Usualmente no presumía a Berwald, pero el dibujo era extra genial por lo que debía mostrarlo a todos los que pudiera.

Incluso el señor Bondevik estaba impresionado con el talento del pequeño de diez años. Lukas y Emil solían dibujar, pero lo dejaban en favor de otras cosas. "¿Qué hay de ti Lukas? ¿Alguna idea de que quieres hacer?"

Más despierto que antes, Lukas se encogió de hombros. Lo había pensado cuando le preguntaron en clases, pero siempre daba la respuesta usual de un diplomático como su padre. Era por eso que siempre se mudaban, pero esta vez había sido la más larga, y al parecer permanente lugar para ellos. "Agente NIS, abogado, CEO…. Aun no me decido".

"¡Wow!" Mathias pasó el último bocado de su comida. "¿Y si haces todo?" ¡Eso sería muy genial! ¡Creo que cambiare lo mío a famoso-jugador de-futbol-estrella de-rock-ingeniero!

x. X. x

Después del desayuno, los chicos esperaron a que Lukas bajara mientras Emil trataba de entretenerlos. En su opinión, sin embargo, no estaba funcionando porque Mathias seguía lanzando una pelota hacky en sus rodillas y zapatos a pesar de que le dijo que no lo hiciera o rompería algo. Por fortuna, Lukas llego a tiempo para prevenir que la pelota golpeara la vasija de su madre. Lamentablemente, Mathias no podría recuperar su juguete.

Normalmente, habría molestado a su amigo para que lo devolviera, pero esta vez, y primera y única ocasión, estaba tan emocionado por la escuela como para importarle. En su camino a la escuela, Mathias les recordó acerca de entrar al edificio más grande el próximo otoño y escuchar todas su clases elegidas. "Y si elegimos las mismas clases, ¡entonces definitivamente tendremos algunas clases juntos! Recuerden chicos, tomaremos pre-Algebra, Alemán, E.F., Computación Básica, Historia Mundial, Ciencias Honorificas, e Inglés Honorifico 3. Y después de la escuela tomaremos-"

Mathias no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, tan pronto entraron al salón de clases, el cuarto zumbaba con sus compañeros de clase, emocionados platicando y su profesora diciendo pequeñas frases como "solo es su suerte" "ella es la primera" y "pobre Katyusha", pero no entendían nada hasta que le preguntaron a Gilbert.

"¡Katyusha es una omega!" el pequeño alemán albino extendió sus brazos en sorpresa. "Ella es la primera de nosotros en descubrir su naturaleza ¡y puede saltarse las clases! ¡Hombre, debieron verlo! Estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas cuando Katyusha entró, parecía enferma o algo, y la señora Hédverváry salto de su escritorio y la jalo fuera del salón. Nadie entendía que pasa hasta que Luddy se imaginó que ella es una omega porque tenía síntomas del celo o algo así".

El tema de las naturalezas se volvía esporádicamente el centro de atención alrededor del sexto grado4 para la mayoría del año escolar. Los niños se preguntaban y hacían apuestas de quien sería el siguiente que descubriría su naturaleza y cual naturaleza desarrollarían, aun sin esperar que nada pasara hasta después de su graduación. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las conversaciones sobre la revelación de Katyusha fueron olvidadas mientras su ceremonia de graduación se acercaba rápidamente.

Katyusha jamás regresó a la clase después del incidente de su celo. Los rumores decían que había sido expulsada por venir cuando comenzaba su primer ciclo de celo. Pero Ivan aseguraba a todo el mundo que ese no era el caso. Como ella es su prima, supo que terminaría su años escolar en casa y sería transferida a clases Upsilon (omegas regulares) en la secundaria. Si ella no estaba en celo durante la graduación, sería capaz de caminar en el piso del gimnasio junto a sus compañeros.

Un omega mas fue descubierto en el sexto grado, pero no era de su clase. Afortunadamente para él, estaba en casa y no tuvo los embarazos chismes esparciéndose como Katyusha. Los dos regresaron para la graduación y los amigos se reunieron temporalmente antes de ser separados en la secundaria.

Ese verano, los chicos pasaban la mayoría del tiempos juntos, inconscientes del mundo fuera de su amistad. Sin que lo supieran, algunos de sus compañeros de clases habían descubierto sus naturalezas, comenzando así la pubertad. Cuando se toparon con Antonio y Francis en la playa un caluroso día de verano, supieron de las naturalezas de Gilbert y Ludwig.

" _Oui_ , yo estaba ahí cuando paso" Francis se abanicó bajo la sombrilla. "Verán, Toni estaba visitando a sus familiares en Miami, así que yo estaba aburrido y fui a casa de Gilbert. No era tan divertido jugar solo nosotros dos, así que invitamos a Ludwig a que se nos uniera. Estábamos en la mejor parte cuando los dos se pusieron de malas. Gil había estado malhumorado toda la semana, así que no le di importancia; ¡hasta que ambos Beilschmidt comenzaron a pelear!

Creo que Ludwig fue el primero en golpear a Gil… no me acuerdo. Todo lo que recuerdo es que se estaba poniendo muy violento así que fui a buscar a su _mère_ o _père_ , "Francis comenzó a reír mientras contaba que pasó después. "Entonces, cuando _Monsieur_ Beilschmidt y yo entramos, ¡ambos se congelaron y sus ojos se ampliaron! Se separaron y corrieron a sus habitaciones, azotando las puertas _. Monsieur_ Beilschmidt me mandó a casa, pero llame a Gil después y me dijo ¡que su pene se había expandido! _Honhonhon~_. ¡Gil y Ludwig son ambos alfas!"

"¿Entonces tuvieron una pelea de dominancia justo antes?" Lukas sabia por sus lecturas de salud que los alfas típicamente descubrían sus naturalezas cuando los hombres tenían erecciones aleatorias y los bustos de las mujeres se estrechaban porque sus glándulas mamarias se volvían improductivas. Ocasionalmente, los pre-alfas se ponían de malhumor o comenzaban peleas con los alfas mayores, así metiéndose en peleas de dominancia.

" _Si_ , debió ser interesante verlos pelear. Ya saben cuánto ama Gil a su _hermano_. Aunque, si tienen peleas, mi dinero esta con Ludwig." Bromeo Antonio.

Lukas frunció el ceño. Esperaba que él y su hermano no se pelearan así cuando se volvieran alfas. Emil ya tenía tal temperamento que era difícil imaginar que solo se pondría peor cuando llegara a esa edad. Lukas comenzó a sentir culpa por causar ese temperamento. Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención a su adorable hermano en lugar de dejarlo solo para jugar con Berwald y Mathias. No importaba cuan fuerte intento juntar ambos mundos, Lukas no podía convencer a Emil de jugar con ellos nunca más. Por lo tanto, desde ese momento en adelante, prometió pasar más tiempo con el pequeño en desarrollo.

Con el paso del verano, por desgracia, Lukas se encontró alejándose de su promesa. Eso no significaba que los hermanos no disfrutaran tiempo juntos. Después de que el sol se pusiera y los chicos regresaran a casa de un largo día jugando con sus respectivos amigos, podían leer o mirar películas juntos. Hablaban ocasionalmente, pero Emil rara vez quería saber de lo que su hermano hacia con Mathias y Berwald. Esto dejaba perplejo a Lukas. Él no creía que sus amigos fueran tan malos. De echo, pensaba que el mejor amigo de Emil era bastante como Mathias y Berwald combinados. Para Lukas, Xiao era tan molesto y odioso como el danés, y tranquilo y respetable como el sueco.

Por eso, una noche, el mayor estaba bastante curioso para preguntar.

"Emil."

Sus ojos violeta claro se levantaron de su libro para mirar a su hermano, haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando.

"¿Por qué no te agradan mis amigos?"

Sus ojos regresaron a su libro.

"¿Emil?"

"Son molestos"

Lukas bajo su libro, notablemente irritado por la brusquedad de su hermano. "También lo es Xiao."

Una pequeña sonrisa se escondió detrás del libro del menor, pero rápidamente desapareció "Seee."

No era exactamente que odiara a los amigos de su hermano, pero por alguna razón lo exasperaban. Al principio estaba contento de que la obsesiva atención de su hermano estuviera fija en otra cosa, sin embargo, pronto se volvió problemático cuando los tres se metían en problemas. Nunca eran grandes problemas, sin embargo, Lukas a veces regresaba a casa con algunos rasguños y arañazos, y eso no le sentaba bien a Emil. Culpaba a esos dos por lastimar a su hermano mayor aunque él afirmaba que las pequeñas heridas no dolían, aun así veía que su hermano mayor hacia muecas de dolor o cojeaba. Xiao diría que estaba celoso, pero no era cierto. A Emil no le importaba si Lukas sonreía más con esos dos o si les enseñaba la magia que clamaba tener. Podría tener la atención de Lukas cuando quisiera, por eso no estaba resentido.

"¿Entonces por qué?" Lukas insistió.

"No lo sé, solo es así." Emil miró su rostro y vio un poco de decepción. "Oye, ¿te acuerdas de ese hechizo que una vez me enseñaste? Ese que hace que tu boca se sienta como si hubiera una tonelada de mantequilla de maní. Quiero hacerle ese truco a Xiao."

Con eso, los ojos de Lukas brillaron. "¡Claro!" Se levantó para correr al estudio de su padre, donde había toda clase de libros. Como su padre, Lukas aún mantenía su interés en la magia. Él había recibido alguno de esos hechizos, así que no tenía duda alguna de que su hermano mayor podía hacer magia.

"¿Entonces te unirás al club de magia en la secundaria?" Emil sonrió mientras leía sobre la poción que planeaba usar contra su propio amigo.

"Tal vez, pero Mat, Ber y yo estamos planeando unirnos al club de futbol."

Un ceño fruncido remplazó la sonrisa "Futbol-futbol ¿cierto? No futbol americano."

"Así es."

Bueno, Emil lo razono internamente, era mejor que el bruto deporte, así que lo dejo pasar.

x. X. x.

"¡¿Qué significa que no te vas a unir al futbol con nosotros?!" Mathias le gritaba furioso a Berwald después de su primer día de escuela. De escuela secundaria.

Todo el día había sido excepcionalmente tranquilo hasta que Berwald confesó que él quería unirse al club de hockey en lugar del futbol.

"¡Eso no era parte de nuestro plan!" El danés continuó, enojándose cada vez más por segundo.

"Tu plan Mat, tu nunc' nos preguntast'. Ad'mas, los tres tenemos como siete clas's juntos y tienes a Lukas en cuatr'" El sueco se rehusó a igualar el volumen de su escandaloso amigo a pesar de que sabía muy bien que podía. "Yo iré a ver sus juegos y usted's pueden ir a ver los míos en el fin d' semana. Seguiremos estando juntos."

"Ese no es el punto," Mathias gruño y Lukas tuvo la urgencia de empujarlo hacia atrás mientras su amigo caminaba hacia el otro chico.

"¿Cuál es entonces?" A pesar de que empezó a usar lentes durante el verano, la mirada de Berwald no decayó y era igual de feroz que antes. "Tu sol' quieres control."

"Oigan," Lukas tuvo que colocarse en medio de los dos para prevenir que se acercaran más, "está bien. Ber puede hacer lo que quiera y yo me quedare contigo. Nada va a cambiar. Seguimos siendo mejores amigos."

La tensión se mantuvo mientras se miraban, pero al menos ninguno se movió o dijo nada. Ambos chicos tenían sus puños sacudiéndose, preparados para pelear contra el otro mientras Lukas miraba de reojo sus entrepiernas. Si los dos comenzaban una pelea de dominancia, no tendría oportunidad contra los dos altos chicos, por fortuna Berwald se relajó antes de que nada pasara.

"Vayan a sus pruebas. Llegar'n tard'" les advirtió a sus amigos. "Iré a v'r si quier'n."

Mathias trono la lengua con indignación, y giró la cabeza en dirección a los casilleros, ignorando a su traidor amigo.

Lukas, por otra parte, logro volver a respirar con alivio y le dedico una vacilante sonrisa. "Gracias, lo vigilaré, no te preocupes. Aunque, ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien en el hockey? Pensaba que no te gusta ese deporte."

Sus ojos turquesa miraron a otro lado y un ligero sonrojo se dibujó en su cara para la preocupación de Lukas " _Ja_ , estaré bien. Mi papá quiere esto."

Lukas estaba familiarizado con las altas expectativas de los padres, así que entendió de inmediato "Muy bien. Vámonos."

Por fortuna, Mathias supero la traición de su amigo unos pocos días después y Berwald disfrutó de mirar a sus dos amigos tropezarse cuando él no tenía práctica. El noruego le regreso el gesto asistiendo a sus prácticas en el hielo más seguido que Mathias, pero Berwald descubrió que no le importaba mucho ese detalle. Mientras que Mathias fue su primer amigo, él prefería la compañía de otros. Después de su rigurosa práctica, Lukas se le unía en el hielo y patinaba con él para el enfriamiento.

Sobra decir, que Berwald no estaba sorprendido cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de su pequeño amigo, pero él no era el único.

Mathias amaba bromear con Lukas y lo animaba durante las prácticas. A pesar de ser más bajito, o tal vez porque lo era, el noruego le hacía frente a los chicos más altos, incluso alguno de los alfas mayores. Sin dudarlo, el danés se esforzaba en impresionarlo. Incluso descubrió un premio a su trabajo duro. Entre más se esforzaba, más lo haría Lukas, lo que hacía que ambos terminaran sudorosos al caluroso sol de otoño.

Muy seguido, estas intensas prácticas Lukas las hacían sin playera ya que el sudor la empapaba al punto de la incomodidad. Mathias tenía que alejar sus ojos del torso del otro chico cuando las gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse sensualmente sobre su pálida piel. Después de la práctica, algunos asuntos no mejoraron porque tenían que darse una ducha antes de ir a casa. Las gotas de agua se aferraban a su cuerpo como antes, pero olía mucho mejor. Lukas se negaba a caminar a casa todo sudoroso y pegajoso y le exigía lo mismo a Mathias si quería que caminaran juntos a casa. Mathias fácilmente aceptaba, el chico pensaba que era el único afortunado que compartiría esos momentos con él. Pero Berwald miraba lo suficiente desde las gradas y mientras los esperaba en los casilleros.

Aunque el sueco no apreciaba los detalles del atractivo del menor, veía otras partes de él cuando estaban en el hielo. El chico se movía con más gracia en el hielo que cuando corría en el campo, pero Berwald no podía elegir entre los dos. Había veces, sin embargo, que no era tan elegante, y aun así esos momentos los apreciaba más que otros porque tenía la oportunidad de escuchar la melódica risa del chico. Raras veces se reía tan alto en frente de otro, pero cuando caía sobre su trasero o veía a Berwald chocar contra algo, ondas de risa llenaban el estadio. Cierto, solo había escuchado esa risa dos veces, pero le gustaría saber cuántas veces Mathias la había escuchado.

Sin saberlo, Mathias la había escuchado dos veces más que él.

Siempre encantaba a Lukas ver a Emil y Mathias interactuar. Seguido, se imaginaba a su amigo como un despistado cachorrito y a su hermano como un molesto gatito, listo para arañar ante cualquier movimiento en falso. Ambos, su amigo y su hermano, no les molestaba jugar a perros y gatos si eso significaba escuchar a Lukas reír, así que su inusual relación continuó. Emil continuaba molesto en cuanto a las elecciones de amigos de su hermano, pero tenía sus propios problemas con sus amigos así que no se enfocó mucho en ese tema, hasta el siguiente año, cuando Mathias se convirtió en un alfa.

"Tienes que tener más cuidado con él," Emil insistió una tarde cuando Lukas iba a la casa de su amigo.

Bufando, Lukas puso su balón de futbol bajo el brazo y puso su mochila en el hombro. "¿Por qué? Es el mismo Mathias de antes, solo que más _caliente_."

Emil arrugó su nariz. "Iug, no tenía necesidad de escuchar eso. Solo tengo diez."

Lukas sonrió y siguió su camino a la puerta. "Regresaré antes de la cena. Te veo luego." Azoto la puerta antes de que su pequeño hermano saliera con otra excusa para que no fuera a la casa de su amigo.

Ese verano, los dos se volvieron más cercanos por que Berwald fue de viaje a Suecia hasta que la escuela comenzara de nuevo, dejando así a los dos para que se divirtieran. Lukas extrañaba a su amable amigo, pero se comunicaban por Skype tan seguido como podían. Fue durante uno de sus chats que Berwald advirtió a Lukas de ser cuidadoso con Mathias también. Al principio, eso no lo molestó, pero ahora que su hermano lo había mencionado, comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

No veía que tenia de malo salir con otros alfas cuando el mismo podía ser uno eventualmente. Claro, podrían pelearse, pero él podría lidia con el danés cuando se enojara. Lukas había probado su valor cuando había peleado con Mathias para alejarlo de Berwald la primavera pasada y podría hacerlo de nuevo si el pre-adolescente se metía en otra pelea. Por fortuna, tendrían unos días hasta el regreso de Berwald, por lo que no tenía necesidad de preocuparse.

Todo pensamiento de pelear con su amigo se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta y toco, recordando que Mathias había roto el timbre porque olvidaba seguido sus llaves. La señora Køhler le dio la bienvenida al chico y lo encamino a la habitación de su hijo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí antes. "¿Te quedaras para la cena?"

"No señora, muchas gracias de todas maneras."

La señora Køhler sonrió educadamente y lo dejó ir

Mientras Lukas iba subiendo las escaleras, encontró extraño que Mathias no se asomara cuando escucho voces. Usualmente no se podía quedar en un lugar por más de diez minutos sin aburrirse. La única explicación que encontró era que su amigo estaba embobado con un nuevo juego, por lo tanto no se preocupó en tocar antes de abrir la puerta como normalmente lo hacía.

Al segundo que la puerta se abrió, Mathias advirtió la entrada de alguien, el alfa se apresuró a hacer clic en una nueva pestaña. Sin embargo cuando vio de quien se trataba, un inmenso alivio lleno al alto rubio.

"¡Ho-Hola Lukas! ¿Qué hay?"

Entrecerró sus ojos, se acercó a su amigo y trato de leer lo que había en la pantalla alguna pista de que estaba haciendo Mathias antes de que entrara. Por desgracia, Mathias se levantó, bloqueando su vista.

"Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Patear el balón por ahí? ¿Quieres ir al parque? Jajajaja ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Lukas trataba de mirar alrededor de su amigo, pero pronto cayo en cuenta y una diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios poco antes de fruncir el ceño. "Oh ya veo, me guardas secretos. Yo… yo creí que los amigos no se guardan secretos entre ellos…"

"Luke… Eso no es…"

"Está bien," Se giró para sentarse en la cama de su amigo, "no éramos tan cercanos entonces." Sin embargo, tan pronto se sentó, saltó de la cama, y se deslizo vacilante. "¡Oh! ¿Pu-Puedo sentarme en tu cama?"

"Lukas."

Mathias camino, dejando su computadora para consolar a su amigo, pero Lukas lo esquivo y se sentó donde había estado su amigo antes de que Lukas llegara.

"Oh. Es porno. ¿Es todo?" Miro decepcionado a su mortificado amigo. "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Maths… A menos que tu selección de porno sea pobre. Ahora, veamos."

Esto descongelo a Mathias y se dirigió a su computadora de nuevo, pero Lukas rodo la silla hacia atrás, sobre los dedos de su amigo a propósito "¡Pequeño bastardo!"

Lukas sonrió satisfecho, "Así es como tratas a un amigo. Oh mira, este link tiene un color diferente. Probablemente es lo que estabas viendo. 'Tutor Omega' retorcido." Con ese último comentario, comenzó a mirar, para la incomodidad de Mathias. Los dos miraron en silencio, o más bien era que Lukas miraba la pobre actuación mientras Mathias lo miraba a él, escuchando los gimoteos y gemidos de los audífonos en los oídos de Lukas.

Mathias tuvo suficiente cuando los fuertes jadeos se hicieron más y más escandalosos, e imágenes de Lukas jadeando en el campo de futbol vinieron a su mente. Ambos sonidos eran ligeramente diferente, pero no le importo a la imaginación de Mathias. El pequeño rubio ante él estaba completamente absorto en el acto con tan neutral expresión que fue fácil para su amigo proyectar una muy diferente expresión en su lugar.

Necesitados quejidos dispararon los sentidos del nuevo alfa así que jaló el mouse y cerro la ventana.

"Ja ja, eso era aburrido, Luke. ¡Mira el nuevo juego que tengo!"

"¡Oye, estaba mirando eso!"

"Es sobre magia y conejos."

"…y? ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Enséñame ese juego!"

Los dos comenzaron a explorar el mundo del juego nuevo hasta que la señora Køhler llamo de la plana baja, informándole a Lukas que su madre llamó y lo quería en casa.

"No había tantos conejos ese juego Maths" Lukas se quejó mientras se ponía la mochila en los hombros y tomo su balón "Espero algo mejor la próxima vez ¿me escuchaste?"

Mathias se rio, amando la manera en que su amigo se distraía con las cosas lindas.

"Claro, claro"

O eso pensó.

"Y no más porno."

La cara de Mathias se tornó rojo escarlata mientras empujaba a su amigo fuera de la casa. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, asegurándose que su madre no lo escuchara, sonrió lo más inocente que pudo. "Tal vez, soy un alfa, Luke. No puedes detenerme."

Él sonrió. "Vale la pena intentar. ¿Te gusta alguno de los omegas del año pasado?"

"Uh… no."

Lukas comenzó a caminar, "Siempre habrá este año para que te asegures. Elige alguien tolerable. No sé si seguiré siendo tu amigo si te emparejas con un omega molesto… o beta, o lo que sea."

"¡LUKE!"

No le respondió, pero meneó su mano burlonamente.

La siguiente ocasión que cacho a Mathias con porno fue el día que prometieron encontrar a Berwald en el aeropuerto. Para el pobre chico, esta vez fue peor. El alto pre-adolescente estaba jalándosela ante una revista cuando Lukas entro justo en el momento que su amigo alcanzaba el clímax. Se suponía que Mathias debía sentir alivio como muchas veces antes, pero esta vez estaba congelado y con sus ojos mirando a su amigo.

"No podías esperar hasta que regresaras, ¿verdad?" Lukas tomo un trapo cercano a Mathias y acerco la revista erótica lejos de él así pudo hojear sin tocarla mientras su amigo se limpiaba.

Exhausto, Mathias se levantó de su cama, sin importarle que su pene estuviera aún expuesto.

"Sabes, tienes una jodida sincronización…"

Lukas lo miro, "No soy yo el que lo hace a la luz del día. Además, ¿Quién no cierra la puerta mientras se masturba? ¿Qué tal si era tu mamá? Prácticamente lo estas pidiendo."

"Al menos mi mamá toca la puerta antes de entrar."

Esta vez puso sus ojos en blanco. "Como si tocar la puerta te diera el tiempo necesario para guardar eso."

"¡JAJAJAJAJA, No puedo creerlo!" El mayor finalmente se giró y comenzó a limpiar su desastre. Estaba por terminar cuando Lukas preguntó en que foto se estaba fijando. "Dios, eres todo un caso Lukas."

"¿y bien?"

"¡No te diré!"

"No eres divertido."

Mathias no podría explicar que se fijaba en una que tuviera el cabello similar y el mismo color de ojos que él. Ella tenía largo y sedoso cabello, y se veía igual de frágil que Lukas, si le decía eso, no dudaba que se quedaría sin pene en poco tiempo.

x. X. x.

Fue una semana del nuevo año escolar cuando Berwald descubrió a Lukas caminando con Mathias. A pesar de que Berwald no era un alfa, los dos se enfrascaron en una muy violenta pelea. Sus peleas fueron más violentas y más periódicas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Usualmente, Lukas era capaz de detenerlos, pero no sin daños en el camino. Llego el punto en que peleaban tan seguido que Berwald simplemente los evadía solo para prevenir que Lukas saliera herido.

Lukas no podía elegir un lado entre sus amigos, por lo que dividía su tiempo entre los dos. Sabía que ellos seguirían siendo amigos, pero culpaba a sus hormonas. Berwald y él no habían descubierto sus naturalezas aún, pero casi cada semana alguno de sus compañeros descubría su naturaleza y algunos comenzaban a desaparecer. Tan solo el otro día, Lukas platicaba con Matthew cuando su primer celo comenzó y el chico fue arrastrado lejos de cualquier alfa que pudiera atraparlo.

Eso comenzó a preocupar a Lukas que pudiera dejar a sus amigos, pero Berwald le aseguro que ellos seguirían siendo amigos aunque alguno de ellos tuviera que irse.

Algo decepcionado, Berwald razono que era seguro que cualquiera de ellos serían alfas por que los omegas pasaban la pubertad más pronto que los betas o alfas. "Si no t' han llevado, deb´s ser un alfa o un beta."

Para el final del año escolar, y en el cumpleaños de Lukas, Berwald descubrió que era un alfa en la mitad de la canción de feliz cumpleaños. Mathias de atacaba de risa cada vez que se acordaba como el sueco corría al baño más cercano en vergüenza.

Con la naturaleza de Berwald identificada, solo faltaba Lukas, pero estaba seguro que sería un alfa también. A pesar de saber esto, Mathias y Berwald no renunciaban a sus sentimientos por el pequeño adolescente. Tanto alfa o beta, ambos aún estaban tras Lukas, aunque el chico seguía inconsciente de eso.

Se había vuelto más fuerte, manteniéndose en los primeros lugares de su clase, y consiguió un puesto en el Consejo Estudiantil, solo para que todo fuera revocado en medio de su primer año de secundaria.

Lukas tomaba uno de sus exámenes finales antes de que las clases terminaran por las vacaciones de invierno cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Primero, una increíble sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo, pero esa calidez comenzó a ser incomoda cuando su temperatura se elevó de repente. Después, fue azotado con fuertes, y seductores olores, aun así Lukas los ignoro y continuó con su examen de biología.

No fue hasta que Mathias, su compañero de laboratorio, comenzó a oler su cuello que se dio cuenta que estaba pasando.

Berwald salto de su escritorio mientras arrojaba un lápiz a Mathias, y aviso a su anciano profesor que Lukas necesitaba ir a la oficina de la enfermera inmediatamente. Lo segundo que Lukas sintió, fue que todos los alfas coloraron una mano sobre sus narices y bocas mientras su profesor trataba de escoltar al adolescente fuera de ahí. Mathias comenzó a seguirlo hasta que Berwald lo detuvo.

Lukas se sentía humillado, pero sobre todo, lívido. Así no era como se suponía que debía terminar. Su posición en el equipo de futbol y del Consejo estudiantil iba a ser removidos, y aunque sus calificaciones y cursos fueran los mismos, no los tomaría con Berwald o Mathias nunca más. Lágrimas de furia comenzaron a empapar su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de todo esto.

¡No era justo! Sabía que era lo suficiente fuerte e inteligente para estar en la misma clase que sus dos mejores amigos. Solo apenas ayer había detenido otra pelea entre Berwald y Mathias empujando físicamente a Mathias.

Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba en Mathias y Berwald, su cuerpo reaccionaba más al celo. No podía recordar caminar por el pasillo con su profesor y otro profesor beta patrullando los pasillos, ni cuando respondió las preguntas de la enfermera, pero mientras yacía en la cama, crispándose y jadeando, recordaba los aromas de Berwald y Mathias.

 _¡Hola! Lamento la confusión del capítulo. Quería actualizar antes de los finales, pero tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y estaba realmente distraída mientras escribía. Manden mensaje si están confusos, estaré contenta de explicar o re-escribir el capítulo cuando termine los finales (como en dos semanas)_

 _Solo una pequeña información: Un largo tiempo pasa entre estos dos capítulos. Al principio de este capítulo los chicos tienen como 10, pero al final, tienen 14. Mathias descubrió su naturaleza a los 12, Berwald también a los 12, casi 13, y Lukas tenía 14, cuando tiene su primer celo. Él es el último omega, pero lo descubrirá hasta el siguiente capítulo._

 _También, lamento si no les gusta el SuNor. (Creo que comienza a gustarme esta pareja…) Es muy breve hasta que Tino llegue… creo que igual será en el siguiente capítulo. Espero no estar apresurándome con esta historia. A veces siento que hago que todo pase muy rápido, pero es porque no hemos llegado a la trama, y otras veces me quedo atrapado en los más pequeños detalles. Borre todo el asunto del aeropuerto porque era bastante dialogo innecesario y me apresure para poder hacer mi tarea._

 _Orz… lo siento_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **NOTAS:**

 **1** **La frase original no la supe pasar al español, era algo así como 'agarrase de la greña' xD así que lo deje más simple**

 **2** **Middle School: En mi país (México) sería el equivalente a la secundaria, después de los 6 años de primaria. Lo manejaré de esta manera, son 3 años de secundaria, no sé cómo lo manejen en otros países jeje.**

 **3** **Honors Science, Honors English: Investigué un poco pero no encontré mucho de que van estas materias, por lo que investigue, 'Honors Science' es una asociación para las secundarias y preparatorias (high school) algo así como un club de ciencias superior xD, del 'Honor English' no encontré información útil sobre lo que es en si la materia.**

 **4** **En el original manejaba que era el 'quinto grado' pero, como lo mencione antes, cambie esto un poco, ya que se habla de su 'próxima graduación' de la escuela primaria, cosa que ocurre hasta el sexto año. De la misma manera, si la edad de los chicos los confunde un poco… bueno a mí también xD, aunque diga que al principio tienen 10 años, imagino que cuando comienza el dilema de los nuevos omegas, todos ya tienen aproximadamente 11 o 12 años, edad en la que generalmente se gradúan los niños.**

 *** Las frases en cursiva de las frases de Francis y Antonio es porque están en francés y español en el original.**

 *** Las frases de Berwald son un poco difíciles, ya que no se me ocurre muy bien como marcar su acento, salvo que remarque como pronuncia la 'r', pero sonaría ruso xD, si alguien tiene una idea de cómo puedo marcar su acento, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Y bueno, solo me queda ofrecerles una enorme disculpa. La tragedia llego a mi casa y fue un mes muy agitado, como adulto que soy, tuve muchas responsabilidades y deberes.**

 **Espero les agrade el capítulo, a partir de aquí ya no hay tantos saltos en el tiempo y empieza la razón de que sea categoría M jojo.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda, con gusto les responderé, de igual manera, si tienen dudas para la autora con gusto se la hare llegar.**

 **Y por último, ¡los comentarios son bienvenidos! No saben cómo me emocione cuando el celular me avisó que hubo comentarios nuevos en el capítulo pasado y que están siguiendo el fic ;w; mi corazón dio dokis dokis xD. Recomienden el fic si les gustó porfis ;u;**

 **¡Hasta pronto! Ya comencé con el capítulo 3…**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: CALOR QUE TRANSFORMA

**Capítulo 3: Calor que transforma**

Estos últimos días había estudiado con tanta intensidad, incluso había hecho de lado sus videojuegos y a sus amigos, solo para que ahora se estuviera desmenuzando el cerebro sobre el examen de Biología. Pensaba que conocía todo sobre los genes y cromosomas, o mitosis y meiosis, pero Mathias no supo nada. En retrospectiva, podría haber aceptado estudiar con Berwald y Lukas el otro día, pero, sabía que no podría entender nada con Lukas alrededor. Incluso ahora, lo único que le venía a la mente era el ejercicio de la semana pasada sobre dominantes y recesivos que hicieron en parejas en el laboratorio. Solo porque Lukas era su compañero, y era capaz de fantasear como se vería un niño de ellos dos. Por desgracia, dos alfas no podían procrear, pero eso jamás detuvo sus sueños.

Lukas seguía sin pasar por la pubertad, así que había una pequeña esperanza de que su fantasía se volviera realidad, pero Mathias poco a poco perdía las esperanzas. Aunque era más bajito que los demás alfas, no era por mucho. Su amigo noruego hacía todo lo que él o Berwald hacían y actuaba como un alfa en todos los sentidos, sin embargo, aún era suficiente para provocar a Mathias. En sus sueños, Lukas sería su amo omega, y él su esclavo alfa.

Mathias suspiró, recordando las incontables noches en las que se había quedado despierto, tratando de imaginar a su mejor amigo entrando en celo con lujuria y satisfacción, solo en su mente. Lukas podría tomar el control de la situación porque no podría ser de otra manera, y a Mathias no le causaría el más mínimo pesar, a pesar de que los alfas dominan a sus omegas. El rubio estaría encantado en dejar que su amiguito hiciera lo que fuera en él, especialmente si esos ojos azul oscuro llenos de deseo lo miraran directamente a él. Jadeando y gimiendo, (casi, pero no mucho) rogando por placer. Lukas gatearía hacia Mathias, demandando ser tomado ahí mismo. No habría manera de que el otro se negara, pero creía que sería amable y gentil con su amigo y ahora amante. Imaginaba paseando sus manos en el delgado cuerpo del otro, delineando cada curva y lugar.

Pasándose el nudo de su garganta ante el erótico sueño que se formaba en su cabeza por octava vez esa semana, Mathias noto la creciente erección, y lo duro que se ponía cuando más trataba de esconderla, pero no pudo. ¡Era tan vergonzoso! Estaba en medio de un examen sin esperanzas de controlar su mente y sus tentadoras fantasías a pesar de estar rodeado de sus compañeros de clase, aun así no podía detener a su joven cuerpo. Lukas estaba justo a su lado, oliendo divinamente, y el Lukas de su cabeza era tan cautivador con sus expresiones y sonidos como para arrancárselo de la cabeza. Sin embargo, en lugar de continuar el sexy y sensual sueño, este se transformó en algo más dulce. Su fantasía, el sexy Lukas, se convirtió en una desastrosa ansiedad.

Los gemidos se volvieron quejidos y el calor de sus pantalones en sollozos. Si había algo que podría tocar las fibras en el corazón de Mathias, era un débil y vulnerable Lukas. Había visto a Lukas frágil solo una vez antes y eso fue cuando eran niños y una fiebre lo había postrado en la cama, sin ser capaz de moverse o incluso abrir los ojos. El joven danés nunca quiso volver a ver así a su amigo y se prometió a si mismo hacer todo en su poder para prevenir que algo así pasara de nuevo. Aun así, con su examen final de biología, su alfa interno comenzó a patear y sintió una abrumadora urgencia por consolarlo como lo había hecho algunos años atrás.

Incapaz de registrar la diferencia entre sus fantasías y la realidad, el alto rubio se movió hacia la fuente del desastre y fue asfixiado en feromonas de celo rogando por ser tocado y protegido.

Lukas siempre había olido seductoramente para Mathias desde el momento en que se conocieron y se había vuelto más fuerte después de descubrir su naturaleza alfa. Y ahora, en ese encerrado salón de clases, todo lo que podía oler era Lukas y su angustia.

Haciendo lo que en su naturaleza alfa estaba, Mathias comenzó a rozar con la nariz el cuello de su compañero de laboratorio, sabiendo inconscientemente que era una de las cosas que calmaba a un omega. Podía sentir como Lukas comenzaba a relajarse de su tensa posición, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando un lápiz lo golpeo cerca de la oreja.

"Señor Kraus, ¡Lukas debe irse ahora!" Berwald lo anuncio sin problemas a pesar de tener dificultades con el inglés.

Levantándose de su escritorio, el tentador aroma del nuevo omega llegó al anciano profesor y se puso en acción. Muchos de los otros estudiantes también se levantaron solo al ser jalados por sus compañeros que cubrieron sus narices al segundo que olieron las feromonas de celo. Ante el repentino movimiento de la aún clase, Mathias se puso a la defensiva de su omega y rodeo con los brazos al adolescente.

Berwald se movió de su escritorio hacia sus amigos para separarlos antes de que el alfa mayor hiciera algo tonto, pero había sido muy tarde. Mathias le gruño cuando vio a su otro mejor amigo como una gran amenaza, y no notó que su profesor le arrebató al omega de él.

Tercamente y comenzando a enfadarse, el alto rubio comenzó a seguirlos. Pudo sentir la mortificación e ira de su amigo, pero más importante, pudo oler un poco de miedo debajo de todo eso, cosa que también afecto al intoxicado alfa. No había manera de que nadie pudiera separarlos cuando Lukas lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera pasar por el umbral de la puerta, unos fuertes brazos lo jalaron de vuelta al salón de clases. Mathias pudo sentir como caía al piso, pero su ira lo impulso y se giró para acomodar un puñetazo a Berwald.

"¡Déjame ir!"

A pesar de la conmoción por el golpe, Berwald se movió hacia adelante para frenar a su idiota amigo.

"No."

"¡Me necesita! ¡Lukas nos necesita!"

Ambos estaban casi en el piso luchando y soltando puñetazos al otro hasta que dos pares de brazos trataron de separar a los dos amigos. Berwald tenía su puño enredado en la camisa de Mathias mientras que el danés tenía su mano en el cabello del otro.

"Toni, abre la ventana," la voz de Elizaveta apenas fue registrada por la cabeza de Berwald. "Gilbert cierra la puerta. No me des eso ¡apresúrate!" Las órdenes de la chica fueron seguidas mientras el resto de la clase seguía inmóvil, sin saber que más hacer.

Estaba molesto con su amigo, pero también estaba enfurecido, por no mencionar celoso, de la manera en que el otro se había comportado con Lukas. Mathias penosamente casi deja su marca en Lukas en frente de toda la clase. No solo él se habría molestado, sabía que Emil, los padres del omega, y especialmente Lukas, lo estarían.

El sueco dejó de retorcerse cuando sus manos fueron alejadas de Mathias y la grave voz de Ivan sonaba en su oído. "Tranquilízate camarada." Por fortuna, porque había sido un tiempo desde su última pelea con el danés y porque siempre tendía a ser más racional que su amigo, Berwald encontró inútil continuar, especialmente ahora que más alfas estaban involucrados.

El pobre de Alfred no tuvo tanta suerte con Mathias como Ivan, porque pronto ambos estaban lidiando con él. Después de unos momentos, y algunas apuestas en el Trio de Pervertidos1, el bullicioso americano se las arregló para controlar al otro.

Exhausto y con Alfred sentado en su estómago, Mathias se giró hacia Berwald y jadeó.

"Berwald, está asustado."

Sus cejas se elevaron con preocupación, pero no fue capaz de decir nada porque su profesor choco contra la puerta cerrada.

Chasqueando, Gilbert debatía si dejarlo ahí, pero prefirió que no y abrió la puerta. El señor Kraus arrebató el examen de Lukas de su escritorio y regresó al suyo.

"¿Y bien?" Sonó su voz. "Tienen quince minutos para terminar su examen."

Los alumnos se escurrieron a sus asientos, pero los dos adolescentes escandinavos miraron el asiento vacío con tristeza.

 **x. X. x.**

El cuarto estaba inmaculado, desprovisto de olores excepto por el olor del cloro y el ligero aroma del detergente de lilas que combinaba con el violeta claro del cuarto, pero el daño estaba hecho. Mientras Lukas se arqueaba y aferraba a las sabanas debajo de él, buscando contacto, solo podía recordar el aroma de Mathias y Berwald. La mezcla de las esencias de ambos chicos alfas lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Sin embargo, era la esencia de su predecesor la que era más fuerte. El adolescente se estremeció mientras recordaba una calidez esparcirse a través de él cuando su mejor amigo rozo su cuello con su nariz y unas largas manos lo rodeaban. Desafortunadamente, esto solo lograba que el celo lo sensibilizara más, tanto física como mentalmente. Mientras su cuerpo anhelaba esos roses, su razonamiento indagaba en su lucha interna.

Él no quería ser un omega. Si, son esenciales para la humanidad, llevan algo de poder en la sociedad e influencia sobre los alfas, pero él nunca sería igual que sus amigos.

Lukas había pensado razonablemente, había notado por unos momentos que cada alfa lo había deseado, pero cubriendo sus narices, se habían prevenido de perder el control. Un omega en celo ni era algo fácil de ignorar. Por fortuna, las primeras etapas del celo no eran tan potentes y Lukas fue capaz de alejarse de cualquier tonto joven alfa que pudiera marcarlo o clamarlo. No es que esa pequeña suerte haya echo mucho la diferencia sin embargo, por que el primer celo era el peor. Venía sin ningún pre-celo y usualmente tomaba a todos alrededor del omega por sorpresa.

Gimiendo, Lukas giro y se hizo bolita, aferrándose a su ropa que se volvía cada vez más y más molesta mientras la necesidad dentro de él se intensificaba. Cubrió su cara con las suaves sabanas debajo de él mientras otro gemido salía de sus labios, después acaricio su cara con el suave material. Su excepcionalmente sensible piel anhelaba liberarse del rasposo material de su ropa, cosa que no había notado antes. La anteriormente casual y cómoda ropa ahora lo rozaba de la manera incorrecta y comenzaba a pegarse cuando comenzó a sudar. Era como si una fiebre lo estuviera devastando, y suponía que eso era. La única manera de refrescarse y liberarse de las pegajosas prendas era disponer de ellas. Aunque las capas de ropa lo hicieron sentirse protegido, el omega quería ser mimado y consolado, y la sabana podría servir para eso.

Solo su cara y manos eran capaces de sentir la suave tela, se preguntó cuan bien se sentiría si pudiera sentirla en todo su cuerpo. El omega restregó su cara contra la sabana una vez más, entonces estiro su cuello para exponer más de sí mismo. Ese anhelo recorrió su cuerpo. Con una ardiente determinación, Lukas introdujo sus dedos debajo de sus pantalones y ropa interior con la intención de quitárselos, pero el frio tacto de sus dedos envió una respuesta placentera a su cuerpo.

Nunca se había tocado mucho, sin embargo, se había sentido curioso antes, especialmente unos pocos días después de atrapar a Mathias dándose placer. La primera vez había dejado a sus manos recorrer su cuerpo cuando tenía doce, y muy inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora, solo dos años mayor y con su naturaleza demandando eso de él, su cuerpo instintivamente supo cómo responder. Mientras su delgada y fría mano viajaba al sur de él, la otra mano rosaba su suave y delgado estómago. Comenzando con la punta de sus dedos y recorriendo su piel con la palma, comenzó a masajear su estómago mientras que la otra continuó viajando hacia su miembro duro, y abajo hacia su entrada. Alterno entre ligeros roses y sensuales masajes causando ligeros gemidos que llenaban el silencio de la habitación.

Lukas podía escuchar sus gratificantes murmullos, y sabía que debía sentirse avergonzado, pero no pudo detenerse. Sus eróticos gemidos lo alentaban a explorar más de sí mismo. El contraste entre su áspera ropa y sus suaves dedos era delirante, sin embargo esa satisfacción no era suficiente para su lascivo apetito.

Quitando la mano de su exploración, intentó desabotonar sus pantalones, pero su concentración estaba en otro lugar. Debido a que sus manos no acariciaban su cuerpo, su piel quemo con ardor y era enloquecedor. Yaciendo sobre su espalda, comenzó a oprimirse contra la suave cama. Más de una vez, sus manos abandonaron la misión de desabotonar sus pantalones para frotarse contra su erección.

Finalmente, en un último y exitoso intento de desprenderse de sus pantalones, un agudo sonido seguido de estática saco a Lukas de su lascivo frenesí. Venía de un reloj de alarma en la mesita de noche y solo entonces el adolescente fue consciente de lo que lo rodeaba.

El cuarto era pequeño, pero espacioso con paredes violetas y muebles blancos. No había ninguna ventana, pero el cuarto estaba iluminado con varias lámparas y un foco en el techo. Entre la esquina donde él estaba en la cama y dos puertas, donde no sabía que había pasado, había una silla de piso rodeada de almohadas y más sábanas. Una abrumadora necesidad de sentarse en ellas lo inundó, pero se congelo cuando la estática sonó una vez más.

"Lukas cariño," una voz ya mayor seguida de estática salió del brillante reloj. "Hola, soy la señora Johnson, la enfermera de los estudiantes omega de la escuela. Puedes escucharme, pero yo no puedo escucharte. Estas en uno de los Cuartos de Celo que usamos en caso de que un estudiante entre en celo durante las horas de clase. Si necesitas contactarme, o a alguien en mi estación, puedes apretar el botón que está encima del reloj y podremos escucharte. De cualquier manera, solo quería decirte que tus padres han sido informados y deberían estar aquí antes del final del día.

Bien, mientras leía tu historial, note que tu padre es un alfa y tu madre una beta. Los he informado de lo que necesitan hacer y conseguir en casa para ti ya que no tienen conocimiento de las necesidades de un omega. Sin embargo, si tienes dudas, no dudes en contactarme. Dejaré mi tarjeta con mi número en el sobre de información para tus padres. También, cuando tus padres lleguen por ti, habrá una bolsa con artículos de primera necesidad para tu celo," continuó recitando la información mientras esporádicamente se disculpaba por el largo discurso.

Después de unos pocos minutos y cuando la voz finalmente desapareció, Lukas estaba más consciente, pero no menos caliente. Más rápido que antes, se desnudó e hizo una mueca cuando noto su ropa interior más pegada debido al _slick_ _2_ que salía de él.

Gimiendo mientras el frio aire tocaba su entrada, Lukas alcanzó el cajón en la mesita de noche donde la enfermera le informó que había un limpio y esterilizado dildo que podía usar y quedarse una vez que dejara la habitación. Y vaya que tenía intención de usarlo.

Por eso, y como no sabía nada acerca de los celos y no tenía amigos omega de los que pudiera aprender estas cosas, Lukas asumió que el erecto falo podría ayudarlo a distraerlo de su ardiente e insaciable excitación. Sin conocimiento de juegos previos o preparación, y con un incremento general de su impaciente libido, el nuevo omega trato de introducirse el juguete completo. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar tan húmedo como estaba, no entró completo, y como que lo lastimo un poco. Llorando de dolor, y talvez un poco de placer, Lukas se convenció a sí mismo, y trató de nuevo, esta vez moviéndolo gentilmente hacia adelante a atrás, estirando su entrada con el juguete.

Oleadas de placer atravesaron al rubio y alzó la voz más y más, pero junto con esos pequeños momentos de alivio, venía más dolor de un deseo insatisfecho.

x. X. x.

Cuando Emil y Xiao caminaron en el hogar de los Bondevik después de la escuela, el hijo menor pronto supo que algo había pasado. Sus dos padres estaban en casa, cuando normalmente su padre no llegaba hasta la hora de la cena. Entonces, su confusión aumento cuando su mejor amigo no se pudo mover de la puerta.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Emil movió su mano enfrente de los ojos del moreno.

Los usualmente traviesos y ahora inquietos ojos de Xiao, se movieron de la confusa mirada de su amigo a la amenazante mirada de su padre. "Uh…," intentó no oler el aire impregnado con feromonas de celo, pero no pudo detenerse y su dolorosa expresión lo decía todo. No podría ser capaz de estar en la misma casa con un omega en celo sin ponerse duro. Xiao ya estaba en la cuerda floja con el alfa Bondevik debido a unos incidentes previos y no tenía intención de hacerse enemigo oficial del alfa mayor. "T-Te amm-lla-llamo después."

Y antes de que el joven nórdico pudiera decir algo para detenerlo, el asiático se fue.

Perplejo, Emil se giró para encarar a su familia justo cuando la postura de su padre se relajaba un poco. Las sospechas se levantaron en el más joven de los Bondevik, él era tan brillante y observador como su hermano y rápidamente unió las piezas, pero quería asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto. No era la primera vez que su _ya-un-alfa_ amigo había actuado de esa manera después de percibir las feromonas a su alrededor, sin embargo, nunca había visto a su padre enfatizarse físicamente así antes.

"¿Qué esa pasando…?"

Su madre fue la primera en hablar y decirle que se les uniera en la mesa del comedor. Se veía angustiada, como si algo horrible hubiera pasado y el joven pre- adolescente inmediatamente salto a la peor conclusión. Viendo que su hermano no estaba presente, el amoroso hermano rezo por la vida de su hermano mayor. No tenía idea de cómo viviría sin-

"Lukas…"

Emil se acercó más a su madre mientras ella luchaba por sacar las palabras.

"Es un omega," Suspiro el señor Bondevik, finalizando la oración de su esposa.

"Oh," Emil se relajó con alivio de la creciente tensión que se construía dentro de él, y fue cuando lo supero el enfado. "¿Es todo? ¡Dios, pensé que había sido arrollado por un tren o algo por la expresión de sus caras! ¿Por qué se ven tan molestos?"

La señora Bondevik levanto unos papales y folletos de la mesa para enseñárselos a su hijo menor. "No estamos molestos cariño, es solo que… estamos inseguros de como criar a un omega. Estamos confundidos y cansado después de correr en círculos como gallinas preparado su cuarto después de que recibimos una llamada de la enfermera de la escuela. ¡Nos tomó por sorpresa! Esperábamos que él fuera un alfa porque así seriamos capaces de reaccionar ante los cambios de nuestro hijo. Y ahora, en cambio, estamos a ciegas. Los omegas necesitan guía de otro omega, y todos los omegas que conocemos están en diferentes países. Necesitan más protección, atención y amor de las otras dos naturalezas, y que si tú también te vuelves omega, ¿Quién va a proteger a mis bebes en la escuela de todos esos horribles alfas?" Su madre estaba cayendo en ansiedad como la mayoría de los betas tienden a hacer hasta que su esposo puso una mano en su hombro y trató de levantar el ánimo.

"No todo somos tan malos," el señor Bondevik tomo eso como una traviesa ofensa mientras recordaba que él no era tan malo como los demás alfas adolescentes en aquellos días. Desde entonces, el señor Bondevik nunca sintió más atracción hacia los omegas que a los betas. Los betas mantenían sus aromas emocionales en raya, más que las otras naturalezas, y no eran tan fácil de influenciar, haciéndolos todo un reto para él.

Emil se quedó parado ahí incomodo por un momento mientras sus padres comenzaban a coquetearse recordado sus días de juventud, ese momento fue su oportunidad para tomar un folleto acerca de los omegas del montón y se fue a revisar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, no pudo siquiera llegar a la mitad del camino cuando escucho los llantos de placer de Lukas… ¿o eran de dolor?, decidió que era mejor dejarlo hasta que leyera un poco más acerca de los omegas. A su edad, Emil seguía encontrando cualquier tema de pubertad y naturalezas como desagradables, pero decidió que ayudaría a su hermano con eso, así que se puso a investigar. El chico apunto preguntas en su mente para preguntar a sus amigos con hermanos mayores omega mientras también se esforzaba por recordar cuales eran las naturalezas de los hermanos mayores de Xiao. Había seis niños Wang viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y aunque recordaba que al menos uno de ellos era omega no pudo recordar quien. El mismo señor Wang era uno, pero preguntar a un adulto omega iba más allá de la zona de confort de cualquier niño.

Pensando en los Wang, el teléfono de Emil vibro con un mensaje de texto del menor de los hijos de los hermanos asiáticos cuando él llegaba a su habitación.

 _Xiao: Probablemente Lukas se sienta como mierda ahora, pero hazle saber que siempre estaré encantado de ayudarlo en cualquier momento ;)_

Un gruñido escapo de la garganta de Emil sin avisar mientras rápidamente presionaba su teléfono y escribía una respuesta.

 _Emil: ¡Tócalo y te mato!_

 _Xiao: ¿Celoso nene? ;)_

La respuesta fue inmediata y los dos bromearon un rato hasta que Emil escucho gritos de afuera.

"¡Déjame ir Berwald!" Mathias arrastraba a su sueco amigo bajo la calle mientras el otro jalaba de la espalda del abrigo del danés. "¿No tienes una práctica a la que ir?"

"Debo echart´ un ojo" Berwald se las arregló para jalar al idiota de su amigo unos pasos hacia atrás antes de que el otro ganara unos hacia adelante. Fue una sorpresa que los dos llegaran a ninguna parte, pero Berwald también tenía unas cuantas dudas sobre su amigo noruego, por lo que no intento tanto detener a Mathias.

"¡Quieren callarse!" Emil siseó a los dos alfas mayores desde su habitación en el segundo piso. "¡Lukas intenta dormir!".

Eso era una vil mentira y los tres lo sabían.

Mathias rio alto, su voz resonó en las casas vecinas mientras Berwald se ruborizaba y miraba a otro lado sintiendo culpa por el hermano mayor. Sabían que estaba pasando tras esos muros, pero necesitaba desesperadamente no fijarse en eso o deberían enfrentar las consecuencias y la vergüenza. Sin embargo, se arriesgaron a la oportunidad de perder sus vidas si el señor Bondevik se enteraba acerca de su "visita" para aliviar a su amigo. Después de suplicarle a Emil por 15 minutos, los dos lo convencieron de que bajara a caminar con ellos un rato por la colonia mientras intentaban responder las preguntas del más joven.

Comenzaba a nevar un poco cuando Emil había salido para encontrarse con los amigos de su hermano, a pesar de que en el pasado le disgustaban. Le sorprendía lo mucho que podía tolerarlos después de hacerse amigo de Xiao. Definitivamente su tendencia a exasperarse había mejorado.

Por desgracia, esa indulgencia no duraría mucho con los dos adolescentes. Ninguno de los chicos podía aclarar las dudas de Emil, mientras que Mathias decía una cosa, Berwald decía otra. Pudo sentir como su dolor de cabeza se incrementaba para cuando habían dado la vuelta a la colonia y regresaba a la casa de los Bondevik. Sin embargo, antes de que Emil pudiera regresar a casa, Mathias y Berwald se engancharon del joven chico.

"Espera, por favor dale esto a Lukas," Mathias saco una de sus sudaderas favoritas de su mochila y se la ofreció al hermano de su amigo.

Berwald se quitó su bufanda y también se la ofreció. "Eso ay´dara a calmarlo un poco si tien´ aromas alfa familiares alrededor d' él."

El menor los tomo renuentemente, pero no sin antes mirarlos enojado y mandarlos de vuelta. Tenía la sensación de esos dos no se irían si no tomaba sus regalos, pero no significaba que tuviera que cumplir. Inseguro de lo que los amigos de Lukas le dijeron era verdad, Emil regreso a su cuarto para investigar eso y otras preguntas antes de intentarlo.

Junto a la sudadera de Mathias y la bufanda de Berwald, Emil reunió almohadas de la habitación de sus padres, una de su padre y una de su madre, y su propia cobija favorita. A pesar del hecho que no tenía feromonas de su naturaleza, la página web que encontró recomendaba que los miembros de la familia le dieran cosas al nuevo omega. La mezcla de los familiares alfas era recomendable, pero el olor de los familiares funcionaba su no había variedad de aromas de alfas. La variedad de estos aromas prevenía al omega de atarse a cierta persona mientras tomaba confianza con aquellos arromas de los que lo rodeaban en el celo.

La página también recomendaba incluir la comida favorita de los omegas, especialmente durante los últimos días del celo. Normalmente, un omega se olvidaba de la comida en los primeros dos días mientras se enfocaban en querer emparejarse, sin embargo, era importante recordar ser paciente con los omegas y recordarle comer tentándolos y satisfaciendo sus antojos.

Mientras Emil seguía leyendo. Creía que cuidar a un omega en celo debería ser bastante simple; después de todo, su hermano era usualmente fácil de complacer, pero este no era el caso. La familia Bondevik pronto sabría cuan necesitado y vulnerable podría llegar a ser un omega. Cuando Lukas no estaba enloqueciendo con lujuria, tenía momentos de timidez, y a veces estaba emocional, tímido cuando pudo echar un vistazo fuera de su habitación para estirar y respirar aire fresco, tan fresco como el aire de invierno podía ser en esa época del año. Aunque tenía permitido salir de su cuarto durante los puntos bajos de su celo, el señor Bondevik le prohibió salir de la casa, incluso al patio trasero, ni estaba permitido ningún beta o alfa en la casa. Por lo tanto, si Emil quería salir a jugar con sus amigos, tenía que ser afuera en la fría nieve.

No le molestaba dejar la casa, pero cada vez que lo hacía, podía sentir las curiosas miradas del suyo o de los mejores amigos alfas de Lukas. Las feromonas de celo de su hermano a veces podían penetrar su propia ropa lo que lo dejaba en una incómoda situación con Xiao y los otros.

Los días siguientes al incidente de Lukas fueron los últimos días de clases y Emil estaba exhausto de estudiar y preocuparse por su hermano. Estaba optimista de que Lukas pasaba por más dolor que placer, lo que agitaba algo dentro de Emil que no supo identificar y lo molestaba. Pensamientos consternados brotaban dentro de su cabeza, lo que lo distrajo del repentino ataque de Xiao.

Se abalanzo sobre el islándico y comenzó a acurrucarse y olerlo hasta que las feromonas omega desparecieron y Emil quedo neutralizado de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!"

Avergonzado, pero no tanto como el rubio, Xiao sonrió mientras no soltaba su agarre de su mejor amigo. "Lo siento, por un momento, como que pensé que también ibas a entrar en celo. Es que hueles tan irresistible. Lukas debe estar, como que pasando un infierno-de-celo si incluso tu hueles así."

Emil golpeó a Xiao, "No hables de mi hermano; de hecho ¡ni siquiera pienses en él! Si descubro que estas fantaseando con el: Ardera. El. Infierno."

Su amigo de los últimos cinco años pestañeo hacia él, "Emil, estas como, ¿estás bien?", Se alejó unos pasos de él para mirar su entrepierna y después se acercó para olerlo de nuevo. "No hueles o te ves como si fueses a descubrir tu naturaleza. Por un segundo, como que pensé que te ibas a volver alfa."

Xiao instintivamente corrió hacia a Emil para atraparlo mientras él se balanceaba.

"No…," Sus ojos violetas comenzaban a bajar también, pero alejo la ayuda de su amigo. "Solo tengo sueño."

Tomando ventaja de la debilidad de Emil, Xiao lo jalo hacia sí, rodeando la cintura del otro con los brazos para sostenerlo. "Vamos, no tenemos examen en nuestra primera clase, vamos a saltárnosla. Conozco el mejor lugar para escondernos."

Por el recordatorio del celo de Lukas, Emil pasó la noche en casa de los Wang, de lo contrario se preocuparía hasta el cansancio acerca de Lukas. Su amigo podría fastidiarlo por ser semejante beta, siendo que ambos deseaban que ese no fuera el caso. Emil quería ser un alfa, así tendría la oportunidad de proteger a Lukas como él lo había hecho cuando eran más jóvenes, pero Xiao esperaba lo opuesto. Con el paso de los años, Xiao conocía a su mejor amigo, y poco a poco se enamoró de él. El islándico parecía no tener idea sobre eso, sin embargo, con las bromas y el travieso coqueteo, no podía faltar mucho antes de que lo entendiera. Para entonces esperaba que su tonto enamoramiento pudiera ser algo más o desaparecer una vez que Emil pasara por su naturaleza.

Unos días después de navidad y el celo de Lukas terminado (el mejor regalo que un omega pudiera pedir), todo regreso a la normalidad. Nada físicamente cambio en Lukas, excepto por los nuevos aromas que despedía y que solo su padre era capaz de decir cómo se sentía su hijo. Por lo tanto, aunque Lukas seguía más o menos bajo arresto domiciliario, porque él y la señora Bondevik estaban sobreprotectores, dejaron que el amigo alfa de Emil lo visitara. El señor Bondevik pensó que esto permitiría que Lukas se ajustara a diferentes alfas antes de que regresaran esos dos, amigos alfa.

Los hermanos estaban viendo televisión, Lukas abrazaba sus rodillas bajo la cobija de Emil en el sofá de dos plazas, mientras que Emil estaba encorvado en el reclinable con sus brazos colgando de él, cuando su padre pasó por la sala. "Wow, chicos se ven tan cautivados," acomodaba su corbata mientras miraba un poco del documental de ballenas con sus hijos. Bajito murmuro "son tan raros," mientras ignoraba las apáticas miradas que sus hijos le dedicaban. En voz más alta les recordó que su madre ya se había ido al trabajo y que lo habían llamado para buscar unos cuantos papeles que habían desparecido. "No miren la tele todo el día. El dinero está en la mesa para pizza o lo que sea. Los veo al rato."

Justo cuando estaba por irse, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Xiao. "Oh, que sorpresa," las habilidades para actuar del señor Bondevik dejaban algo que desear, "es bueno verte… espero que hayas disfrutado tus… vacaciones. Bueno, mejor me voy." Sin detenerse a escuchar una respuesta, se hizo a un lado para dejar que el pre-adolescente entrara en la casa.

El silencio inundo a los tres, hasta que Xiao tomo eso como invitación para sentarse junto a Lukas. Había olvidado que Lukas era un omega hasta que olio el aroma de molestia irradiando del hermano mayor. Sonriendo, Xiao se estiro y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. "Entonces, Lukas, ¿disfrutando de tu descanso hasta ahora?"

"Xiao," Emil lo amenazo, el documental de ballenas había sido olvidado.

Sin embargo, Lukas le regreso la sonrisa mientras se hacia el desentendido de la pregunta mientras se encogía de hombros. Él también podía oler las emociones de otros y pudo distinguir para quien era esa broma.

"Ya sabes, fue… estimulante."

Una ruidosa risa salió del moreno. "Oh, apuesto que sí. ¿Te importa explicarme con detalle?"

"Bueno…," Lukas estiro sus piernas y poco a poco las acomodo cerca del amigo de su hermano.

"Lukas."

"¿O tal vez enseñarme?" Xiao se acercó mientras intentaba mirarlo tan seductoramente como un niño de doce años podía conseguir. Sus labios se curvaron en una risa cuando la esencia juguetona de Lukas hizo cosquillas en su nariz.

Ambos adoraban sacar de quicio a Emil hasta que el olor de irritados celos los golpeo como advertencia antes de que Emil tirara a su amigo del sillón.

Con la confusa intención de poner a Xiao en su lugar, Emil giro su mano para golpear a su amigo, pero la adrenalina y el instinto taladraron al asiático, permitiéndole esquivarlo a tiempo. Irradiando feromonas irritando su propia frustración, pronto ambos niños estaban en el piso girando y golpeándose.

Un racional miedo engullo a Lukas antes de que se diera cuenta que había visto esto antes y se puso en acción a pesar de que su omega interno le gritaba que los dejara.

Metiendo su rodilla y luego su pie entre los dos amigos, Lukas recibió un par de rasguños y mordidas de los dos antes de separarlos. Mantuvo a Xiao abajo con su pie mientras jalaba a su pequeño hermano de la oreja.

"¡¿Pero qué mierda chicos?!" Furiosas lágrimas caían de la cara de Lukas lo que detuvo la lucha de Emil.

La preocupación por su hermano lo motivo a acunar la cara de su hermano mayor y limpiar las lágrimas. La atmosfera se llenó de afecto y culpa, y los dos hermanos olvidaron a su visita.

Eso fue, hasta que Xiao alcanzo y palmeo la erección de Emil.

"Wow, estas duro."

Toda la serenidad se olvidó, Emil se abalanzo sobre Xiao de nuevo y los dos continuaron su pela. Esta vez, Lukas se sentó de nuevo y apostaba consigo mismo sobre quien ganaría.

Debía molestarle presenciar como su hermano se volvía un alfa justo después de que él se volviera un omega, pero después de una semana en el infierno, a Lukas no le podía importar menos. El seguía siendo el mismo, sin importar su naturaleza, y Emil seria su pequeño hermanito por siempre. Solo porque Emil era un alfa ahora no significaba que se detendría de proteger al menor, aunque… ahora él tenía una ventaja.

Aclarando su mente y dejando que el miedo inicial que había ignorado antes regresara, Lukas se dejó a su naturaleza y se acobardo en el sillón. Lucho por borrar la sonrisa de sus labios cuando noto que su esencia de ansiedad llegaba a los dos alfas del piso. No queriendo arruinar su acto por liberar confiadas feromonas, Lukas se tallo los ojos y trato de llorar. Talvez fue un poco demasiado convincente, porque una vez que las lágrimas fluían otra vez sobre sus suaves mejillas, ya tenía a dos alfas a sus pies.

Emil y Xiao se movieron hacia el sillón para consolar a Lukas, pero se quedaron impactados cuando Lukas se sacudió y luego libero olores divertidos. Levanto su cara para reír abiertamente de los jóvenes alfas antes de levantarse y suspirar.

"Oh," meneo su cabeza, dejando que sus rasgos regresaran a su estado relajado y aburrido. "Tengo hambre. ¿Pizza está bien para ustedes?"

x. X. x.

A pesar de haber descubierto su sorprendente control sobre sus emociones y olores, Lukas no fue capaz de regresar a su vida anterior al celo. Lo más cercano que tuvo a 'normal' fue después de año nuevo, Berwald y Mathias tuvieron permiso para visitarlo, pero solo con la supervisión de cualquiera de sus padres o Emil. Al principio, los tres adolescentes mayores encontraron lindo como Emil actuaba como un rudo alfa, pero pronto se volvió molesto. No dejaba hacer nada a Lukas por su cuenta, ya fuera salir o mover algún mueble pesado de su habitación.

Berwald le aseguro que se calmaría, le recordó a su amigo como Alfred se había comportado con Matthew cuando él se volvió omega. Los gemelos volvieron a la normalidad como si ninguno tuviera su naturaleza, aunque había momentos cuando Alfred podía ponerse a la defensiva cuando un alfa mostraba interés en su hermano.

Lukas estuvo de acuerdo e incluso fue capaz de divertirse con toda la atención que Emil le estaba dando, pero no pudo tolerar se tratado diferente en la escuela. Cuando intento regresar a su horario normal, un profesor alfa se rio de él y lo encaminado al lado omega de la escuela. Ahora, en lugar de ser un estudiante Phi, era Omicron. Todo el mundo le explico que las clases avanzadas de omegas eran iguales a las clases de alfas y betas, pero no era lo mismo para él. No sería capaz de estar con sus amigos nunca más.

"Buenos días clase," la nueva profesora de Lukas anunció el primer día de clase al regreso de las vacaciones. "Me gustaría empezar este semestre presentándoles a dos nuevos alumnos. Pasen, Lukas y Tino." Espero felizmente por los dos chicos a que entraran al frente de la clase.

* * *

 _¡Finalmente! No sé por qué este capítulo me tomo una eternidad en terminar. Quería agregar más de Tino, pero tendrá más tiempo el próximo capítulo. Oh, y lamento si Lukas se ve fuera de personaje cuando se reía de Xiao y Emil, creo que solo estaba actuando para impactar a los chicos. No sé, Lukas es un misterio para mí ¡y eso hace que lo ame tantoooooooo!_

 _Entonces ¿Qué opinan? ¿Los confunde algo? Solo como recordatorio, esto será en su mayoría DenNor (una vez que lo tenga en ¿tres o cuatro capítulos? D: espero que antes… si ¡como máximo tres entonces!) , Pero habrá insinuaciones Noruega x quiensea cuanto quiera! (se aceptan sugerencias) :P sé que a muchos de ustedes no les gusta el SuNor, pero créame, será muy muy breve porque Tino ya hizo su aparición y saben que Berwald no es capaz de resistirse al pequeño y lindo Tino!_

 _¡PREPARENSE PARA EL DRAMA! ¿Puse drama como género? Porque rayos, ¡se aproxima como tren descarriado o lo que sea!_

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **1: Bad-Touch-Trio. Lo cambie porque su traducción en español siempre me resulto extraña (y yo amo a esos tres) una disculpa si le molesta! .**

 **2: Slick: lo deje como en el original, slick quiere decir "resbaloso" pero en el omegaverse se refiere a la sustancia que secretan los omegas para facilitar la penetración, es un lubricante natural como el que generan las mujeres durante el acto sexual.**

 **¡Gracias a** **Alex Makenshi** **por aclararme lo de las clases en estados unidos! Cito:** ** _en High school se manejan como clases avanzadas si tomas cualquier clase en honors tu puntaje o digamosle promedio sube más que con las clases normales ademas de que te dan algunos créditos para la universidad si las pasas con buena calificación... Estas clases te las pueden poner como un electivo o como una clase normal por ejemplo si tienes que tomar alguna clase de ciencias y quieres mas créditos puedes tomar un honors teniendo estas un nivel mas avanzado_**

 **Ay por fin quedó x'D , me tomo un largo tiempo porque hay muchas frases que se me complicaron al inicio del capítulo (las revise com veces x'D), eso y que ya entre a la escuela ¡yay! Último semestre de la carrera! Deséenme suerte.**

 **¡Ya actualizo la versión original! Se está poniendo tan bueno *H* no voy a spoilear nada pero omg, los chicos son tan lindos v .**

 **Y de nuevo una disculpa por el retraso, aproveche el puente para terminarlo ¡me apresurare para tener el próximo cuanto antes! Si les gusto el fic recomiéndenlo con su amigos y fans de hetalia, me harían muy feliz :'D.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. CAPITULO 4: DETERMINACIÓN

**CAPITULO 4: Determinación**

Un par de ojos azul cobalto miraban por la ventana mientras su primer día de regreso a clases terminaba. El mundo exterior reflejaba como se sentía por dentro, frio y cambiante, debido a la nieve que se derretía, pero la tranquilidad que observaba de esa húmeda tarde de invierno no era lo que pasaba en el interior del lugar. Cuando su profesora de historia les había regalado 10 minutos a sus estudiantes, fue bombardeado por sonrientes omegas y sus emocionadas esencias cuando intercambiaban historias de sus vacaciones de invierno.

La mayoría hablaba del tiempo que pasaron con sus seres queridos, sus parejas alfa, y los regalos que habían recibido, lo que alteraba los nervios de Lukas. Aunque él también había recibido varios regalos, había pasado una buena porción de sus vacaciones encerrado en su cuarto mientras los demás revoloteaban con dicha por la vida. Olvidó fácilmente, por cuan animadamente charlaban, que ellos también pasaban por los periodos de celo; pero nada podría sacarlo de su estado de auto- aborrecimiento.

El día fue largo y molesto sin ningún consuelo de sus amigos en el lado opuesto de la escuela. Se encontraron en el salón de estudio y en el almuerzo, pero su presencia lo molestó aún más. Actuaban más o menos como si él fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana que como su antiguo yo. Para empeorarlo, Lukas ahora podía oler sus emociones y ambos estaban aprensivo por cómo tratar al nuevo omega. Había pensado que habían quedado las cosas claras cuando lo habían visitado la semana pasada, que nada había cambiado entre ellos, sin embargo, volvieron a ser los gatos asustadizos de la semana pasada.

Incluso podría decir que los alfas solo querían abrazarse y restregarse con él, por sus confundidas feromonas que seguían exhalando mientras se ajustaban a su cambiante cuerpo, pero les dijo que se detuvieran.

"¿Estas bien?" Unos ojos violeta claro lo miraban desde arriba. "Hueles molesto."

La ira le crispo por dentro con la conversación. Lukas había sido un omega por 13 días y ya estaba enfermo de los abundantes aromas alrededor de él. Odiaba saber cómo los demás se sentían porque su nariz lo detectaba y que los demás detectaran como se sentía porque inconscientemente lo irradiaba. ¡Era como si pudieran leer su mente!

"Lo siento," retrocedió un poco ante la subida de la esencia perturbada de Lukas.

Lukas imagino que si los demás tuvieran oídos, se habrían amontando detrás de él alterados. Solo de imaginar al pequeño omega con unas lindas orejas ayudándolo a calmar las emociones de los demás, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios después de dejar escapar un suspiro entendiendo.

"No, no, yo soy el que debe disculparse," giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, pero sus ojos se quedaron en el nuevo estudiante. "Aun trato de acostumbrarme a… todo esto." Con esas últimas palabras, su voz se hizo un poco más grave y su expresión se volvió perpleja.

También estaba eso, la pubertad lo había cambiado aún más. Su voz se volvió más grave, cabello le crecía por todas partes, y se estaba volviendo más caliente. Después de la primera visita de sus amigos hace unos pocos días, el pequeño noruego sintió la necesidad de tocarse tan pronto como ellos se fueron y cuando tuvo la privacidad para hacerlo. Esa mañana antes de la escuela había despertado con una tienda de campaña en los boxers y una confusa recapitulación del estimulante sueño.

¡Ese no había sido el trato! Los cambios comenzaban a enloquecerlo.

Tino se sentó enfrente de él, tomando su silencio como una invitación. "¿Te refieres a ser un omega?" El joven finlandés había escuchado que Lukas fue el último omega de su clase en ser descubierto cuando se presentaron más temprano ese día, pero tenía una idea de que tan mal lo había afectado. "Si, recuerdo mi transición. Al principio, estaba muy, muy, en serio, muy molesto porque mi mejor amigo en casa se volvió un beta. De hecho, todos mis amigos cercanos se volvieron alfas o betas y yo era el único omega ¡y eso apestaba! Hacíamos todo juntos ¡y me refiero a todo! Y sin embargo, cuando regresé de mi semana de penosa ausencia, no me fue permitido regresar al equipo de hockey con ellos porque era 'muy débil' ¡pero 'muy débil' mi trasero! Yo podía seguir jugando tan bien y aun así- oh dios, ¡Estoy divagando de nuevo! Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo cómo te sientes y puedo ayudarte si qui-"

Los ojos de Lukas se dilataron cuando Tino habló sobre el hockey y la realidad lo golpeo una vez más. Tan pronto como la campana final sonó, el noruego recogió sus cosas y apenas le dedico una mirada de despedida al estudiante nuevo. Tenía que encontrar a Mathias y a su entrenador. Tenían que dejarlo seguir en el equipo o de lo contrario todas las partes de él se rasgarían.

El joven adolescente se impulsó lejos, esquivando a sus compañeros y ocasionalmente a sus profesores mientras se los encontraba en su camino a la salida más cercana. Podía escuchar los regaños de los adultos y esporádicamente de los chicos mayores **(1)** sobre ir corriendo por los pasillos, pero no le pudo importar menos. Necesitaba confirmar que no todo estaba perdido, que seguía siendo parte de equipo de futbol y podía unirse a la práctica para la siguiente temporada. Él fue uno de los jugadores principales la temporada pasada, seguramente no sería remplazado simplemente por su naturaleza. Sin embargo, una persistente duda golpeaba su estómago.

Cuando doblaba en una esquina, Lukas chocó con el nuevo capitán de la siguiente temporada, haciendo tropezar al mayor y alto adolescente.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Sadiq se giró, listo para golpear al culpable, pero se detuvo cuando vio quien era.

"¡Hey Lukas! ¿Cómo va…," Olio alrededor y comenzó a reír. "¡No es cierto! ¡No lo puedo creer! Lo escuche de Toni, ¡Pero no podía creerlo! ¿Cómo te va hombre?" No era como si no pudiera decirlo, pero se imaginó que era mejor preguntarle al muchacho.

"El entrenador ¿Dónde está el entrenador?" El rubio ni siquiera se molestó con la trivial pregunta, aunque estaba agradecido que el alfa mayor preguntara.

Percibiendo la frenética preocupación del otro, señalo hacia la oficina de deportes con su pulgar y se quitó del camino del omega. Tenía un inquietante presentimiento acerca de lo que al otro le consternaba y decidió darle privacidad regresando a los casilleros y posiblemente advertir a Mathias de la aparición de su amigo omega.

Lukas irrumpió en la oficina del entrenador, sorprendiendo al beta adulto lo suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara y tener que poner su mano en el pecho hasta que se calmara. Después de que impacto inicial se calmara, el entrenador fue capaz de reprender al joven adolescente. "¿Dónde están tus modales jovencito? Honestamente, esperaba más de ti.

"Entrenador," la voz del chico se rompió. "Yo… aún sigo en el equipo, ¿verdad?"

Aunque el hombre mayor era un beta y no percibía las feromonas alfas y omegas, podía sentir su garganta sofocarse con las desenfrenadas emociones del joven jugador. Trató de pasarlas, pero sus emociones eran demasiado crudas para él sin un apropiado vaso de agua. Desafortunadamente, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más preocupado se ponía Lukas y el entrenador no pudo con eso.

"¡Suficiente!" El típicamente tranquilo beta alzo la voz junto a sus manos como si pudiera limpiar la feromonas el aire. "Lukas, entiendo tu consternación, pero no puedo lidiar contigo ahora. En estos momentos, estas fuera del equipo sin discusión. Ahora eres un omega y el equipo en su mayoría está lleno de alfas y solo dos betas. Hay muchos riesgos contigo en el equipo por lo que voy a tener que dejarte ir. Talvez podamos discutir las cosas cuando pasen las pruebas y tu estés más calmado, pero por ahora, tengo que pedirte que dejes la oficina."

Aturdido, y con la fuerza más de alfa que de beta del entrenador, Lukas no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Cuando salió de la oficina, muchas variantes de depresión lo invadieron, sin embargo, pronto se transformó en furia mientras caminaba por el pasillo para dejar las oficinas. Ya nadie parecía confiar en él, solo porque su naturaleza había sido revelada y era patético. Los alfas se creían superiores, pero realmente tenían miedo de verse débiles comparados con una naturaleza 'inferior'. Lukas hervía en rebeldía y pensamientos como esos atravesaron por su mente. Esperaba no tener que encarar las lastimosas miradas de sus compañeros de equipo mientras caminaba en ese patético mundo, pero no tenía esa suerte. Al final del pasillo estaban parados algunos de sus curiosos compañeros alfas, pero más importante, su mejor amigo. Era la última persona de la que quería recibir lástima porque él debía entrar para apoyarlo en lugar de estar en su contra como sospechaba que lo estaba.

Constantemente se le acercaban, Lukas podía sentir la pena que los demás sentían por él, confirmando así sus sospechas. Y por segunda vez ese día, sentía el sentimiento de menosprecio irradiar del alto adolescente mientras la distancia entre ellos se hacía más y más pequeña. Incluso si Lukas no podía oler la aprensión de sus amigos, podía decir que Mathias de alguna manera se sentía responsable de no prevenir a Lukas de entrar a enfrentar al entrenador.

Oh, como quería desahogarse con Mathias, sacar su frustración en el alto muchacho. Talvez entonces probaría a su amigo, compañeros y el entrenador que todos estaban equivocados con él. Él seguía siendo Lukas Bondevik, delantero titular y el segundo más rápido del equipo. Sin embargo, aunque golpeara a Mathias para probar que aún podía seguir por su cuenta, no lograría nada realmente. Al menos logaría ser suspendido de la escuela y perdería la minúscula oportunidad de regresar al equipo.

Por eso, tan pronto Mathias se acercaba más para consolar a su mejor amigo, el pequeño adolescente se alejaba y continuaba caminando.

"Luke… es lo-"

"¡No te atrevas a decirlo!" El omega giró su cuerpo entero para encarar al danés. Su resolución de ignorar al chico se hizo pedazos. "¡No lo digas mierda!" Sus ojos zafiro ardieron con una intensidad tan fuerte que el alfa se estremeció. En el corto tiempo que Mathias había sido un alfa, nunca había sentido la necesidad de defenderse de un omega, pero Lukas lo hizo y no estaba del todo sorprendido. Creciendo juntos, probaba que Lukas podía cuidarse por su cuenta sin importar su naturaleza, aun así había otras preocupaciones acerca de dicha naturaleza que impedían a Mathias estar cien por ciento del tiempo tras él.

Solo podía ver la retirada de su amigo mientras tropezaba, sabiendo que empeoraría las cosas si lo seguía.

Incluso si hervía, Lukas sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no le importó. No había nada peor que estar a punto de estallar y dejar que sus emociones dominaran sus actos antes de hacer algo al respecto. Aunque, a pesar de estar hirviendo, no quería estar solo. Su compostura flaqueaba con cada paso que daba lejos de su mejor amigo. Por lo que, no era sorprendente que buscara a su otro mejor amigo cuando se sentía traicionado por el otro. Rara vez que el dejaba a un amigo por otro, usualmente él era el amigo que los demás buscaban, pero Lukas sabía que uno u otro estarían ahí para él.

Fue un bono que Berwald pudiera conciliar sus emociones mucho mejor que Mathias, y justo en ese momento, Lukas necesitaba eso. Buscaba normalidad, incluso si solo duraba un minuto.

Y entonces, Lukas se encamino hacia la arena de hielo en el otro lado del campus y sentarse humeando en las laterales, mirando al equipo de Berwald practicar antes de su juego del próximo sábado.

Aun así, en lugar de dejar que el tiempo lo calmara, la violencia que el equipo de hockey exhibía solo incitaba más al omega. Quería salir ahí y empujar y golpear a los demás alfas. Quería patinar rápido, sentir la adrenalina atravesarlo, y triunfar probando su valor. Quería la aceptación de un equipo. Un grupo de personas del cual pudiera depender como ellos de él. El suyo lo había abandonado, junto con su mejor amigo.

Lukas estaba exagerando, y una parte de él lo sabía, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Se había entumeciendo de estar sentado ahí, observando y contemplando, dejando que pensamientos deprimentes lo afectaran. Sin embargo, su furia no parecía haberse esfumado por completo para el momento en que la práctica había terminado y el equipo de hockey patinaba fuera de la pista. Berwald se quedó, mientras otros lo felicitaban por sus progresos.

El adolescente no había querido ser un jugador originalmente, pero después de su primer año de secundaria, había aprendido a amar el deporte. Ahora, era uno de los mejores, pero no era suficientemente bueno ser el mejor, tenía que serlo si quería enorgullecer a su padre. Con el comportamiento tranquilo de Berwald, el señor Oxenstirena veía a su hijo más como un beta que un alfa, y eso decepcionaba a ambos. Así que el sueco se esforzaba al máximo en lo que su padre veía como el supremo deporte de alfas, pero su conducta seguía siendo la misma.

Era eso lo que Lukas amaba de su amigo y el por qué lo respetaba. Se mantenía igual como era realmente, pero se esforzaba por cumplir con su padre y posiblemente un poco más. Era natural para él ir con su mejor amigo cuando el otro lo había decepcionado emocionalmente.

Berwald sabía de la presencia de Lukas, sin embargo, no lo había reconocido además de unas cuantas miradas que le había dado durante la práctica del equipo. Continuó con sus ejercicios mientras esperaba por su amigo.

Años con el noruego le habían enseñado que Lukas vendría cuando estuviera listo para hablar o escuchar. La conversación era raramente verbal, pero entendían perfectamente lo que el otro quería decir.

Esta vez, cuando Lukas finalmente se encamino al hielo y se puso su par de patines, mostro sus emociones al sueco, esperando que el entendiera ahora que ambos tenían sus naturalezas.

Y así lo hizo.

Incluso en el helado campo, Berwald pudo detectar la angustia y aflicción que luchaban en su interior. No tenía idea de que lo causaba, pero sabía cómo reprimirlo.

Con una pequeña seña con la cabeza animo a Lukas a que entrara en el hielo, sus ojos estaban ansiosos de liberarse de sus dificultades, preferentemente sin llorar de ira.

"¿Ya estrirast'?"

"Bien. Suicida, corre conmigo, ¿listo?"

Lukas lo escaneó **(2)** antes de mirarlo con duda, pero Berwald entendió sin ningún intercambio verbal. "El equipo no es tan p'sado. Ya ni siqui'ra lo si'nto. Puedo v'ncerte" Sin embargo, a pesar de decir eso, se quitó el equipo de protección y lo dejó de lado. El agitado aire alrededor de su amigo lo previnio de no dejárselo fácil al noruego. No le importaba, por lo que se unió a la silenciosa petición de su amigo. Mientras el frio aire lo envolvía, Berwald estiró, disfrutando ser libre de las hombreras.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, sonrió a Lukas y fue todo lo que el noruego necesitó para comenzar a sentirse mejor, pero la carrera podría elevar su espíritu aún más. Berwald lo estaba tratando como un igual, incluso habiendo descubierto su naturaleza.

"Listos…" Berwald comenzó, quitando la vista de su enamorado hacía el final de la pista.

"¡YA!" Lukas resopló cuando salió disparado.

Corrieron hasta el final, agachándose para tocar la línea final, y regresando al punto de inicio, a la siguiente línea del fondo, siguiendo la marca de la mitad. Se detuvieron en cada línea antes de regresar al punto inicial y comenzar otra vez. Ambos lo repitieron dos veces más antes de caer a sus necesidades y jadear sacando los pulmones. A pesar de que Lukas se sentía en llamas, definitivamente se sentía mejor.

Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Normalidad.

Igualdad.

Adrenalina.

Emoción.

Diversión.

x. X. x.

Tino miraba con envidia como Lukas y Oxenstierna se deslizaban a través del hielo. Extrañaba la sensación del crujir del hielo bajo sus pies, la adrenalina de un encuentro de hockey. Esta sería su primera temporada sin pisar el hielo, pero Tino esperaba no quedarse de esa manera.

Originalmente había planeado observar detenidamente los métodos de entrenamiento de Oxenstierna y tomar notas, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar a su compañero de clases patinando en el hielo y corriendo con él.

Mientras pensaba en el hielo, observaba a los dos… amigos? hablando, a pesar de que no parecía tal cosa. Más bien, parecía que estaban bailando después de su carrera. Lukas hizo más del baile girando y volviéndose, yendo y saltando mientras que Berwald ocasionalmente le daba un empujón o lo ayudaba a girar.

La sonrisa del chico más alto fue completa y tierna, pero Lukas no la noto. Estaba demasiado distraído por la canción en su cabeza como para abandonar su contienda. Aunque, cuando vio la sonrisa, la regreso, enormemente agradecido con su amigo, pero no entendía el significado detrás de esa amorosa mirada.

Sin embargo, Tino no conocía las contiendas de ambos chicos, desde su punto de vista, el par parecía una perfecta pareja sin ninguna preocupación del mundo. Se veían prósperos en la presencia y brillo del otro.

Suspirando, el joven omega finlandés, tomo sus cosas para salir, sin querer molestar al dúo. Si él tuviera un momento intimo con su pareja, no querría que se arruinara por algún nuevo estudiante. Incluso desde la distancia, podía notar que el par tenía química, o al menos historia, y esperaba encontrar a alguien así para él algún día. Sonriendo y deseando a su compañero de clase y a su viejo y unilateral rival buena suerte, salió del estadio, pero no sin tropezar y causando que la puerta se cerrara de golpe detrás de él, enviando primero su cara a la lodosa nieve.

"Auch…" Tino froto su nariz y limpio su cara de la odiosa mezcla. "Nadie creería esto de mí en casa… oh, ¿a quién engaño? Era torpe incluso antes de volverme un omega.

Solo espero que mi futura pareja no me encuentre como una molestia por mis dos pies izquierdos…" Los pensamientos de Tino tendían a sonar similares a esto desde que se había vuelo omega hace unos meses y sus amigos lo habían molestado que no encontraría a su pareja perfecta. Siendo la mariposa social que era, no podía soportar la idea de terminar solo, pero una semilla de duda se enterraba con el paso del tiempo. Observaba a los otros omegas de su edad teniendo citas e incluso siendo seriamente cortejados para el tiempo en que era consiente de su naturaleza y se preocupaba de que no quedaran alfas para él.

Siendo de una pequeña escuela, solo había una pequeña cantidad de alfas sin pareja, pero su nueva escuela parecía tener más que suficientes alfas solteros. Solo un día en la escuela nueva y Tino había comenzado a soñar con su pareja perfecta.

Pensaren parejas potenciales causaba en el omega una cálida sensación y un sonrojo que se esparcía por su cara. El pequeño finlandés se preguntaba acerca de la disposición de él o ella. Que características podrían iniciar la atracción entre ellos.

"Oh, ¡me pregunto si será amable y paciente conmigo!" Se dijo a sí mismo. "¡Y talvez confiable y fuerte! Debe ser un fan del hockey definitivamente, ¡Oh!"

Estos absurdos pensamientos tendían a detenerse cuando el pequeño omega recordaba cuál era su compromiso original consigo mismo cuando llegara a la nueva escuela. Tenía que mejorar su hockey y para hacer eso, aprender del único que pudo pasarlo. Oxenstierna.

Una imagen del jersey del otro apareció en su cabeza y la motivación atravesó al omega con una alta emoción.

¡Prepárate Oxenstierna, voy por ti! ¡Voy a derribarte!

x. X. x.

La burbujeante energía de Tino de la noche anterior seguía con él durante el resto del día, pero siempre desviaba la mirada cuando veía los suspiros del nuevo omega de la escuela.

Normalmente, Tino se alejaría de la gente abatida y deprimente, pero no podía olvidar la hermosa felicidad que irradiaba Lukas el día anterior. De no haberla visto con sus propios ojos, no lo habría creído, pero los dos eran el mismo. Incluso sin sus patines, Lukas se movía con tal gracia que Tino no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el de una manera importante.

Intento hablar con él en la siguiente ocasión en que estuvieran en la misma área, pero ya fuera Oxenstierna u otro, igual de alto y musculoso, alfa aparecía a su lado. Lukas era inaccesible para Tino hasta su clase final juntos donde estaban en el mismo cuarto sin alfas.

Mientras caminaba en el salón, camino derecho hacia Lukas quien ya estaba sentado cerca de la ventana y mirando por ella. Aunque seguía viéndose aburrido y fuera de sí, había una calmada mirada en sus ojos que no había visto a lo largo del día. Casi se veía relajado sin sus guardaespaldas a sus lados.

"¡Hola Lukas!"

Unos ojos azul profundo lo miraron con atención antes de regresar hacia la ventana "Hola".

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Supongo" esta vez Lukas no miro en su dirección.

El silencio lleno el espacio entre ellos mientras Tino trataba de penar en que decir antes de que la clase comenzara.

Sin embargo, nada venía a su mente y la clase se estaba apresurando en llegar, por lo que salió con la única cosa que pudo llegar a su mente.

"Eres muy lindo cuando sonríes."

Esta vez Lukas se giró para mirarlo. Intento verlo con enojo, pero el estudiante nuevo parecía tan inocente para haber dicho eso en broma como siempre hacia Mathias.

"Em… Gracias, creo" Confundido se preguntó cuándo el otro lo había visto sonreír, se giró nerviosamente hacia la ventana.

Los ojos de Tino se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho.

"Qui-quiero decir, ¡n-no me refería en una manera extraña! Tú ahora. Esa mañana no te veías bien… ¡Espera!" Tino tropezaba sus palabras mientras estas se clavaban en él, previniendo que hablara correctamente. "No, lo que trato de decir es que te ves hermoso, pero incluso más ahora que estas… relajado? Noooo," Gimió con vergüenza, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de corregirse porque su profesor había comenzado la clase.

Era una muy interesante clase acerca de los problemas de las naciones del mundo, pero Tino no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía asuntos más importantes, como limpiar su imagen y hacerse amigo de Lukas, eran cosas más importantes. Desafortunadamente, el pequeño omega nunca tuvo la oportunidad de explicar las cosas al otro porque la lectura de su profesor duro hasta el final de la clase.

E incluso entonces, tan pronto como la campana sonó, Lukas abandonó su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta. Tino intento seguirlo, solo pare rendirse cuando escucho el eco de una ruidosa voz diciendo el nombre de Lukas al final del pasillo.

Ante la advertencia de su nombre siendo invocado, la paz de Lukas aumentó, pero no la aprovecharía. El ruidoso alfa lo atrapo fácilmente. Como el danés se las había arreglado para llegar a él desde el otro lado de la escuela tan rápido lo había desconcertado, sin embargo no le daría al alfa el placer de jactarse preguntando.

"Hey colega, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres ir conmigo por el nuevo juego de Final Fantasy?"

Era una trampa, Lukas lo sabía. A Mathias no le gustaba realmente Final Fantasy tanto como a él, pero podría comprar los juegos ocasionalmente de todas maneras para que Lukas, quien no podía comprarlo, pudiera ir a su casa. Era como si el danés fuera un gigantesco y solitario cachorro que no quería ser abandonado y sabía cómo retener a Lukas a su lado. El omega, sin embargo, no iba a caer. Era más fuerte que eso, además aún estaba molesto por cuan fácil Mathias lo había traicionado el día anterior.

"¿No tienes entrenamiento al que ir?"

"Nop, lo dejé. ¡Haré la prueba para el equipo cuando tú lo hagas, Luke~!"

Momentáneamente conmovido por la decisión del otro, Lukas tuvo que gruñir para alejar la cálida sensación que comenzaba a surgir de la boca de su estómago. No perdonaría tan fácilmente a Mathias, pero el otro seguro sabía cómo calmarlo.

"No quiero verte jugar" el más bajito de los rubios estaba listo para ignorar a su amigo, pero fue detenido por la oferta del otro.

"Nah, puedes jugar tu primero. Yo solo miraré" Mathias sonrió generosamente a su amigo. Había dicho antes que su sonrisa era encantadora y que eso le podía ganar a quien sea, pero su amigo era todo un reto. "Vamos Lukie. ¡No hemos salido hace una eternidad!"

Lukas lo miro enojado, "Han sido como tres semanas"

"¡Y ha sido mucho tiempo!" El alto adolescente envolvió al más pequeño. La molesta esencia que irradiaba Lukas hizo cosquillas en la nariz de Mathias, pero se deleitaba con las minúsculas feromonas de comodidad que el otro trataba de frenar. "Wow, ¡eso significa que solo has sido un omega por tres semanas!"

"Eso sí ha sido mucho tiempo" gruño Lukas, iniciando algo en Mathias que causo que abrazara más fuerte al omega.

Tratando de discretamente inhalar la esencia de Lukas aún más, Mathias tronó la lengua, "Nah, te acostumbraras. Recuerdo cuando me volví un alfa como siempre estaba ya fuera enojado, posesivo o caliente."

En ese último comentario, el omega arrugó su nariz y luchó por alejarse. Sin embargo, como Mathias no lo dejaría ir, Lukas recurrio a la violencia dándole un codazo y empujando al alfa. El ataque fue mas por disgusto, pero una parte de él estaba celoso. Lukas hubiera preferido la ira y la posesividad sobre la ansiedad y la necesidad. Si estuviera en sus manos, erradicaría la calentura **(2)** de la existencia.

"Yo digo que aun eres así y aun no te ajustas a eso como tú crees", se las arreglo a decir cuando Mathias lo dejó ir. "Siempre que Ber está cerca sigues iniciando peleas con él. En futbol eres muy posesivo con el balón antes y después de la pubertad. Eso no ha cambiado. Y mientras que no quiero saber acerca de tu libido, apuesto a que se volvió mas fuerte ahora que maduraste como alfa."

"Eso no significa que me haya acostumbrado" Mathias trono la lengua cuando se estiraba y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la casa de Lukas. "He aprendido a aceptar que siempre estará ahí ese… fantoche de Waldo. La posesividad con el balón nos ha ayudado a conseguir goles lo sabes, y masturbarse nunca ha dañado a nadie."

El alfa rio cuando fue testigo de la expresión tímida de su mejor amigo ante sus palabras. Quería seguir hablado de eso, posiblemente exponerle a Lukas sus fantasías y soltar algunas insinuaciones que él era un factor constante de ellas, pero no podría poner a su amigo en ese punto. Mathias no quería correr el riesgo de perder su amistad para siempre solo por unos pocos deseos lujuriosos. En lugar de eso cambio el tema.

"¿Entonces aun iremos por el juego?"

"Bien."

Usando la excusa de que solo usaba al danés para tener lo que quería (el juego de Final Fantasy), los chicos, cambiaron su camino hacia la tienda de videojuegos. Habría sido un bono para Lukas si pasar algo de tiempo juntos pudiera regresar su relación a la normalidad de antes de descubrir sus naturalezas. Sin embargo, con la constante charla de Mathias acerca de las naturalezas y sus clases alfa, lo dudaba ampliamente.

"Mat," Lukas esperó a que el otro lo mirara antes de decirle abruptamente que se callara. "No quiero escuchar de tus clases de educación física o que alfa tuvo una calificación perfecta en el último examen. Quiero escuchar de nuestros amigos sin que sus naturalezas estén involucradas. Los omegas son tan listos y fuertes como los alfas. Solo podemos crear otros humanos pos los odiosos celos. Eso es todo, nuestra única diferencia. Y hablando de eso… te ganaré hasta la tienda."

Y salió corriendo. El veloz omega sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra el corredor más rápido de su equipo, pero fue por eso que jugo sucio. Mathias estaba por pasarlo cuando el omega dejo escapar un jadeo de dolor, alertando inmediatamente al alfa.

"¡Lukas, ¿estás bien?!"

Cojeando, Lukas asintió, aun así tuvo que agachar la cabeza simulando dolor mientras Mathias se le acercaba y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Sin saber de la treta del otro y siendo el preocupado amigo que era, Mathias se agacho para tener una mejor vista de los tobillos del mas bajito, solo para ser emboscado por su amigo. Lukas lo había atrapado su gorro y lo había jalado de su cabeza mientras lo tiraba, sacándolo así de balance. Con otra ventaja inicial, Lukas se precipito hacia adelante y se adentró en la tienda segundos antes que Mathias.

Una sonrisa se esparció en la cara del pequeño rubio mientras giraba para mirar a su amigo cruzando las puertas pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció cuando el fuerte alfa lo atrapo y apachurro.

"¡No es justo, Luke! ¡Hiciste trampa!" Mathias oculto su cara en el torso de Lukas con fingido disgusto, pero no pudo engañar a su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo. El omega no solo pudo sentir la risa de Mathias contra su pecho, si no que pudo oler su felicidad y emoción por ese contacto tan cercano.

"Déjame ir" Esta vez Lukas se retorció, no dispuesto del todo a regresar a la violencia de nuevo en la tienda. "Mathias, te juro que las cosas no iran bien para ti si no me bajas en este instante."

El danés obedeció, pero no sin antes informarle al noruego que sus trucos le dolían más que cualquier daño físico que pudiera infringirle.

"Solo esas molesto porque use mi cerebro y fuerza para vencerte."

Y unas horas después de eso, los chicos fueron capaces de olvidar sus naturalezas. Regresaron a la casa de Mathias y jugar sus juegos. Como el danés prometió, miró a Lukas jugar, pero pronto se aburrió de no hacer nada y comenzó a jugar un juego diferente en la consola portátil. La habitación del adolescente estaba relativamente tranquila excepto por los sonidos de los juegos y algún comentario ocasional entre los dos hasta entrada la tarde.

"Diablos Mat," Lukas se dejó caer en la cama de Mathias, "¿Dónde están tu mamá y papá? No han venido a decirte que la cena esta lista."

Sin quitar sus ojos del juego en sus manos, el alfa respondió que estaban fuera de la ciudad por una semana.

"Entonces salgamos y comamos antes de que me vaya a casa. Muero de hambre," el estómago del omega gruño de hambre.

"Espera, casi acabo este nivel."

Ahora Lukas fue el que gruño, pero se pondría cómodo si tenía que esperar.

Anidando en medio de la amplia cama del danés y rodeado de esponjosas almohadas, Lukas sentía como sus parpados le pesaban. No ayudo mucho que la esencia del alfa que lo rodeaba fuera familiar y que por lo tanto lo confortara. Casi se la había memorizado porque la olio muy seguido durante su primer celo junto con la esencia de Berwald.

Solo de pensar en las esencias de los dos alfas hacia que la cara de Lukas se ruborizara mientras recordaba las fantasías que el celo le inducia. Muchas de ellas involucraban a sus amigos, algunas veces uno contra uno y otras veces era dominado por ambos alfas. Sin embargo, con la esencia de Mathias más fuerte en ese momento, recordaba esos sueños más vividos que otros.

Durante su celo, su cuerpo se ponía frío y caliente a ratos y solo había una manera capaz de lidiar con eso era vistiendo la sudadera de Mathias. La esencia del alfa impregnada en la sudadera prometía protección para Lukas y comodidad mientras una clara imagen del alto adolescente abrazándolo aparecía. Sin embargo, esos tranquilizadores abrazos pronto se transformaban en sensuales caricias cuando su celo se elevaba y el omega rogaba por placer.

El ensueño favorito de Lukas de Mathias era del alfa dentro de él mientras sus largos brazos lo rodeaban desde atrás. Sus cálidos y fuertes músculos lo consentían y prometían al omega protección mientras que ásperos susurros lo excitaban. Ambas lascivas necesidades de ser dominado y ser mimado se fundían cuando alcanzaba el climax, pero no era suficiente un simple orgasmo. El celo continuaba con furor dentro de su joven y cansado cuerpo de adolescente y no se contendría hasta que quedara embarazado.

Desde esa noche, incluso después de que su celo desapareciera, los amigos de Lukas seguían asechando sus sueños húmedos. Y aunque no podía recordar con quien había eyaculado, no importaba, porque pensamientos de cualquiera de sus amigos provocaba mariposas en su estómago. No podía creer que se había imaginado a ambos, pero ahora más que nunca, había tenido problemas para verlos a los ojos. ¿Y qué tal se enteraban con una simple mirada?

Estarían disgustados.

Incluso si no estuvieran molestos, su amistad poco a poco iría quebrándose. Era inevitable. Eran alfas en busca de su pareja y una vez que estuvieran juntos, pocas cosas serían interesante entre ellos. Había escuchado por los demás como sus parejas a menudo perdían sus amistades porque estaban demasiado enfocados entre ellos y sus familias y Luka no quería eso. No era justo que ellos se avanzaran sin él porque dolería perder a sus mejores amigos. Se quedaría completamente solo.

Sin aviso, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse en la cara del adolescente.

Se imaginó a si mismo siendo todo un espectáculo y se acurruco entre las cómodas almohadas de Mathias entre lágrimas, pero al menos captó la atención del alfa.

De hecho, saco a Lukas de su estupor el ver cuán atento se había vuelto Mathias.

"¿Qué pasa?" Lukas pudo escuchar la angustia en la voz de su amigo y también olerla.

Le sorprendió que fuese capaz de responder de una manera inexpresiva que tenía hambre y que lo iba a dejar.

"Wow, wow, ¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?!" Mathias salto de su cama para seguir al omega a la puerta. "No puedes solo apagar tu tu… omegasidad! Fue como si en un momento cada fibra de mi cuerpo me decía que te ayudara y al otro momento ¡se había ido! Si fuese ciego, habría dicho que desapareciste! ¿Cómo hiciste eso Lukas?"

"Magia, y ahora vamos perezoso."

Mathias bufó, rechazando la simple explicación del otro y comenzando a quejarse y rogando todo el camino hacia el puesto de comida rápida. "¡Nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso! Hombre, fue algo genial, un poco aterrador, ¡pero sin duda genial! ¿Crees que yo pueda hacer eso? Espera, déjame intentar." Después de una pequeña pausa le preguntó al chico si podía sentir algo.

"Espera, si, si puedo," Lukas se giro para verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡¿De veras?!"

"Seee, tu estupidez incremento un montón." Relajo la mirada y miro al camino de nuevo.

"¡Luuuukaaaasssss!"

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír y ambos estaban aliviados de ver que su amistad no había cambiado mucho realmente por los recientes cambios en su cuerpo.

La atmosfera entre ellos era clara, pero solo lo fue hasta que Mathias abrió la boca.

"Sabes, eres muy lindo cuando sonríes."

Aunque un ligero, apenas notable, rubor apareció en las mejillas de Lukas no lo tomó como una ofensa como lo haría normalmente. Mathias, sin embargo, esperaba que el otro lo pateara o al menos lo ignorara, pero fue sorprendido por la respuesta de Lukas.

"Huh, tu eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy," soltó una risita al recordar el desastroso intento de conversación de Tino. Lukas apreciaba el esfuerzo del otro omega por ser amistoso con él, pero era demasiado tímido e inexperto para responderle. La mayoría de sus amistades habían sido forjadas con la ayuda de Mathias y Berwald. De lo contrario el nuevo omega habría estado solo sin sus dos mejores amigos. Sabía eso y su timidez lo hacía parecer distante, pero hablar sin sus amigos lo paralizaba.

Mathias gruño demasiado bajo como para que Lukas escuchara, pero el cambio en su aroma alerto a Lukas.

"¿Quién fue?"

"Tino, nuevo estudiante," el omega olfateo de nuevo, tratando de distinguir la emoción. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás… molesto?"

En realidad estaba celoso, pero eso era algo que no admitiría.

"Ja ja, no… es solo, uh… ¡curiosidad! ¿Entonces quieres decir que él se volvió recientemente omega también?" Mathias intentó imaginarse al nuevo omega, talvez alguien de quien pudiera sentirse atraído, pero nadie más que Lukas aparecía.

"No, bueno, no lo creo, pero el viene de otra escuela," sus ojos azul oscuro se alejaron de los azul claro.

A Mathias no le gustaba que mirara a otro lado, pero sonrio porque Lukas estaba haciendo amigos. Cuando lo menciono, Lukas giró sus ojos en respuesta. "Tengo a Arthur en una clase y Matthew esta en otras dos clases, sabes. Tengo amigos, pero extraño a los de mis viejas clases." Después de que Lukas dijera eso, se corrigió. "Bueno a algunos. Puedo estar sin ti, Gilbert y Alfred."

"¡Awww, no hablas en serio! ¡Si siempre ponemos el ambiente!"

Bufándose, el omega tuvo que bajar su bebida para prevenir derramarla. "Si claro, ustedes traen el caos y problemas, especialmente cuando Ivan, Elizaveta y Berwald están en el mismo salón que ustedes tres. Aunque en E.F. es emocionante, si no problemático, con ustedes 6."

Mientras recordaban su no tan distante, agotador pasado, la tarde se volvió noche y Lukas había pasado su "toque de queda."

Otro problemático obstáculo caía sobre el omega, pero fácilmente pudo evitarlo. Después de todo, no eran sus padres quienes habían impuesto dicha regla, si no su hermano menor. Lukas se había molestado al principio. Emil era dos años menos que él y pensaba que estaba a cargo, pero el hermano mayor encontró lindo como su pequeño hermano soltaría un puñetazo si ignoraba sus órdenes. Era como un gatito demandando atención.

Por lo tanto, a Lukas no le sorprendió ser atacado en el momento que puso un pie en la puerta principal.

Emil no tuvo que decir nada. El omega pudo sentir cuan molesto estaba su hermano alfa y le molesto más que lo haya afectado un poco. Él también podría ser nuevo en su naturaleza, pero sabía lo suficiente por observar a los Wangs que incluso el más joven alfa (Xiao) tenía algo de autoridad sobre los omegas mayores. Cuando Xiao se lo explicó, le dijo que era responsabilidad de los alfas conocer el paradero de sus omegas para garantizar su seguridad y en consecuencia su propia cordura. Y Emil comenzaba a preocuparse por donde estaba su hermano después de la escuela.

Lukas tenía un celular y usualmente llamaba a casa o mensajeaba a alguien, pero ninguno de los Bondevik había recibido noticias aun. Su padre se había molestado por un momento, sin embargo rápidamente lo dejo porque confiaba en su hijo mayor. La señora Bondevik comenzaba a preocuparse entrada la tarde, aunque no era tan expresiva como su hijo menor. Por fortuna, toda la tensión se alivió y los dos adultos pudieron dormir fácilmente tan pronto escucharon a los dos hermanos peleando. Todo volvía la normalidad.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Comiendo con Mathias, querido hermano," Lukas camino hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de café antes de comenzar con su tarea. "También jugamos el nuevo juego de Final Fantasy que salió. ¿Quieres un poco?" Le ofreció a su hermano y su perpetuo ceño fruncido.

"No gracias, ya es tarde y apenas llegaste," Emil no era un gran fan del café como lo era su hermano, pero ya no lo odiaba. Lukas olía como café y el aroma se había vuelto como una especie de alivio para él. "Podrías habernos avisado que llegarías tarde. Nos tenías preocupados."

Unas semanas atrás Lukas se habría exaltado por la preocupación de su hermano, pero ahora que ambos tenían sus naturalezas, era molesto. Lukas recordaba constantemente porque odiaba su naturaleza. Una y otra vez le había asegurado a su familia que simplemente porque era un omega no significaba que era diferente que antes. No era más débil y podía aplicar una llave de lucha a Emil si quería, pero todos sabían que no podría. La vida podría seguir si nada hubiese pasado hace tres semanas.

"Lo siento, simplemente se me olvido" No quería un conflicto, especialmente tarde en la noche. "No es como si tú y Xiao olvidaran avisar cada vez que están en uno de sus maratones de películas. Y hablando del pequeño chico, ¿Cómo lo está tomando Xiao?"

Cuando el mayor vio que Emil no le entendía del todo, se explicó mejor. "Ya sabes, de ti siendo un alfa. ¿No ha entrado en depresión o algo?"

Confundido Emil arrebato una galleta de la mano de su hermano "No…? ¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"Oh pobrecito," Lukas soltó una risita.

Recordaba la expresión del alfa asiático cuando dejo la casa de los Bondevik el dia que Emil se volvió un alfa. Todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando cierta naturaleza indeseada salió. Lukas conocía ese sentimiento y simpatizo con Xiao, sin embargo, como hermano mayor estaba alegre por el resultado. Emil siendo un alfa no hacía más difícil para Xiao cortejar a su lindo hermano, pero si realmente lo amaba, sus naturalezas no se interpondrían. Por así decirlo, como omega o no, Lukas vigilaría a su hermano y haría las cosas un poco más difíciles para Xiao.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Emil siseó cuando su hermano jugó con su cabello infantilmente.

"Eres tan lindo, _hemano_."

"¡Lukas!"

"¡Emil!"

x. X. x.

La siguiente mañana no fue tan agradable como la noche anterior.

Lukas se fue a dormir entrada la noche por terminar su tarea y revisarla una y otra vez para asegurarse que estaba perfecta. Tenía una nueva meta, Lukas estaba determinado en volverse el estudiante con las mejores calificaciones de su grado. Los alfas y betas usualmente tomaban los tres primeros lugares, pero no era extraño para un omega tener altas calificaciones. No se detendría ahí tampoco. El nuevo omega estaba completamente seguro en clasificar para el equipo de futbol de la universidad **(3)**.

Si no podía estar en el equipo, entonces no entendía cómo es que la sociedad clamaba que los omegas eran tratados como iguales. De hecho no parecía creíble que en las escuelas fueran segregados por naturalezas, pero continuar segregándolos fuera de las actividades escolares le parecía ridículo.

Desafortunadamente, la sangre del omega comenzó a hervir cuando vio que en la dirección de la escuela y equipos escolares fueran divididos en al menos dos divisiones separadas. Tronando la lengua por su descubrimiento, Lukas irrumpió lejos de la mesa que compartía con Mathias y Berwald durante su periodo de estudio para encontrar a Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland era el primer omega en ser electo como un representante de clase, pero todos sabían que no se detendría ahí. El pequeño y trabajador omega tenía sus ojos puestos en la presidencia en unos cuantos años Lukas le deseaba toda la suerte. Pero ahora, sin embargo, necesitaba algunas respuestas de su compañero de clase y amigo.

Lo encontró en el salón del consejo estudiantil sentado con un libro, fingiendo leerlo aunque realmente admiraba al alfa americano desde lejos. Cuando se dio cuenta que el furioso omega caminaba hacia él, se enderezó y se preparó para la tormenta que Lukas estaba por liberar.

"Buenos días Lukas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Puedes decirme por qué los clubs y deportes son marginados por naturalezas? Es ridículo."

El chico de cabellera rubio arena era fácilmente incitado y era realmente apasionado cuando se trataba del tema y las feromonas de Lukas influían bastante. "Entiendo tu ira, pero es solo porque esos auto-justificados idiotas a los que estamos forzados a llamar administradores lo mandan. Creen que esos alfas y betas están en diferentes ligas que nosotros porque estamos en peligro de sus acciones. Yo digo que ellos deberían aprender a controlarse e lugar de culpar a nuestra naturaleza. Comencé a escribir una legislación acerca de abolir esas barreras entre naturalezas, pero viendo que más de la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil en gobierno son alfas se ha vuelto bastante tedioso."

"El único beneficio que tienen los omegas al parecer sin embargo," continuo Arthur, y mientras más hablaba se sentía más como un beta para Lukas, "es que los omegas tiene esencialmente permitido crear cualquier tipo de club que quieran. Por lo que si tu quisieras crear un… club de libros de terror, por ejemplo, entonces puedes hacerlo a pesar de que ya hay tres clubs de libros disponibles para omegas. Otra ventaja que tenemos es que un club debe tener dos miembros para comenzar mientras que los clubs alfas y betas requieren un mínimo de cinco miembros para crear un club. No es exactamente igual, pero es lo único que me he arreglado en conseguir por ahora."

En medio del discurso del omega, un par de ojos carmesí granate aparecieron por debajo de la mesa donde Arthur estaba. Parecía inmóvil durante el discurso de representante, pero tan pronto terminó, el otro omega comenzó a hablar.

"Arthur," un fuerte acento rumano atrajo la atención, "la veo en el también. Su aura es fuerte… y muy bonita cuando se enoja de echo…"

Ante eso, Arthur levanto una ceja y se inclinó hacia adelante, "Interesante, ¿estás diciendo que Lukas puede tener magia en él?"

Una feliz sonrisa expuso el colmillo afilado del estudiante, "Más que eso, él ya ha jugado con ella antes."

Una molesta sensación atravesó a Lukas, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el otro omega hablo de nuevo con emoción. "Oh, ¡crece cuando está sintiendo fuertes emociones! Ahora estoy seguro de que nuestra aura y sentido del olfato están relacionados. Solo lo he visto en ti, pero ahora tenemos un segundo objetivo para probar, ¡estoy seguro!"

"¿De qué están hablado?" Lukas olvido su irritación por un segundo.

"Dime Lukas," Arthur cruzo sus dedos para poner su barbilla en ellos, "¿crees en magia?"

* * *

 _Uh, creo que me disculpo en cada actualización, pero siento mucho la larga espera en todos mis escritos. Casi tenía listo este capítulo, pero no pude terminarlo antes porque fui a México y ahí lo estuve terminando durante dos semanas de no Internet. Desafortunadamente, aunque ya inicie con el siguiente capítulo, no se cuando lo actualizare de nuevo porque regreso a la universidad en unos días y probablemente adelante esta historia y otras historias que debería continuar._

 _Espero haber sido capaz de poner un poco de DenNor, HongIce y SuFin (aunque fuera muy muy breve y si quieren echarle un vistazo) para mantenerlos interesados. Hay tres grandes parejas en esto, pero se siguen mezclado. La paciencia es una virtud y si siguen dispuestos a continuar leyendo esto ¡Estaré muy feliz!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **(1)Senior students: Los chicos de grados mayores**

 **(2)En el original era algo así como que lo media, pero en español no usamos mucho eso jeje**

 **(3)Aquí no estoy muy segura de sí es el significado correcto, pero si alguien leyó el original y le entendió, me ayudaría si me corrigen x'D**

 **¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA! He estado muy ocupada con la universidad y la tesis y los trabajos extras que he tenido que hacer, no he dormido bien y hoy domingo aproveche el tiempo libre que tengo y me dispuse a terminarlo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Espero compensarles la demora sacando más pronto el siguiente capítulo, pero con eso de que se acerca diciembre y la entrega de varios trabajos finales, lo veo un poco difícil, pero sin duda lo tendré listo en cuanto pueda.**

 **De nuevo gracias y perdón por la demora, y ya saben, cualquier duda hacia la autora o a mí, con gusto la responderé.**

 **Sean felices y si me regalan un comentario yo seré muy feliz también.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: PASIÓN CONFUNDIDA

**Capítulo 5: Pasión Confundida**

El sol aún era cálido a pesar de que comenzó a ponerse a las 5:21 pm y Lukas jaló su bufanda para que los últimos rayos de sol pudieran calentar su cara y cuello.

Señalaba el final del día y la mayoría de las actividades de los clubs había terminado hace rato, los equipos de deportes recién terminaban. Mirando su reloj, Lukas se preguntaba qué haría ahora. Era seguro que Berwald estaba terminando con su práctica de hockey, pero el paradero de Mathias era un misterio ahora que había renunciado al equipo. Dejando que Mathias se ocupara de sí mismo mientras iba a dar una vuelta por el Club de Magia, Lukas se preguntaba en que se había metido el zoquete durante su ausencia. Pudo haber ido a ver la práctica de Berwald, pero el danés usualmente se impacientaba de estar sentado en las laterales, aunque era más bien como si quisiera irse a casa.

Sin el humor de ir a su casa o a la de Mathias, camino hacia la arena de hielo esperando encontrar a su amigo sueco.

Sin embargo, no fue al alto rubio al que atrapo caminando fuera de las puertas del estadio, sino más bien a uno más pequeño llamado Tino. Su andar era rápido y la determinada mirada en la cara del omega lo detuvo de llamarlo. Se prometió preguntarle al día siguiente a su compañero de clase, cuando se viera menos intimidante y regresara a ser el mismo de antes torpe y alegre.

Cuando entró en la arena, el desconcierto se transformó en incredulidad cuando vio que Mathias estaba en la arena con Berwald y unos pocos de los compañeros del sueco. Parecía ser un simple y pequeño juego, pero realmente nunca terminaba como un simple juego cuando los dos alfas estaban involucrados. Intrigado, Lukas se sentó en primera fila, así distrayendo momentáneamente a los dos alfas con su aroma.

Saludo a sus dos amigos con la mano, lo que pareció iniciar una mayor rivalidad en ellos, sin embargo, esto era desconocido para el omega. Lukas ingenuamente pensaba que el aumento en las feromonas de los alfas se debía a que tenían audiencia y no a quien era la audiencia. El juego comenzó con un choque de equipos de protección cuando Berwald y Mathias estaban presionando el uno al otro.

A pesar de la igualdad en las fuerzas del danés y el sueco, el encuentro no duro mucho. El equipo de Berwald era imparable mientras que Mathias, habiendo jugado hockey un par de veces, tenía dificultades para ajustarse a las avanzadas habilidades de sus compañeros de equipo. No obstante se había divertido, e incluso recibió un beso de Lukas en su codo casi lastimado.

Lukas tronó la lengua cuando apenas escucho el gruñido inaudible del sueco. "¿Qué? ¿También quieres un beso? Chicos, son tan infantiles"

Y una vez más, como cuando eran niños, Lukas plantó un rápido beso en la sien de Berwald (con la ayuda de las gradas para detenerse) seguido por un golpe a los dos altos alfas. Era una tradición de la infancia de Lukas para calmar a sus violentos amigos esperando que ellos se controlaran y jugaran tranquilamente con él en lugar de competir todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar golpear a los dos idiotas después de eso.

"Eso fue todo un partido, no esperé que fueras a durar tanto, Mathias," Lukas saltó con la ayuda del usualmente estoico y ahora sonrojado alfa. "Aunque Ber es un rey del hockey."

"Si bueno," Mathias gruño, no queriendo compartir a Lukas, incluso aunque él perdió y fue uno de los "términos" del juego, "¡si estuviéramos en el campo de futbol habría sido diferente!".

"¿Qué tal un encuentro más y uno donde yo pueda participar?" El pequeño omega meditaba sobre que deporte admitiría que los tres participaran. Siempre caía bien una carrera en la pista, pero incluso sin probarlo, podían imaginarse el resultado. Mathias era rápido en tierra y Berwald en el hielo, y Lukas siempre era el segundo en ambas. Tampoco era tan malo esquiando, pero no había ninguna buena colina y ya no había mucha nieve.

Después de unos pocos minutos más de meditarlo y mientras los chicos se cambiaban los patines, Berwald sugirió la natación. "Solo necesitamos algui´n que nos tome el tiempo. No creo que a Lars le molest'".

"Uh…," el alfa mayor, culpable se rasco detrás de su cabeza, "No creo que Lars esté dispuesto o sea justo. Verán, tuvimos un pequeño malentendido recientemente, y jaja, quien diría que se podría tan a la defensiva con su hermana beta."

"¿Qué hicist'?" Jadeo Berwald

"¡Solo le estaba preguntando a Lili por su-!" miró a Lukas antes de decidir las palabras, "nuevo gatito… Tal vez quiero uno…. ¡era lindo!" Realmente no quería un gato, bueno, tal vez si ahora que había pensado en ello, pero Lars se enojó con el alfa por tratar de averiguar sobre el ciclo de celo su amiga (de Lili). No solo era quedar como un pervertido a los ojos de su amigo, pero Lars podría decirle la verdad a Berwald, o incluso a Lukas. Mathias solo quería aprender más sobre cómo ayudar a los omegas antes y después de sus celos. Toda la información de internet decía que siempre variaba de omega a omega y eso no ayudaba mucho.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Lukas decidió ignorarlo y pensar nuevamente en su competencia. Se moría por una buena carrera contra sus dos mejores amigos así podría probarles por una vez de todas que no debía haber algún trato especial entre ellos solo porque él era un omega.

"Como sea, sobre la carrera, le podemos preguntar… a Tino," Lukas recordó ver al omega caminar hace unos cuantos minutos. "Hablando de él, ¿recuerdan ver a un omega rubio viendo su práctica? Es un nuevo estudiante en mi clase y lo vi hace un rato irse."

"¿Tino? ¿Ese era Tino? ¿Bajito, rubio, con unos enorme ojos violeta azulados? Casi como los de Emil pero más claros; oh, ¡y mucho más agradable! ¿Qué habla a un millón de kilómetros por hora?" Mathias parecía imitar las expresiones del omega cuando habló. Cuando recibió un dudoso asentimiento de Lukas, continuó, "¡Es genial! ¡Conocí a tu nuevo amigo!"

"¿Tino?" Berwald ladeo su cabeza un poco a la derecha, tratando de reconocer el nombre. "¿Quién es Tino?"

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los Oxenstierna, Lukas pensó en el nuevo estudiante. Los dos omegas no se habían comunicado lo suficiente como para que Lukas lo considerara un amigo aun, sin embargo, el omega más pequeño parecía querer que fuesen amigos mientras se acercaba al noruego.

"¡Tal vez le gustas!" Mathias tenía la intención de burlarse, pero el omega le volteo las cosas.

"Mmmm, no tengo problemas con eso; es lindo."

Los ojos de ambos alfas se dirigieron hacia el omega tratando de entender si hablaba en serio o no, y luego se miraron entre sí. ¿Podría ser que tendrían que lidiar con otro adversario por la atención de Lukas? ¡Y un omega nada más! Tal vez a Lukas ni siquiera le gustaban los alfas…

Los dos alfas meditaron eso atípicamente en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Berwald donde la señora Oxenstierna los invito a quedarse para la cena. Lukas acepto enseguida, amaba los platillos de los Oxenstierna en los que ambos padres trabajaban, y Mathias estaba ansioso por comida casera, incluso si era sueca, era mejor que comer fuera de nuevo esa semana. Esperaba desesperadamente que sus padres regresaran pronto y así pudieran alimentarlo. En el último mensaje que recibió, tardarían unos cuantos días, pero probablemente regresarían pronto.

No solo extrañaba la comida, pero se estaba volviendo bastante solitario en la gran casa Køhler. Mathias se preguntaba si se podría quedar en cualquiera de la casa de sus amigos por un tiempo la próxima vez que sus padres salieran por negocios. Estaba por sugerir la idea cuando el celular de Lukas comenzó a sonar.

Sin siquiera sacarlo de su bolsillo, las furiosas vibraciones advirtieron al noruego de quien podría ser. Suspirando, el exhausto omega se excusó de la mesa para responder a su pequeño hermano.

"Hola mi más lindo, el más dulce, más cuidadoso, más guapo, más apachurrable, más amado, más querido, más gruñón, más genial, más adorable, más tontito, más encantador, mi más pequeño hermano favorito… Oh, colgó." Una juguetona sonrisa apareció en los labios del hermano mayor porque era tan fácil y divertido poner nervioso a Emil. Sin embargo, no quería molestar a su hermanito, así que respondió con un mensaje.

 _Cenando c/Oxenstiernas + Mats. Stare en ksa pronto. Con amor, tu hermano favorito._

El omega regreso a su asiento a lado de Johann **(1)** , el hermano menor de Berwald, y pronto todos comenzaron a comer.

Los tintineos de los cubiertos y la plática llenaron el comedor, y mientras los adolescentes discutían sobre las opciones para su carrera, el señor y la señora Oxenstierna observaban a sus hijos y a Lukas. El nuevo omega se comportaba muy bien con su hijo menor y tenía integra atención de su hijo mayor desde que eran niños. Era natural para ellos querer que el pequeño noruego fuera parte de su familia. Lukas era listo, fuerte y bien educado, todo lo que buscaban en un amigo para Berwald. Aunque, ahora que sabían que era un omega, fueron incluso mejores cualidades como una adecuada pareja para su hijo mayor.

Se habían encariñado con el noruego y comenzaron a formar la idea de tenerlo como yerno, sin embargo, observando como crecían los tres juntos, también fueron conscientes de los sentimientos de Mathias. El danés no mantenía en secreto que amaba a Lukas desde que eran niños, pero que tan fuerte era ese amor, era desconocido para los Oxenstierna. Creían que el danés era incapaz de odiar o disgustarle nadie, por lo tanto estaban un poco preocupados en alentar a su hijo a proponérsele a Lukas si eso podía terminar en desastre con la amistad del trio.

Sin embargo, con los tres delante de ellos, podían decir que su hijo y sus amigos tendrían complicaciones, sino es que ya las tenían.

Berwald tendía a dejar a sus padres a oscuras en todo excepto el hockey. Si no fuera por Johann quien curioseaba a veces, los Oxenstierna nunca estarían informados de los intereses de Berwald y sus actividades. Por fortuna, cuando Johann descubrió que Berwald estaba enamorado de su amigo, sus padres ya tenían una idea del interés de su hijo en Lukas, y fueron capaces de advertirle a Johann de no intervenir. Sin embargo, no fueron del todo capaces de detener las diabluras del pequeño niño.

"Entonces, Lukas," el pequeño pelirrojo le dio una mordida a su patata antes de continuar. "¿Tu celo fue desagradable? Escuche que se sentía como si fueras a morir. ¿Vas a unirte o emparejarte para sentirte mejor?"

"¡Johann Vilks Oxenstierna! ¡No le preguntes eso a nuestro invitado!" La señora Oxenstierna alzo la voz.

"¿Qué? Solo quería saber."

Lukas comenzó a sentirse incomodo, pero de todos modos respondió para disminuir el castigo de Johann después, y los alfas notaron eso. "No me acuerdo de todo la verdad. Traté de dormir como si tuviera fiebre. La mejor parte es que pude comer mucho de mi comida favorita, creo."

Mathias trató de no reírse, pero solo se pudo imaginar a Lukas llenando su cara con toda clase de postres y bocadillos. "¡Déjame adivinar! ¡Galletas de mantequilla, pan con mantequilla, fattigmann y fyrstekake **(2)** , chocolate caliente y café?"

"O trollkrem, pinnekjøtt **(3)** , bacalao cubierto de mantequilla, y trucha adobada," Berwald sonrió, también imaginando a su amigo felizmente lleno. Lukas era adorable cuando quedaba satisfecho comiendo su comida favorita.

Pestañeando como respuesta y confundido, Lukas se ladeó su cabeza a la derecha, preguntándose cómo es que sabían todo eso. "Si… algo de eso."

Alejando la atención del celo de Lukas aún más, la señora Oxenstierna sugirió que terminaran su cena y así podrían comer el postre.

Sin nada que decir, los dos alfas comenzaron a pensar de qué manera se podrían ganar el corazón de Lukas, y meditando sobre comida parecía bastante bueno.

x. X. x.

Insistiendo en caminar solo a casa, Lukas fue capaz de reflexionar sobre lo que había preguntado Johann ¿Cómo había sido estar en celo?

La comida no fue su mayor preocupación, aunque, sin duda, fue su parte favorita. Fue la única vez que se sintió satisfecho y lleno.

Satisfecho y lleno.

Lukas cubrió su cara cuando sintió que se calentaba.

Ese deseo devastador que emergía de él, no tenía piedad de su pobre cuerpo adolescente. Ese fue el centro de atención de todo su celo y pensar que el próximo vendría en menos de dos meses. No quería que nadie lo pasara, pero todos los omegas lo hacían. El único alivio para Lukas fue que al menos Emil jamás pasaría por eso.

Su corazón de encogía de imaginar a su pequeño hermano en tanto dolor. Nadie seria lo suficientemente bueno para ayudar a su hermanito, pero al mismo tiempo quería que encontrara una pareja que lo ayudara a calmarlo.

Lukas suspiro, por fortuna, él no tenía que preocuparse por su hermano pequeño en esa situación. Solo tenía que preocuparse de sí mismo.

Preocuparse por cuando su próximo celo llegaría. Preocuparse por como recordar la cordura en lugar de que la lujuria lo guiara. Preocuparse en encontrar su pareja perfecta para que lo cuidara cuando estuviera vulnerable.

Un gruñido escapo de los labios del omega cuando pensó cuan fácil debería ser la vida de un alfa. Nunca se preocuparían de que les tomaran ventaja, o de preguntarse cuando su próximo celo saldría. Tal vez tenían un ego que mantener, pero no era nada comparado con las penosas experiencias que tenían que pasar los omegas.

La ira y los celos se continuaron arremolinando dentro de Lukas mientras caminaba por su calle. Recientemente, se sentía como si se hubiera vuelto extra sentimental con las más pequeñas cosas, pero descubrió que las tensiones eran altas, no solo para él, sino también para su hermano y amigo. Incluso antes de llegar a la puerta de enfrente, Lukas pudo sentir feromonas de conflicto de alfa saliendo al exterior de la casa.

Unas eran tipo a la defensiva y las otras eran… excitadas?

Lukas no pudo saber con certeza; estaba fuera de la casa y la puerta estaba entre él y los dos jóvenes alfas dentro. La única cosa de la que estaba seguro era que Emil le estaba gritando y Xiao se estaba riendo. Agudizando el oído, Lukas pego su oreja contra la puerta para escuchar lo que pudiera. Realmente no quería entrometerse cuando los dos estaban en medio de una riña amorosa, y espiar era la opción obvia, el hermano mayor tenía el deber de proteger al menor después de todo.

"¡Xiao, no estoy bromeando! ¡Debes irte a casa antes de que Lukas llegue!" Emil estaba más allá de la frustración. Su mejor amigo nunca lo escuchaba, pero apareciendo de repente sin ningún aviso era más que grosero.

"Tú me llamaste."

Lukas pudo imaginarse al arrogante pequeño punk riéndose en el reclinable con sus ojos siguiendo ávidamente el ir y venir de Emil. Y esa imagen hizo que la sangre de Lukas hirviera, pero tuvo que recordar que no podía interferir en el verdadero amor.

Pff, ¿Qué podía saber él del verdadero amor? Lukas estaba tentado a caminar a través de la puerta, pero los continuos gruñidos de Emil lo previnieron de hacerlo.

"Yo. No. Lo. Hice. Te mande un pequeño mensaje ¡y de alguna manera lo interpretaste como una invitación!"

"Sonabas molesto," Xiao probablemente se encogió de hombros. "Es mi deber como tu amigo, como que, ayudarte."

Otro gruñido emergió del joven alfa, "¡No es tu deber ni nada! ¡Comienzas a sonar como Lukas con su basura de deber! ¡Sé que estas aquí realmente solo para seducirlo!"

"¿Qué?" Xiao y Lukas simultáneamente dejaron la quijada colgando.

¿Qué tanto se había imaginado su pequeño hermano? Lukas casi estalla en risas si no fuera porque su presencia sería descubierta, pero nada previno a Xiao de hacerlo.

Por el sonido del reclinable, el omega supo que Xiao se había levantado.

"Ok, Ok, Puedo ver que estás de reina dramática y lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que me retes a hacer algo estúpido. Como que, respira hombre. Te has vuelto ciego por la idea de que yo tome a Lukas de tu lado y eso no va a pasar, jamás. Iugh."

Lukas se mofó en la puerta. ¡No había nada malo con él!

"¡No digas 'iugh'! ¡No hay nada de malo con él!"

El orgullo se disparó en Lukas al escuchar a su pequeño hermano defendiéndolo.

"Él es trabajador, fuerte, listo, lindo, creo… y agradable!... Cuando no está respirando sobre tu cuello…" Emil vaciló, sin entender porque estaba defendiéndolo cuanto no quería vendérselo a su mejor amigo.

Caramba, gracias hermanito, Lukas alcanzo el picaporte de la puerta habiendo escuchado demasiado hasta que escucho que Xiao hablo de nuevo.

"Sabes, yo ya tengo a alguien que creo que me gusta."

"¿Qué? Es-"

No queriendo escuchar a su hermanito adivinando de nuevo o que Xiao confesara su amor a Emil ahí y ahora, Lukas abrió la puerta.

"El vecindario quiere saber porque las cosas se están calentando," Lukas fingió sorpresa. "Oh, veo que es Xiao quien te tiene tan molesto. ¿Cómo estas, moco caliente **(4)**?"

El moreno deslizo las manos por su cara "¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? ¡Tenía seis años! Dije la frase mal, ya déjalo."

"De ninguna manera, es oro," Lukas agitó la cabeza del asiático. "No pararé incluso cuando tengas tu propio Xiaosito corriendo por ahí."

El alfa agarro la pequeña muñeca del omega y lo jaló más cerca. "Oh, conseguiré que me llames de otra manera."

"Me encantaría ver que lo intentes." Lukas puso su brazo atrás, sonriendo ante las celosas feromonas que había en el aire. No quería ceder a su hermanito tan pronto, pero las adorables expresiones que hacia el chico menor cuando estaba celoso eran demasiado irresistibles.

Y por lo visto en la cara de Xiao, no le importaba un poco de coqueteo juguetón con Lukas si podía disfrutar de la posesividad de Emil. Le gustaba pensar que era hacia él y no hacia su hermano, pero como sea.

"O claro que te encantará," guiñó y se rio ante la cara de disgusto de Lukas.

"Xiao." Emil gruñó, mandando escalofríos por la espalda del chico. "¡Lárgate!"

Apresurándose a la salida antes de que Emil pudiera lanzarle algo, Xiao despareció tras la puerta, pero no sin antes regresar y decir "¡Nos vemos primor!"

Los hermanos ignoraron el comentario, sin saber a quién se lo decía, y se relajaron en el sillón. Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por un rato relativamente largo hasta que Lukas dio un brinco.

"Bueno, hora de hacer tarea, ¿Ya hiciste la tuya?"

"Si, madre" Emil hizo un mohín, aun molesto por la interacción de su hermano y su amigo. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. La escena se seguía repitiendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

Había menos de cinco centímetros entre su hermano y su amigo, y pudo haber terminado horriblemente. Si se besaban… Si se hubieran besado…. ¡Emil ni siquiera quería pensar en eso!

No pensaría en eso.

En su lugar, se dirigió a su cuarto y se echó en su cama, boca abajo. Se quedó adormilado en su cómoda por una bastante decente cantidad de tiempo hasta que sus pulmones quemaban por oxígeno, pero no pudo acomodar su cabeza a pesar del tajante dolor. Con un sonoro jadeo de aire, el alfa finalmente acomodo su cabeza e inhalo tanto como sus pulmones se podían llenar de una extraña esencia, mezcla de flores y pan, de la almohada.

La mano de Emil se alzó para alcanzar la almohada y traerla cerca de el para olerla y hundir su cara en su esponjosa consistencia. La suave tela acariciaba su cara y se sintió cómodo a pesar de casi asfixiarse el mismo hace unos segundos. Había también un intenso anhelo que lo inundo mientras abrazaba la grande almohada, deseando por un segundo que esta lo abrazara también. Era diferente de todas sus almohadas porque era la única sin su esencia.

Sin su esencia…

La realidad lo golpeo de pronto, causándole caer de su cama y aventar la almohada lejos de él. Aunque la almohada era suya, era clamada por su mejor amigo. Cada vez que venía, el alfa hongkonese se relajaba en esa almohada en específico. Cada vez que pasaba la noche, él la usaba. Incluso la había designado verbalmente como suya.

Una vez intento esconderle la almohada, pero Xiao de alguna manera supo de todas las almohadas ni una era su almohada usual. Ahora estaba fundida con su esencia, si darle a Emil un descanso de él.

Mirando por debajo de su cama, el joven alfa miro mal al cojín infractor. Podría descargar su frustración en él, pretendiendo que era el dueño de la esencia. Por otro lado, podía esconderlo en su closet y olvidarlo así podría llevarla con lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?

Emil pensó en ello, listo para darle un buen golpe antes de hundirla en su closet, pero una vez que su mano toco la fría y esponjosa textura, se detuvo ahí. La tomo con el puño y la aventó a su cama, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se echó encima de ella y la rodeo con su otra mano. Hundió su cara como si fuese a gritarle a la almohada, el alfa en verdad tenía intención de hacerlo, sin embargo, todo lo que salió fue un gemido.

Imágenes de la sonrisa engreída de su amigo llenaron su mente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por sí mismo. Despacio, mientras inhalaba la esencia de Xiao profundamente, Emil comenzó a rozar su cadera con el borde de la almohada. Gruñéndole a la almohada, llamo por el nombre del otro, apenas audible. El movimiento se volvió más rápido y rápido hasta que su miembro se puso duro y casi llego penosamente al orgasmo. Aunque ya había llegado tan lejos y detenerse fue doloroso.

Gruñendo, Emil se empujó lejos de su cama hacia el baño para aliviarse. Sin tratar de pensar en ello mucho, esperaba meterse a la ducha y acostarse pronto. Había tenido suficiente en el día con su montaña rusa de emociones, por lo que dormir era la única manera de terminarlo.

Cerrando sus ojos, el joven alfa era capaz de evadir la realidad, pero no del todo dejar sus problemas.

x. X. x.

Tino estaba agradecido de que fuera viernes. Su tercer celo estaba en camino, con su pre-celo llegando, ya fuese en sábado por la tarde o domingo en la mañana. Era un buen tiempo, ya que prefería que su pre-celo fuese en su casa, porque usualmente se ponía inquieto justo antes.

Después de su primer celo, Tino había hecho una hipótesis de que si gastaba una buena porción de su energía antes de que comenzara de nuevo, entonces su celo no sería tan abrumador, y podría ver cómo funcionaba. Su segundo celo no había sido tan difícil como el primero, pero realmente no podía comparar.

En el nombre de la ciencia, el omega rubio comenzó a documentar sus celos y tomar notas en un diario de investigación y a veces tomar un video-diario. Nunca guardaba la cinta por mucho, siempre la borraba una vez que juntaba algunas piezas interesantes de información que no recordaba durante su "celo frenesí", como le gustaba llamarlo. Para su tercer celo, solo podía imaginarse lo que podía pasar.

Mientras esperaba a que la clase comenzara, Tino ya comenzaba a sentir nervios. Sus dedos golpeaban su escritorio, entonando una pacífica canción dentro de su cabeza mientras su pie trataba de seguirle el paso. Desafortunadamente, marcar el ritmo no estaba funcionando como distracción. El tiempo parecía moverse extra lento, pero era más que nada debido al hecho de que seguía checando la hora cada pocos segundos. Tenía unas cuantas clases por delante antes de que pudiera irse a casa y ponerse unos pans **(5)** y así podría correr unos cuantos kilómetros antes de que oscureciera. Para distraer su mente hasta entonces, decidió revisar que había aprendido de sus dos celos previos.

El pequeño omega estaba en medio de sus recuentos de los olores que lo relajaban durante su pre-celo cuando una consternada y profunda voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

"-ino…? ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Oh!" Salió fuera de sus pensamientos para encontrar a Lukas mirándolo divertido. "¡Lukas! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mmm," Lukas pensaba mientras se sentaba. "He estado mejor. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Tino rio, emocionado de que otro omega fuera el que iniciara la conversación esta vez. Comenzaba a preocuparse de que no haría ni un amigo nuevo en esa escuela.

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Es viernes, por lo que estoy incluso mejor!"

Los labios de Lukas se levantaron más de lo usual mientras la energía el emocionado finlandés lo afectaba positivamente, "Cierto, hablando de eso, em… uh, ¿quieres salir con nosotros al centro comercial mañana? Unos amigos y yo vamos ir al cine en la tarde"

"¿Amigos?" Los ojos de Tino se dilataron al pensar que Oxenstierna iría con ellos. ¡No había entrenado lo suficiente para finalmente enfrentarlo! ¿Lo reconocería sin siquiera llevar su casco?

"See, Arthur y Vlad quieren ver esa nueva película que salió la semana pasada," Lukas le dio una peculiar mirada por actuar tan preocupado. "Digo, no tienes que ir si no quieres…"

El alivio y la decepción inundaron al omega, ¡pero esto era lo que él quería también! ¡Una oportunidad de hacer amigos!

"¡No, no! ¿La nueva película sobre magia verdad?" El omega se emocionó de nuevo "¡Se ve realmente linda! ¿Cuándo y dónde irán otra vez?"

La información sobre la película, y también sus números de contacto fueron intercambiados y prometieron que se verían en la librería del centro comercial al día siguiente. Tino estaba tan emocionado de tener un nuevo número en su celular que no pudo concentrarse en la nueva lección aunque lo hubiese intentado. Desafortunadamente, no fue hasta llegar a casa que se dio cuenta ¡que ese era el peor fin de semana para salir con nuevos amigos! ¡Su pre-celo podría empezar en medio de la película!

Por lo que había entendido Tino, los otros chicos también eran omegas, entonces seguro entendían, ¡Pero eso no era nada justo! Podría intentar tomar los supresores de su madre, pero tomarlos tan pronto podrían dañar su cuerpo y entonces jamás sería capaz de concebir.

Resignándose al más cruel de los destinos para un chico de catorce años, Tino se quitó su ropa de la escuela y se puso su cómodo conjunto deportivo para comenzar su exhaustivo régimen. Ocho kilómetros esa noche, ocho en la mañana, y si todavía no comenzaba su semana de tortura para el sábado en la tarde, otros ocho esa tarde. Por lo que, debería dormir como un bebe al menos los primeros días de su pre-celo.

Cambiando su reproductor de música a su álbum de heavy metal favorito, Tino estaba listo para su carrera.

El aire frío ayudo a despertarlo de su depresión post- escolar, pero lo que realmente hacia circular su sangre era la música golpeado en sus oídos. Pronto estaba trotando al ritmo de la música y se perdía en los acordes de la guitarra. Era una absoluta felicidad que alcanzara su máxima marca al trotar de 5 kilómetros; olvidándose del mundo excepto por colocar un pie delante de otro. Cuando corría, podía pretender que se estaba entrenando para el hockey, seguir siendo él mismo de antes de su primer celo.

Hace nueve meses el mundo se había derrumbado, pero le gustaba pensar que se tomó la sorpresa mejor que otros omegas en su vieja escuela. Con el descubrimiento de su naturaleza, Tino se enamoró de la idea de la natalidad. Además de graduarse y entrar a una universidad decente, la meta del joven omega era convertirse en un cuidadoso, amoroso y gentil padre.

Como hijo único, nunca tuvo la experiencia de cuidar a un hermano menor, y como también era el más joven de sus primos, siempre lo habían cuidado a él. Sin embargo, ahora que esos primos había crecido y algunos de ellos tenían hijos propios, Tino pasaba las vacaciones ayudándoles a cambiar pañales, alimentándolos, ¡y jugando con los lindos pequeños bebes!

De nuevo intentó imaginarse como su pequeño se vería, pero si un interés alfa, le faltaban características físicas para colocar en su hijo imaginario. La única cosa que tenía segura es que quería una niña. Tino amaba la idea de que su primer bebé fuese una pequeña niña ¡y poder vestirla con un montón de ropa linda!

Su pequeña risa campaneando por la casa, llevando luz a donde sea que vaya. Su largo y rubio cabello atado con intricados diseños que combinaran con su ropa. Pequeñas manos curiosas explorando cada sensación.

Tino estaba en su modo fantasioso y nada lo podía detener, ni siquiera su pesada respiración, ni el carro que se acercaba a él.

Una mano lo saco de la calle jalando al omega del cuello, ahogándolo eficazmente, pero también salvando su vida.

"¡¿Qu' estás haciendo?!" Una fuerte y profunda voz penetro a través de los audífonos de Tino.

"¡Yo-uh!"

"¡Pudiste habert' matado!" Unos electrizantes ojos turquesa buscaron en sus propios ojos violetas, asegurándose que todo estaba bien. "¿Estas bien?"

Las fuertes y consternadas feromonas alfa abrumaron al pequeño omega, apresurándolo a calmarse y a calmar al alfa cerrando la distancia con un abrazo, pero pronto reconoció los ojos del otro. Esos intensos ojos que volverían de piedra a cualquiera, y aún más sin el visor del casco de hockey o escudos/protectores entre ellos. Tino no había sentido esa intensa mirada desde la temporada pasada, y ahora con su naturaleza, era aún más potentes.

"¡Estoy bien!" Tino se liberó del agarre del alfa antes de que hiciera algo tonto y salió corriendo de nuevo. Con un audífono que colgaba a su lado mientras hacia su rápido escape, fue capaz de escuchar que el alfa no lo estaba siguiendo. El omega no quería que Oxenstierna lo reconociera, al menos no aun. No hasta que hubiese entrenado más y se convirtiera en un fuerte omega, Tino no quería enfrentar a su viejo rival. Solo entonces podría retar a Oxenstierna en el hielo.

El corazón de Tino parecía salirse de su pecho, pero no como hace unos momentos. Decidiendo que era suficiente por ese día, el omega regreso a casa, tomando una ruta diferente de la que había llegado.

x. X. x.

Para la hora en que estaba listo para dirigirse a encontrar a Lukas y los otros dos chicos, Tino estaba agotado. Había corrido temprano esa mañana y terminado sus deberes de la semana antes de la hora del encuentro. Por lo que, con tiempo extra, se puso a preparar su cuarto para su celo venidero.

Ser hijo único provenía a Tino el lujo de la mejor casa equipada para un omega que sus padres podían costear. Su cuarto tenía un panel de control que le permitía ajustar el calor y la luz de la habitación, también ajustar la altura de la cama. Ubicada en medio de la habitación, la cama con dosel se hundía en el piso y continuaba hundiéndose aún más abajo mientras el piso se abría, creando un tipo cráter-cuna para adultos. Después reunió almohadas y sabanas de su closet y comenzó a juntarlas para que se viera más cómodo. Las almohadas fueron acomodadas aquí y allá, combinando y enterrando capas y capas de sabanas. Después de unas horas, estaba finalmente satisfecho con una hora de sobra.

El omega sabía que estaría todo revuelto tan pronto su pre-celo comenzara, pero para el momento que empezara, estaba perfecto. Tino encontró tiempo incluso para acurrucarse en su nido y tomar una rápida siesta antes de alistarse.

Todo estaba marchando bien cuando finalmente se levantó y fue a encontrarse a Lukas a la librería, a lado de la cafetería. Los dos chicos descubrieron un mutuo cariño por los expresos y las bebidas, incluso de libros y música. Si Tino no estuviese irracional por el pre-celo, habría pensado que encontró su pareja en Lukas. Claro que no había nada de malo con gustar de otros omegas, pero Tino estaba seguro que el simplemente haría… click, con su alma gemela o algo así. Puede que sintiera atracción hacia Lukas, el otro omega era extremadamente guapo, sin embargo, no había ese sentimiento magnético que Tino esperaba sentir.

Aunque, se apego al otro omega cuando se dirigían hacia el cine para encontrarse con los otros dos omegas.

Lukas confeso que era la primera vez que salía con los otros omegas, pero que realmente no podía hacerlo solo.

"Estoy acostumbrado a salir con mis otros amigos cada vez que salgo con nuevas personas, pero pensé que tú y yo podríamos conocer a otros omegas de nuestra clase juntos… ya sabes, con eso de que eres nuevo y yo soy algo así como nuevo," El omega noruego balbuceó, un gesto que Tino notó que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

Era bastante lindo si Tino penaba en ello.

"Digo, los vi en el club de magia hace unos pocos días," continuó, "pero no sé. Supongo que pensé que me sentiría más cómodo contigo aquí también. Yo, am, lamento si esto te hace sentir incomodo…"

Tino se rio un poco, entendía perfectamente a pesar de que Lukas comenzó a divagar. "¡No, está bien! ¡Gracias por invitarme!"

Una rápida presentación se dio una vez que encontraron a Arthur y Vlad y los cuatro compraron sus boletos después de eso.

Las luces bajaron, pero la película aun no comenzaba cuando Tino atrapo una bocanada de un seductor aroma. Rápidamente lo relaciono con los dulces para la película, pero el aroma se volvía mas fuerte conforme avanzaba la película. Más y más aromas se presentaron y Tino comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Una profunda hambre inundo al finlandés y se terminó sus palomitas, dulces y bebida con segundos de diferencia.

El ruido excesivo de los dulces advirtió a Lukas que estaba a su derecha, pero fue Arthur quien noto que algo estaba mal. Fue capaz de oler ahora a Tino cuando antes no pudo. Acomodándose sobre Lukas, el omega inglés le pregunto si estaba bien.

Tino se froto un poco la frente antes de asentir, pero Arthur no estaba convencido.

"No vas entrar en celo ¿verdad chico?"

"Y-yo, uhm"

"Lo llevare a casa," Lukas susurro señalando con la cabeza la salida.

"Tengan cuidado", susurro Vlad. "Si lo está, entonces ¡algunos alfas alrededor lo van a notar! ¿Tal vez deberíamos ir todos?"

Lukas sacudió su cabeza, "Estaremos bien. No malgasten los boletos. Los veré el lunes en clase."

Después de ofrecer una disculpa y despedirse, los dos omegas salieron del cine.

"¿Estás bien Tino?" Lukas miró al omega entrando en pre-celo. Aunque él no había tenido un pre-celo, sabía que la inestabilidad emocional era uno de los síntomas. Y por la mirada en la cara de Tino, el pequeño omega estaba rápidamente entrando en uno de ellos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por el borde de sus ojos, pero las detuvo de salir. "Yo… lamento arrastrarte fuera de la pe-película Lukas. E-estaré bien por m-mi cuenta. Puedes volver."

Lukas jalo a su nuevo amigo hacia él para rodearle con un abrazo y le revolvió el cabello. Tino le recordaba cuando Emil era un niñito y podía llorar por las más pequeñas cosas y su instinto maternal lo hacían confrontarlo. No solo eso, pero también sospechaba que un alfa comenzó a seguirlos.

Captando otro olorcillo de ese seductor aroma, Tino no se alejó de Lukas y en lugar de eso se apegó más a él. Lukas no olía como un omega, era más fuerte, cómodo y familiar.

"Tino…, cariño," Lukas se giró, atrayendo más cerca al omega en pre-celo para poder susurrar a su oído. "Necesito que me sigas la corriente y no entres en pánico. Necesito convencer a la alfa que nos está siguiendo que somos una pareja y que se aleje."

A pesar de que le pidió no entrar en pánico, el omega miro alrededor y se apretó aún más a Lukas.

Habían caminado fuera del centro comercial, pero la alfa aún continuaba siguiéndolos.

Gruñendo, Lukas coloco su brazo frente a Tino para así proteger al omega colocándose entre él y la alfa que se acercaba.

"Déjanos en paz." Lukas advirtió.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" La extraña se alejó un paso y alzo sus manos en gesto de rendición. "Hueles angustiado."

"No necesitamos tu ayuda," Lukas enfatizo su presencia alzando su pecho como había visto a Mathias y Berwald hacer el uno al otro antes de meterse en una pelea. Casi siempre emanaban feromonas alfa, pero el omega solo pudo fingir esa parte al menos. "Estoy llevando a mi novio a casa, ahora si nos permites."

"¿Pero puedes satisfacerlo de la manera en que yo puedo?"

Y Lukas estaba a punto de perder el control de no ser porque Tino lo jaló. La arrogante mirada en su cara hacia hervir la sangre del omega, pero no podía hacer nada por ello. Necesitaba llevar a Tino a casa tan pronto sea posible.

"Puedo y lo haré," Lukas se dio la vuelta, llevando a Tino hacia la calle.

Por fortuna, la alfa dejo de seguirlos, pero ahora que estaban afuera no tenía idea de a dónde ir.

"¿Cómo te sientes Tino? ¿Debo llamar a tus padres?" Lukas miro sobre su hombro para asegurarse que nadie los estaba siguiendo.

"E-están… fuera de la ciudad, en una cita" confesó "Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí."

Mordiendo su labio, Lukas analizo a Tino. "¿Crees que puedas llegar?"

"Claro," Tino le dedico una débil sonrisa. "Solo es pre-celo por ahora."

El otro omega asintió como si hubiese entendido, pero realmente no lo hacía. Juntos, cruzaron dos concurridas intersecciones y llegaron a la residencia Väinämöinen una hora y media después.

Para entonces, el pequeño omega estaba jadeando y no dejaba ir a Lukas.

Lo llevo hasta su cuarto y trato de darle un poco de privacidad, pero Tino le rogó quedarse. Sus grandes ojos violetas lo miraron asustado y listos para explotar, y Lukas simplemente no podía dejarlo. Rindiéndose, le pregunto que podía hacer.

Pronto, Lukas estaba entrelazado en las sabanas del otro mientras Tino seguía oliéndolo aún más.

"Tiiiinoooo… ¿Estas bien?"

El otro no le respondió excepto que dejo un suave gemido.

Lukas trató de luchar para zafarse, pero Tino tenía un buen agarre en él y no fue mucho antes de que comenzara a plantar besos en el confuso omega.

"¡Tino!" Lukas fue capaz de exclamar antes de que unos hambrientos labios chocaran con los suyos.

Nunca había besado antes, el omega más alto estaba congelado, pero pronto se dio a los talentosos labios del otro. Suaves labios, seguido de sus lenguas luchando una con la otra, tomando tanto como pudiesen mientras robaban el aliento del otro. Ambos chicos olvidaron quien eran en esos momentos y se perdieron en un inocente éxtasi. Sin embargo, no se quedó inocente por mucho, porque pronto, Tino estaba jalando la ropa de Lukas y también la suya.

El aire frio golpeo su torso, Lukas fue abofeteado lejos de su pasión.

"¡Tino!" Gruñó Lukas, luchando con el chico debajo de él. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Todo lo que el omega necesitaba hacer era gemir antes de que Lukas lo besara de nuevo, disfrutando la nueva sensación descubierta.

Ambos chicos continuaron explorando el cuerpo del otro y nuevas sensaciones llegaron junto a los besos, apretando, arañando, succionando. El electrizante placer y el penoso dolor se fusionaron en dicha hasta que Lukas se detuvo cuando sintió el slick **(6)** del otro contra sí mismo. Tino estaba en pleno celo y el omega necesitaba irse. No podía hacer que dependiera de Lukas cuando él mismo era un omega.

"T-Tino, ah, donde están… uhm, tus juguetes?" Lukas trató de recuperar el aliento, pero Tino seguía atrapando sus labios y apresando su cuerpo. "Te los daré antes de irme. Yo… no puedo quedarme."

"¿Por qué no?" Miró de nuevo al omega con sus ojos llenos de deseo. "Ah, ah… y no tengo ni uno."

Lukas se detuvo por completo. "¿No tienes? ¿Cómo te las arreglas toda la semana? No, nononono." Trato de levantarse, pero cuando Tino trato de jalarlo de nuevo, Lukas se apresuró a regresarlo con otro beso. "Iré a comprarte unos. Mientras tanto…"

Miro alrededor y encontró tirada la bufanda de Berwald.

Muchas ideas surgían una tras otra, chocando en su mente mientras Tino intentaba hacerle un chupetón **(7)** en su cuello.

El más ruidoso fue "¡Mierda! ¡Berwald va a matarme cuando se dé cuenta de que esta manchada con slick! ¡Mierda! ¡Esto era lo que ponía a Tino tan loco! Ah diablos, ¡¿Qué he hecho?!"

Lukas se alejó de Tino, pero no sin antes remplazar su agarre con la bufanda de Berwald.

"Bueno, es su maldita culpa por aferrarse a mi tan fuerte antes de salir del cine," Lukas se acomodó su ropa y se disculpó, prometiéndole a Tino regresar.

* * *

 _¡Alcen su mano si me odian! No solo me tome una eternidad para terminarlo, pero de repente les di NorFin…. Si, lo siento, por no sentirlo? ¡Por el NorFin digo! Lamento no haber trabajado en esto hasta ahora y los errores que cometí, pero este semestre está pateando mi trasero justo ahora. Además estoy super metida con los nórdicos ahora y estoy escribiendo unos cuantos fanfics de los nórdicos…_

 _Los finales serán en dos semanas, por lo que espero actualizar una vez que acabe con el semestre._

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Si tienen preguntas, ¡Por favor pregunten!_

 _((Comienzo a creer que mi escritura se ha vuelto un poco más confusa por lo que explicare unas cosas. La sociedad ve a los omegas como iguales, sino es que, importantes miembros de la sociedad. Lukas tiene problemas para creerlo porque sus mejores amigos, con los que ha pasado la mayoría de su vida, lo tratan con extra cuidado porque quieren cortejarlo y no quieren que ya los vea como amigos. También, la razón por la que los omegas no son permitidos en los equipos de betas y alfas es porque no todos los omegas saben cuándo sus pre-celos comenzaran lo que los pone en muchos riesgos.))_

* * *

 **Notas**

 _ **Johann**_ _vendría siendo Ladonia, una micronación (muy lindo por cierto) que se ubica en el territorio de Suecia, ¡incluso salió en el anime! Bueno, si el pequeño los despisto tanto como a mí la primera vez que lo leí, aquí está la aclaración jeje_

 _ **Fattigmann y Fyrstekake:**_ _El fattigmann o Klenät es un postre típico de la región de Escandinavia pero que se cree tiene origen Alemán, se trata de un pastel frito de harina, huevo, azúcar y mantequilla espolvoreado de azúcar y a veces cubierto de algún licor (en Chile se le conoce como calzones rotos). El Frystekake es un pastel (o pay/pie) típico de Noruega que se prepara con almendras que está cubierto de una crema a base de huevos, azúcar y, como no, mantequilla (sobra decir que se me antojaron ambos postres )_

 _ **Trollkrem y Pinnekjøtt:**_ _El Trollkrem o Troll Cream es un postre helado con el arándano que se da por Noruega. El Pinnekjøtt es un platillo que se come en Navidad en Noruega, es prácticamente carne deshidratada o seca y salada, que se cuece sobre hojas de abedul y se acompaña con papas y puré de colinabo (un tubérculo resultante de combinar un nabo y una col)._

 _ **Hot Snot:**_ _Literalmente Moco caliente (iugh) Es una buena pregunta que fue lo que quiso decir Xiao, posiblemente fue Hotnuts, que se refiere a una manera peyorativa de llamar a los hombres que usan shorts demasiados cortos en el gimnasio o cuando hacen ejercicio._

 _ **Pans**_ _o pantalones deportivos (así les decimos en México)_

 _ **Slick:**_ _Lo mencioné en el capítulo 3, el slick es un lubricante natural que secretan los omegas para facilitar la penetración._

 _Realmente no sé cómo le dicen en otros países hispanos, pero el_ _ **chupetón**_ _(o hickey en inglés) es la marca de los besos, ya saben, esas molestas marcas moradas que te dejan en el cuello y que son casi imposibles de quitar xD_

 **¡Alcen la mano si también me odian! Y a mí solo por tardarme MILENIOS para actualizar. Pero la vida adulta cuando acabas la universidad es el infierno, y no solo porque debo trabajar, sino porque el tiempo libre prácticamente dejo de existir x'D.**

 **Espero compensarles eso subiendo esta semana santa el próximo capítulo, realmente se pone muy interesante a partir de aquí.**

 **Por cierto, ¿no sintieron raro que Berwald preguntara quien era Tino? ¡Yo sentí tan raro! Oh cielos, saben cómo mantener a una angustiada jaja.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! Cualquier duda con gusto la responderé o la haré llegar a nuestra encantadora autora ;) (En verdad es un amor)**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LOS LLAMAMOS MEJORES AMIGOS

**Capítulo 6: Los llamamos mejores amigos**

Lo que hubiese motivado a Lukas a llamar a Mathias se perdió en el momento que el danés camino dentro de la sex shop **(1)**. El rápido espectro de emociones giraban como un reguilete en la tormenta del alfa a pesar de estar cerca del fondo de la tienda, entonces sus ojos y nariz localizaron al omega que lo había llamado. Mientras el alto rubio caminaba hacia la parte trasera, el omega distinguió la fuerte feromona, agravación.

Inconscientemente, Lukas dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que su mejor amigo lo alcanzara y se inclinara hacia adelante para gruñir.

"¿Por qué hueles a sexo? ¿Estás en celo?"

Evadiéndose de las sumisas emociones que lo estrujaban desde el interior, Lukas empujo a Mathias con el dorso de su mano y se alejó unos pasos de él para darle la espalda. "No. Es… es de mi amigo. Se apegó a mi mientras estaba en celo."

Sin creerle a su amigo a menos que hiciesen contacto visual, Mathias jalo a Lukas de los hombros para mirar a sus ojos y evaluar su honestidad, parecía algo en desacuerdo. Sin embargo, todas sus preocupaciones se evaporaron cuando Lukas lo miró de vuelta. Una vez satisfecho, lo libero y se relajó hasta apoderase del entorno una vez más. Con sus ojos bien abiertos y una inmadura mirada, el alfa no pudo controlar sus acciones mientras tomaba un dildo del mostrador que estaba a su lado. Lo pego en su frente, proclamando ser unicornio, antes de picar **(2)** a Lukas con él.

"Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí amigo?"

Poke. Poke.

"Hombre, esta cosa es suave. Me pregunto si se sentirá como un ángel entrando en tu trasero."

Poke. Poke-poke-poke.

Lukas se lo arrebato de las manos y lo golpeo tan fuerte con él lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo quejarse. "¡No me hagas querer enterrarlo en tu trasero!"

Nunca había sido golpeado con un pene artificial y tomando la amenaza de su mejor amigo como broma, el alfa se rio. "Oh, Lukas~. Si es todo lo que necesito hacer para llevarte a la cama entonces-ack!"

Un rápido puñetazo a su estómago lo desarmo fácilmente y lo mando de rodillas.

"Dioses, ¿Por qué diablos te llame por ayuda?" El noruego se alejó del encorvado adolescente, ignorando a la pareja que lo miraban un poco asustados. No era común ver a un omega derribando a un alfa.

"Eso era exactamente con lo que yo pensaba ayudarte…" Mathias resolló antes de mirar a Lukas y pestañearle.

Desafortunadamente, fue el movimiento equivocado porque Lukas arrancó una fusta **(3)** de su aparador y parecía que iba a golpearlo con ella. Pero en lugar de eso, se detuvo a milímetros y empujo con fuerza la mejilla del otro mientras habló.

"Escucha danés, no estoy aquí para jugar contigo. Necesito algunos juguetes para darle a mi amigo y así pueda liberar la bufanda de Berwald. Ahora levántate y dame una canasta."

Inclinándose hacia adelante para ocultar un pequeño problema creciente, Mathias ignoró la orden del omega y se cuestionó lo que había escuchado "¿La bufanda de Berwald? ¡¿Un omega en celo tiene su bufanda?!"

La culpa se manifestó en la cara del omega. Sabía que lo había arruinado, pero estaba tratando de enmendarse.

"Lo sé, Berwald se pondrá furioso…"

"¡Lukas!" Mathias saltó para ponerse de pie, ignorando cuan seductor estaba Lukas hace unos momentos solo para confortar y ordenar la situación. "Waldo nunca se enojaría contigo, ¿pero a que te refieres con que alguien tiene su bufanda? Luke, no creo que sea seguro. Podría quedar unido a Berwald."

Confundido porque Mathias estaba preocupado, continuó buscando juguetes, solo que con más urgencia que emergía del alfa.

"¿Y qué? Ustedes me dieron sus esencias para mi celo."

Mathias pasó una mano por su cabello, sin creer que su amigo no supiera de los peligros de dejar marcado con el olor.

"Si bueno, no solo fue el aroma de Berwald o el mío. ¡Era una mezcla para que no te hicieras adicto a solo uno!" Mathias comenzó a tomar juguetes sin revisar para que iban a ser usados. "Tenemos que llevárselos rápido para poder neutralizarlo antes de que se nos salga de las manos."

Entendiendo el pánico de su amigo, el omega también comenzó a tomar juguetes más rápido.

Mientras que más o menos él sabía lo que un omega necesitaba, Mathias no tenía idea que estaba agarrando. Mientras se viera como un pene o algo insertable, estaba bien para él; solo tenían que irse yendo. Llegó a la registradora antes que Lukas y compro los juguetes sexuales para el amigo del omega con su propio dinero.

"Vamos Lukas," le dijo, llamando su atención, al omega que llevaba más artículos de placer y líquidos limpiadores.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, los dos caminaron hacia el distrito residencial donde Tino vivía y entraron en la casa sin llave. La casa estaba misteriosamente en silencio, pero por fortuna, ninguno de los padres estaba en casa aún. Lukas estaba inmensamente aliviado. Hubiese sido un poco difícil explicar a dos adultos desconocidos porque que estaba ahí con juguetes sexuales y un alfa.

Vaciaron las bolsas en el comedor de la familia y comenzaron a examinarlos para saber cómo esterilizarlos y cómo funcionaban. Pronto descubrieron que había dobles del mismo juguete y Lukas le dio una reprimenda con la mirada a Mathias, pero continuaron con su misión. Después de que el omega pusiera agua a hervir y encontraron jabón líquido, puso a Mathias a limpiarlos mientras buscaba en la casa el cuarto de los padres de Tino para juntar más aromas.

Cuando regreso con almohadas y sabanas, Lukas le exigió la chaqueta de Mathias.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo por qué?"

"Ya tiene algo de Berwald, dame algo tuyo también. Le daré mi suéter," Lukas golpeaba el piso impacientemente.

Renuente, se quitó su playera, no quería perder su chaqueta por completo porque tenía que caminar a casa después de eso.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Fuera. Necesito darle esto a Tino. No puedes estar aquí cuando abra la puerta de su cuarto," el omega le dio una expectante mirada y lentamente se dirigió a las escaleras. "Vamos, afuera."

El alfa hizo un mohín, decepcionado de que su mejor amigo no confiara en él, que no supiera sus sentimientos por él.

"No haría nada."

"Mathias…" Lukas subió las escaleras y dejo salir un bajo siseo, fue suficiente para convencerlo de moverse, pero tan pronto el alfa abrió la puerta para salir y ponerse su chaqueta, Lukas también abrió la otra puerta del omega.

Un ligero aroma acaricio la nariz del alfa, obligándolo a cerrar la puerta para preservar el aroma. Congelado enfrente de esta, trato de distinguirlo, girándose hasta que dio el primer paso hacia las escaleras. Era acogedor y confortable, pero había un poco de especia… un toque de… canela? ¿O era pimienta? Dio unos cuantos pasos más, sin embargo el aroma aún era muy suave, se desvanecía rápido. Su mente le decía que lo olvidara, pero sus piernas se movían por su cuenta mientras subía. Una ligera urgencia se movía en la boca de su estómago obligándolo a apresurarse a donde pensaba que el aroma se ubicaba.

Al final de las escaleras, se topó con el aroma de nuevo, pero se desvaneció cuando se encontró con los abiertos ojos azul cobalto de Lukas. En menos de un microsegundo, pasaron de la impresión a la furia.

"¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

"Yo-veras…," Mathias comenzó lentamente a regresar a las escaleras, sin quitar nunca sus ojos del otro. "El aroma… canela y uh… que hay de tu… como es que…. Am… "Finalmente apretó sus ojos para sacudir su cabeza y despejarla.

"Ese era Tino, ¿verdad? Solo está en pre-celo"

Mathias finalmente había alcanzado el piso, pero continuo a tientas mirando a Lukas mientras bajaba como un depredador a la caza, listo para asaltar a su presa.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" El omega prefería ver hacia abajo a su víctima.

La sonrisa del alfa estaba llena de genuino alivio, amenazando con desarmar a su mejor amigo, "Entonces todo está claro. Estoy seguro que se uniría a Berwald solo si estuviese en su celo entero, pero no lo está.

"Bien."

No pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza un poco a la derecha "¿Bien?"

Lukas finalmente alcanzo el piso y se dirigió a su desastre

"Si bueno… uh, como dije, no quisiera que se enojara conmigo por… ponerlo en una situación incómoda." El más bajito de los adolescentes separó la basura de los manuales y envolverlos en una bolsa junto a los juguetes extras que había comprado Mathias. "Anda, hay que irnos antes de que lleguen sus padres."

Tan pronto como los chicos estuvieron a un par de casas lejos de la de Tino, un auto se estacionó al frente y dos mujeres entraron en su hogar.

Mathias dio un sorprendente silbido y se estremeció cuando una corriente atravesó su abrigo. "Qué bueno que lo logramos, eh?"

Lukas asintió, y se dirigió a su casa.

Terminaron en el cuarto de Lukas, discutiendo de todo y de nada aparte de los juguetes sexuales extra dentro de la bolsa. Solo uno de los cuatro había sido comprado por el omega para sí mismo, pero no lo admitiría con Mathias ahí. Trato con cada posible idea para hacer que el danés saliera por unos minutos y así poder esconderla, sin embargo, no pudo sacarlo de su cama.

El alfa se había envuelto en las cobijas del otro porque aún tenía frio por haber perdido su playera. Girando en la cama, se proclamó a sí mismo como un delicioso burrito danés y ahora yacía inmóvil por tener sus brazos atrapados. Lukas solo podía mirar con incredulidad a su amigo de la infancia desde una distancia segura en su sillón puf (4).

"Oye Luke," el idiota atrapado comenzó a arrugar su nariz "Tengo comezón, ¿podrías rascar mi nariz?"

"No." Alcanzó un libro de su escritorio y pretendió ignorar a su amigo con algo de lectura. Tal vez si pretendía que se olvidaba del alfa, eventualmente se iría, olvidando la bolsa por completo.

"¿Por favor?"

". . ."

"¡Ugh!"

Sin ninguna opción, Mathias froto su nariz contra la cama, inhalando la esencia del omega. Olía divino, olía a Lukas, café y pastel de mantequilla, una deliciosa combinación, Por lo que, no pudo controlar el gruñido que se le escapó de su garganta atrayendo la atención del noruego. Lo miro un poco consternado, pero el alfa fue capaz de fingir como si la comezón aun estuviese ahí.

"Por favor ¿Lukie? ¡Aún sigue ahí! ¡Pica!"

"No. Solo sal de ahí y rasca tu propia maldita nariz," Lukas se escondió detrás de su libro para ocultar el pequeño rubor que se esparcía por sus mejillas. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba pensar que ese gruñido fue dirigido a él. Entonces Lukas se preguntó brevemente si aún podría oler al alfa una vez que se fuese, y ahora tenía más razones para abalanzarse sobre el intruso. "Sera mejor que re hagas mi cama, o si no,"

"¿O si no que?" tronó la lengua "¿Vas a golpearme con uno de tus dildos? ¡Oh, oye! ¡De hecho yo soy un dildo! ¡Mira, tu cobija es del mismo azul que el dildo que había en la tienda! Jajajaja! ¡Soy tu dildo Lukas!"

Los ojos del omega se entrecerraron antes de que saltara de su cojín y atacara a Mathias, golpeándolo con sus almohadas tratando de ahogar al adolescente envuelto en gruesas capas de cobijas. Y mientras el otro continuaba retorciéndose, riéndose cada vez más fuerte, Lukas tenía que detener al alfa de moverse mucho y tirarlo de la cama.

"No, ¡tú eres un grandísimo e idiota pene **(5)** Mathias!" Lukas decía entre gruñidos, tratando de golpear la cabeza de su idiota amigo con una almohada.

Desafortunadamente, el comentario se le regreso al pobre noruego haciendo que el danés se riera incluso más fuerte.

"¡Entonces estas montando un pene Lukas! JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Pa-para! ¡Ajajajaja!"

Olvidó la idea de golpearlo, Lukas prefirió sofocarlo dejando la almohada sobre su víctima. No podría escapar sin recibir un castigo después de dejar su cara ardiendo con vergüenza, no dejaría al alfa verlo con la cara rosa por haberle escuchado mal. En lugar de escuchar 'estas montando un pene', escuchó, 'estas montando _mi_ pene' y eso fue suficiente para que su imaginación hiciera el resto.

Sin saberlo, el comentario no afecto a Mathias, pero estando cerca el aroma de Lukas lo hizo. Con la combinación del cuerpo del omega moviéndose contra el suyo, apresándolo, al alto omega lucho por mantener su libido a raya. Pudo sentir al bajito omega sobre él gruñéndole algo, aunque no pudo escucharlo hasta que dejó de moverse.

"Muere tonto danés," Lukas gruño justo en su oído.

La oreja de Mathias se calentó a través de la cobija, causando que un estremecimiento recorriera por él y brincó violentamente, haciendo que su mejor amigo cayera fuera de la cama.

"Uuf!"

"¡Lukas!" Las cobijas estaban envueltas entre si y miró hacia el piso. "Oh Dios mío ¡Lo lamento!"

Mientras Mathias luchaba por liberar sus brazos de su prisión, la puerta de Lukas se abrió de golpe.

"Escuche un golpe ¿está todo bien?" La señora Bondevik asomo su rostro dentro de la habitación, ignorando que Lukas escondía algo bajo su cama, pero Emil no lo hizo. "Oh Dios, Mathias, ¿Dónde está tu playera?"

"Oh, uh, jajaja…yo…," no pudo pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente rápido.

"Está en la secadora," Lukas lo cubrió, suspirando exasperado para hacerlo creíble. "No iba a compadecerme de él pero seguía quejándose de que tenía frio y que se sentía incómodo."

La señora Bondevik giro sus ojos "Eres muy cruel con él Lukas, me pregunto cómo es que ha estado contigo por tanto tiempo." Lo último lo dijo en un murmullo. "Bueno, mientras no se estén matando el uno al otro, pueden seguir. Simplemente no quiero tener que explicar a la señora Køhler como es que su hijo pereció en las manos de mi malhumorado hijo."

De tal palo tal astilla, Lukas imitó el movimiento con sus ojos y la dejó ir. Por otro lado, Emil no se movió de su lugar. Miro un poco a Mathias antes de girar su quemante mirada su hermano mayor.

"Primero, yo estaba haciendo lavandería y no vi la playera de Mathias ahí. Segundo, ¿Qué pusiste bajo la cama?"

Regresando la mirada de su hermano, y aun en el suelo, Lukas sonrió de lado. "¿Entonces porque Mathias esta medio desnudo? Estamos a mediados de Enero y aun hace mucho frio afuera. Creo que recuerda cómo vestirse solo" hablo como si su mejor amigo no estuviera en la habitación. Y como respuesta a la pregunta de Emil, el omega cruzo sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla en ellos, clavando sus ojos en su sospechoso hermano. "Solo son mis juguetes que olvide poner en otro lado ¿Te gustaría verlos?"

Emil entrecerró sus ojos antes de salir de la habitación "Eres desagradable"

La habitación se quedó tranquila una vez que el más joven Bondevik se fue y ninguno de los adolescentes supo que decir o hacer después.

Después de lo que se sintió como minutos, o incluso horas, Mathias finalmente habló.

"Entoooonces… ¿quieres quedarte con los juguetes?"

"¿No vas a regresarlos para que te devuelvan tu dinero?" Lukas se levantó del suelo para buscar una playera lo suficientemente grande para dársela a Mathias. Cuando finalmente encontró una, o al menos una que no le importaba que se rompiera o que nunca le devolviera, se giró hacia su amigo.

"¡Ah, gracias!" Mathias se rio en la simple y cómoda playera roja, inhalando la esencia de Lukas como si no tuviera aun suficiente de ella. "Nah, realmente no quiero regresar a la tienda ahorita, se vería raro, y no quiero explicar a mis padres porque los tengo."

Fingiendo verse tranquilo y no aliviado, Lukas musitó "¿Entonces tus padres regresaron? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Como treinta minutos antes de que llamaras," el alto adolescente maniobró para salir de la trampa que era la cama de Lukas o de lo contrario nunca sería invitado de nuevo, pero francamente, Mathias disfrutaba más estar en la habitación del omega que en la suya. "De hecho, será mejor que me vaya o pensaran que no los amo y no los necesito y me dejarán otra vez. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener que hacer mi propia comida? ¡No quiero volver a ver un sándwich en mi vida!"

Lukas se rio mientras sacudía su cabeza. Los dos chicos, junto con Berwald, amaban hornear, pero cuando se trataba de cocinar, ninguno de los dos era bueno en ello. Berwald era el único prometedor en la ciencia de la cocina. Siempre solía meterse en la cocina con su madre cuando era más joven, pero desde que si padre lo enlisto en el hockey, pasaba menos tiempo en la cocina. Lukas se preguntaba si aún mantenía la maña, y decidió reunir a los dos alas un fin de semana para salir y cocinar algo. Por supuesto, tendría que prometer a su madre limpiar después porque todos sabían que con los tres en un cuarto, las cosas se descontrolarían.

Sin embargo, pensando en su otro amigo y como casi lo mete en un enorme problema lo hizo sentir culpable así que le mando un mensaje.

x. X. x.

 **[Enero 25, 4:33]** **(6)**

 _Acabo de atrapar a Mathias &hermano en comprometedoras posiciones :/_

El joven alfa mando un mensaje de texto a su amigo y se recostó en su cama. Si no se distraía, estaba tentado a poner su oreja contra la pared para trata de escuchar de lo que esos dos estaban hablando. Las paredes no eran así de delgadas, pero Mathias no era un sujeto tranquilo, por lo que Emil podría seguir la mita de la conversación. Sin embargo, respetaba la privacidad de Lukas. Si le mentía y a su madre por una razón, entonces tenía que ser una muy buena. Aunque, eso no significaba que no le preguntaría después.

 **[Enero 25, 4:34] Karte Kid**

 _Todo estaria tranquilo si m' dejaras tenerlo ;)_

Emil prácticamente pudo sentir su sangre hervir mientras respondía furiosamente.

 **[Enero 25, 4:34]**

 _COMO QUE TODO ESTARÍA MAS TRANQUILO?! NO! No puede' estar con alfa aun!_

¡Lukas solo tenía 14 años! ¡No podía tener un alfa, o incluso una cita! ¿O sí? Tendría que preguntarles a sus padres cuando tendrían permitido tener citas. Aunque ya era un alfa, Emil no sentía ninguna atracción por los omegas por lo que no estaba tan preocupado por él, pero Lukas parecía moverse rápido, y tal vez sin siquiera notarlo.

Era obvio para todo el mundo alrededor de él que Berwald y Mathias constantemente peleaban, y continuarían haciéndolo, por él. Mathias vendría en las mañanas para caminar con Lukas a la escuela mientras que Berwald cocinaría u hornearía bocadillos para el almuerzo o por cualquier cosa competerían. El sueco podría estar de acuerdo con él el noventa por ciento del tiempo mientras que el danés lo mantenía entretenido. Si Emil realmente pensaba en eso, estaba constantemente pegados a él. Tal vez Lukas sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

 **[Enero 25, 4:36] Karate Kid.**

 _Como q calmat, Em solo bromeaba, Ade+ tu hermano es muy viejo pa' mi y ya tengo a alguien 'n ment._

Sus cejas plateadas se unieron en una línea. No sabía eso.

 **[Enero 25, 4:37]**

 _En serio? Tus papas t djn tenr citas? Xq no m dijist?_

 **[Enero 25, 4:38] Karate Kid.**

 _Neh, aun no puedo tnr citas, y hay mucho q no sabs d mi B)_

 **[Enero 25, 4:39]**

 _Xiao, se q tus calzonsillos son como rojo y blanco, probablement ests boca abajo escribiendo y aun duerms con tu cobija favorita_

 **[Enero 25, 4:42] Karate Kid.**

 _Ok… si lo son, echast un vistaso o algo? ;) si lo stoy, hac que el cerebro fluya, y q si lo hago? Tu tiens puffins puestos en toda tu kma! Y nada de eso prueba nada_

 **[Enero 25, 4:42]**

 _Entonces quien es?_

 **[Enero 25, 4:43] Karate Kid**

 _Vaya vaya, estas curioso?_

 **[Enero 25, 4:44] Karate Kid.**

 _todo sera revelado…_

Emil gruño y casi el teléfono se escapa de sus manos. "¡Por supuesto que ese tipo no me dirá!" Entonces una idea surgió de su cabeza.

 **[Enero 25, 4:57]**

 _Si me dics kien es, pueds venir un rato._

 **[Enero 25, 4:58] Karate Kid.**

 _En kmino_

El alfa odiaba estar en casa porque era tan aburrido, por lo que no era sorpresa que Xiao se pusiera sus zapatos y estuviera fuera en cuestión de segundos antes de que su hermano lo arrastrara de vuelta. No estaba preocupado de confesar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, sin importar lo que dijese, Emil nunca le creería. A veces apestaba que sus afectos e intereses amorosos pasaran por encima de la cabeza del otro, aunque esa era una de las cualidades que le atraían a Xiao.

Pensaba que sus sentimientos se desvanecerían cuanto más saliera con el otro alfa, pero solo se hicieron más fuertes. La esencia del otro se había vuelto tan natural para él y se había visto fácilmente afectado cuando el islándico pasó por su primer ciclo alfa **(7)** como hace un mes. Un escalofrío corría por la espalda de Xiao cuando recordaba esa noche.

Lukas y él habían estado coqueteando sin sentido tan pronto el omega había descubierto su naturaleza y un aroma cosquilleó en su nariz antes de que una más robusta lo golpeara. Hizo que quisiera afirmar su dominio y clamar lo que era suyo, pero no era el omega lo que él quería poseer, aunque eran feromonas alfa las que lo obligaban.

Lo confundió profundamente el que su mejor amigo de repente lo atacara hasta que comenzaron una pelea y llegó a más para asegurarse de que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Y lo eran. Palpando la erección de Emil, y frenándose de apretarla, confirmo que Emil estaba en el ciclo. Claro que Emil no quería unirse a su hermano, pero la urgencia de proteger al omega se enterró profundo en el joven chico; la erección como que solo pasó como un efecto de volverse alfa. Sin embargo, para el horror de Xiao, se sintió excitado en vez de sentir repulsión de la esencia de Emil, por lo que tuvo que pelear con Emil para calmar sus deseos reales.

Esa noche, Emil se volvió un alfa y Xiao estaba seguro de su orientación.

Las parejas de mismas naturalezas eran generalmente aceptadas por la sociedad, sin embargo, rara vez existían parejas alfas ya que estas normalmente chocaban en lugar de conectarse. Las parejas omegas eran idealizadas mientras que las betas eran las típicamente esperadas. Por otro lado, Xiao encontró que al menos, las parejas alfas hacían buen porno. Tenía múltiples fantasías de Emil y él sin ningún límite y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Tarde o temprano, el hong-konoes explotaría y le confesaría todos sus penosos sueños del otro a su amigo. Y cuando eso pasara, ciertamente lo perdería.

Xiao sacudió su cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos pesimistas y darse cuenta de que estaba trotando. Más que nada quería llegar a la casa de Emil antes de que el temperamental islándico cambiara de parecer, pero también de prevenirse de tener una erección con todos los pensamientos impuros sobre Emil. No es como si fuese la primera vez que algo así pasara.

La última vez, pasó cuando se estaban cambiando su ropa para el gimnasio. Emil y él estaban bromeando con alguno de los chicos cuando el pequeño rubio choco contra Xiao y toda la sangre se le bajo. Resumiendo, Xiao tuvo que correr y continuar corriendo por el resto de la clase.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el alfa continuo con su ligero trote hasta que vio a otro alfa caminando en la dirección opuesta hacia la que él se dirigía.

"¡Mathias! ¿Cómo, que hay?"

A la mención de su nombre, el chico mayor alzo la mirada y sonrió, reconociendo al alfa más joven.

"¡Xiao! ¡Hey, ¿Cómo has estado?!"

"Como siempre," Xiao respondió sin entusiasmo hasta que una maquiavélica idea broto de su cabeza. "Solo trato de ligar con el lindo hermano omega de Emil que tanto intenta proteger, pero, como que, sé que cederá tarde o temprano. Así, ¡Emil y yo estaremos emparentados!"

"¿Qué? ¡No, No puedes!" Mathias lo acribillo con la mirada mientras trataba de reprimirse de hacer cualquier cosa al joven alfa. "Lukas realmente no te nota. Lo siento amigo, pero creo que esta fuera de tu liga."

A eso Xiao levanto una ceja, encontrando entretenida la reacción de Mathias "¿Oh? ¿Entonces, quien es más como, su tipo? ¿Berwald? ¡Hombre, harían una pareja de muerte! ¿Te imaginas cuan intimidante sería? Pero, probablemente hagan bonitos bebés."

Eso no era lo que el danés quería escuchar tampoco por el enrojecimiento de su cara.

"¡No! ¡Ellos tampoco quedan juntos!" Mathias se estaba agitando y Xiao seguía empujando. "Ellos son muy tranquilos y no tendrían diversión juntos, lo sé. ¡Y sus bebés no serían tan lindos como los míos con él!"

Para entonces, Xiao estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Ya veo, ya veo… Entonces quieres hacer bebés con Lukas, ¿Pero con quien quiere hacer bebés Lukas? Seguro, no parece que él y Berwald conversen mucho, pero ¿has visto como se miran el uno al otro? Ellos como que, se comunica telepáticamente o algo."

Y eso fue el colmo para Mathias. Se giró y corrió hacia la casa de los Bondevik y gritó "¡Berwald no hace reír a Lukas como yo! ¡Él no sabe lo que pasa en la mente de Lukas realmente!"

Xiao trato de seguirle el paso, pero era más bajito y se había quedado sin aire de tanto reír. Era muy divertido y realmente fácil sacar de quicio al adolescente mayor. Sin embargo, deseo haber sido lo suficientemente rápido y haber presenciado como Mathias irrumpía en el cuarto de Lukas mientras el omega estaba con sus juguetes para su próximo celo.

"¡Quiero tener tus bebés Lukas!"

El pobre omega se congeló por la repentina intromisión y la odiosa proclamación antes de voltearlo en una furia avergonzada.

"¿Qué demonios Mathias?" Ya ni se molestó si quiera en esconder los juguetes. Más que nada, fue el shock de la llegada de su amigo, y lo otro, porque era natural para un omega la asistencia de juguetes durante su celo. De lo contrario, no tendría alivio durante la semana infernal sin una pareja.

El alfa rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del omega y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Lukas.

"No quiero que tú y Berwald hagan lindos bebés. No puedes ¡Solo tienes catorce! Aun tienes que- ¡Rayos! ¿Todos esos son tuyos?"

Mathias finalmente notó la numerosa cantidad de dildos, vibradores, dilatadores y penes falsos regados por el suelo. Lukas solo había tenido un celo ¡pero aun así había acumulado tantos!

El sentido finalmente golpeo a Lukas, el chico saco a su amigo de su cuarto para así poder acomodar sus pertenencias en paz sin Mathias respirando en su cuello, preguntando por cada uno de ellos. Solamente hasta que terminó de guardarlos acomodo su compostura lo mas que pudo hacia el otro, pero aun así estaba reacio.

"¿Entonces qué demonios está pasando?"

Y de nuevo, como si la idea de que Lukas fuese tomado por otro fuera el fin del mundo, Mathias cerró sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y lo apretó. "No tengas bebés con Berwald ¡incluso si son bonitos! ¡Debes tenerlos co'migo!"

"¿Pero qué demonios estas ladrando? ¡No voy a tener bebés con nadie! Suéltame," gruñó, pero no tuvo el efecto que el alfa pudo haber causado.

"¡Noooo, Xiao dijo que lo escogerías en vez de a mí!"

"Jodido Xiao"

Arrastrando a su amigo tras de sí, el omega irrumpió en el cuarto de su hermano menor, regresando el favor de antes.

"¡Xiao!" Lukas iba originalmente a machacarlo por meterle ideas extrañas a la cabeza Mathias, pero cuando vio al alfa asiático sentado en su hermano menor mientras le sacaba el aliento y jugueteaba con el teléfono de Emil tuvo planes diferentes. "¿Qué. Estas. Haciendo?"

"Me puso como Karate Kid en su teléfono," respondió como si fuera la más obvia razón, "practico Kung-Fu. Así que lo estoy cambiando."

"Quítate de él." Mathias fue olvidado a pesar de que estaba frotando su cara en círculos en el costado de Lukas.

"Pero es realmente cómodo," Xiao encaró la mirada retadora de Lukas. Podía decir que las feromonas del omega estaban afectado un poco a Mathias, pero Emil estaba bastante enfocado en quitárselo de encima como para notar al alfa y al omega. El hong-kones no podía dejar pasar eso. No había nada más que disfrutara que dibujar enfadadas (y lindas) reacciones en Emil…., bueno, tal vez confundidas, pero eran bastantes similares.

Con la idea en mente, Xiao rebaso sus límites mientras mantenía contacto visual con el omega. Los brazos de Emil estaban atrapados, y a pesar de que no sufría ningún dolor, era bastante incómodo para él. Cambiando su peso, Xiao golpeo un punto de presión causando que el alfa sujetado siseara, encendiendo el modo hermano protector de Lukas. Incluso con el peso extra, el omega se las arregló para embestir al joven alfa y quitárselo a su hermano.

Mathias termino sobre el alfa más joven mientras que Xiao y Lukas rodaban por el piso. Lukas lo vencía en tamaño y musculo, pero Xiao tenía experiencia peleando con sus hermanos mayores. Entrelazaron sus extremidades, intercambiaron puños y se enterraron las uñas. Parecía un encuentro bastante igual hasta que el chico menor jaló al rubio hacia su cara y lo besó.

Se escucharon jadeos atrás mientras Lukas se resistía, pero eventualmente se dio a la persistencia de Xiao. Encontró que el menor era bastante talentoso con sus labios y lengua tanto como para obtener un gemido de él. Se hubieran detenido cuando escucharon sus nombres de Emil y Mathias, pero ninguno de los dos quiso parar una vez que comenzaron. Xiao olía dulce, como una mezcla de panecillos de durazno y una flor que Lukas no supo identificar, pero era enloquecedor. Si deslizaba sus dedos por los obscuros mechones, el tentador aroma se volvía más fuerte.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a acercarse más físicamente hasta que fueron jalados del cuello de su ropa.

Jadeando, los dos chicos nunca dejaron de mirarse hasta que Mathias cargo a Lukas sobre su hombro sacándolo de la habitación de su hermano mientras que Emil se esforzaba por no golpear a su traidor amigo.

Lukas comenzó a ahogarse en potentes feromonas alfas que no se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando hasta que estaba de vuelta en su cuarto y Mathias lo aventó a su cama. El otro se acercó tan cerca de él que Lukas pudo ver cada ligera línea en los furiosos y azules iris del alfa. Entonces, con un gruñido tan profundo que sacudió el interior del omega, Mathias prohibió al otro de interactuar con el otro alfa de nuevo.

"Eres mío."

"No soy de nadie."

"Entonces te haré mío, Lukas Bondevik" y después de gruñir su nombre, Mathias cerro la distancia entre ellos colocando sus labios sobre los del otro.

Sin tener experiencia y lleno con una exasperante impaciencia, el alfa fue osco y extraño, nada como Xiao hace unos momentos. Empujó a Lukas sobre su cama sin romper el contacto y sin lastimar al más pequeño continuando con su trabajo. Mientras que Mathias cerraba sus ojos y continuaba empujando los suaves labios de Lukas, el otro chico comenzó a bajar su guardia y lo beso de vuelta.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico más alto sintió que su amigo le correspondía, se alejó de él. Fueron diferentes sombras de azul que se encontraron con electrizantes emociones y varias preguntas surgieron entre ellos, pero ninguna fue respondida o expresada. Mathias coloco el cabello de Lukas detrás de su oreja despacio y se quitó de encima de él. Entonces desapareció con su cara ardiendo y la mente a mil por hora mientras que Lukas se quedó ahí tendido, congelado, y en shock, excepto por su mano que se movió hacia sus labios, tratando de preservar el calor que había sentido.

Desafortunadamente, el calor rápidamente escapo de su cuerpo y dejo a Lukas sintiéndose frio y confundido. Sus pensamientos se rehusaban a tener sentido, pero su cuerpo hizo lo único que podía hacer. Las lágrimas se juntaron en la orilla de sus ojos hasta que se llenaron y cayeron por sus mejillas, dejando frías líneas. Al principio no se pudo mover, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en su cama, pero eventualmente alzo sus brazos para atrapar sus lágrimas y bloquearse del mundo.

Era el fin de su amistad.

x. X. x.

Esa semana escolar fue el infierno. Su cuerpo se tensaba cada que Mathias se acercaba, y entonces él tenía que evadir al alfa. Desafortunadamente, eso también significaba correr de Berwald porque donde uno iba, él otra estaba cerca y Lukas no quería correr el riesgo. Además, Berwald siempre parecía analizarlo y no quería eso. Quería resolver esto antes de que Berwald le diera un vistazo, pero primero, Lukas tenía que encontrar que estaba mal.

Nunca lo había escuchado o visto, Mathias fue muy contundente con él. Habían jugado pesado antes, alguna vez con algún hueso roto, pero esto era diferente. En todo el día escolar, Lukas trató de entender que lo había dejado tan incómodo. Era claro que no fue el beso. Después de todo, su primer beso había sido robado por su desesperado amigo **(8)**.

Recreando el incidente, Lukas giro sus ojos. Honestamente, como es que el chico podía poner celoso a Emil estaba más allá del razonamiento de Lukas. Todo lo que Xiao logró fue desvanecerse de la casa. A Lukas personalmente no le interesaba, no era él de quien andaba tras el alfa asiático, pero nada de lo que pudo decir en defensa de Xiao pudo hacer a Emil cambiar de opinión. Por fortuna para el hong-kones, cuando Lukas lo defendió, los celos de Emil disminuyeron un poco.

Por primera vez en alguno días, Lukas sintió que sus labios de curvaban en una sonrisa de Xiao, se comentó Lukas a sí mismo, estas yendo en la dirección incorrecta para cortejar a mi pequeño hermano. Sé paciente. Él vendrá pronto.

Lukas decidió que el mismo debía ser paciente también. Aunque no estaba preparado para encarar a Mathias próximamente, el omega decidió que no gastaría energía preocupándose. En su lugar, se enfocó en practicar la magia que Arthur y Vlad juraban que él tenía, sin embargo, Lukas noto que la ausencia de Tino no era tan fácil.

El omega más bajito estaba en casa en celo, pero se las arregló para mandarle un mensaje a Lukas, agradeciéndole por los juguetes. De acuerdo al omega, sus madres betas no tenían idea cuan útiles podrían ser los juguetes de celo podrían ser para un omega, así que le compraron unos cuantos más después de descubrirlo. En la escuela anterior de Tino nunca se preocuparon en enseñarle o a sus padres como cuidar de él durante este tiempo crucial. Por fortuna, tino tenía el "¡más mejor, adorable y listo amigo en el mundo! (Solo un poquiiiiiiiiito después de Eduard de su antigua casa claro. Él fue mi primer mejor amigo y aún sigo en contacto con él.)"

Siempre que, Tino estaba coherente durante su celo, actualizaba a Lukas de lo que estaba haciendo. Lukas prefería no conocer los detalles, pero Tino no parecía saber de pudor. Por fortuna, casi siempre le mensajeaba al otro omega para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo en orden de entretenerse el mismo. Se volvió bastante aburrido al final del celo, lo que significaba que Tino regresaría pronto.

Eso era bueno para Lukas, extrañaba a Tino en su clase aunque Arthur y Vlad eran buenos amigos, no eran como Tino. El pequeño omega tenía un aura tan confortante, que Lukas se sorprendía que aún no estuviera comprometido con algún alfa.

" _Entonces te haré mío, Lukas Bondevik."_

La voz de Mathias hacía eco en su mente.

El omega estaba caminando a su casa y se puso rígido en medio de la calle. A pesar de que su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse, su corazón se desbocó, casi como aquella noche. Mathias prácticamente rugió su nombre antes de capturar sus labios con los suyos, persuadiéndolo de responderle.

¡Eso fue!

Mathias uso su voz de alfa, casi como una orden forzando a Lukas a obedecer porque él era un omega. Era genéticamente programado en él y no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Lo que había preocupado al noruego todo este tiempo era como su mejor amigo lo había tratado. Él solo un omega para Mathias y eso le había dolido. Años de compartir memorias no fueron suficiente para el otro para tratarlo como iguales aparentemente.

Lukas sintió un dolor cortante en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

"¡Me rehúso a ser tuyo Mathias Køhler!"

Su determinación debió ser suficiente. Mentalmente, se sentía como si fuera suficiente para romper cualquier hechizo que el danés hubiera puesto en él, pero el omega se sentía diferente. Necesitaba despegarse físicamente de su mejor amigo.

Así que, sin detenerse a pensar mucho en sus acciones, Lukas camino hacia su casa, sin embargo esta no era su destino. En su lugar, paso de largo de su casa de dos pisos para dirigirse a la única casa de tres pisos en la cuadra. La casa alojaba a una extensa familia de siete, y a esa hora del día, solo había uno holgazaneando por la casa antes de ir a su práctica en la tarde.

Toco casi frenéticamente y sin aire, Lukas espero a que la puerta se abriera antes de decir bruscamente, "Xiao. ¿Serías mi novio?"

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Esta historia iba a ser como de 5 capítulos, pero obviamente no sé cómo limitarme a mí misma. Tratare de actualizar al menos una vez al mes, pero estoy en mi tercer semana de clases y mi profesor de japonés es ¡RUDO! Aunque no me preocupa, TERMINARE esta historia, espero antes del verano, pero conociéndome…_

 _Si tienen preguntas, porfavor no se contengan en preguntar! Puede ser confuso porque odio editar por lo que lo hago muy poco. Sin embargo, antes de que preguntes y/o se escandalicen por sus edades (12 para Emil y Xiao, 14 para los mayores) esto es ficción, pero los adolescentes/pre adolescentes en la vida real están más en sintonía con sus deseos sexuales así que comienzan a explorar (eso lo que mi clase de adolescentes dice). ¿Verdad mis lectores de 12-14 años? Es broma, no me digan si son así de jóvenes._

 _¡Espero que este año les vaya bien a todos!_

 _(Novedades de las notas al final. En negritas son los puntos principales, el resto es solo blablablá porque nunca se cuándo callarme, pero más que nada puede ser porque estoy super somnolienta y no debería estar despierta a estas horas así que me pongo nerviosa como Tino… :p)_

 _ ***Xiao practica Kung Fu, Emil solo lo llama Karate Kid porque eso lo molesta.**_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **(1) Pongo la nota ya que decidí no ponerle su traducción al español porque en mi país se le conoce de la misma manera. Quiero pensar que todos los amados lectores son mayores de edad o tienen conocimientos sobre que es una sex shop.**

 _ **(2) Pocking**_ **en el original, vulgarmente conocido en mi país como 'picar' o 'pockear' (ay mi México) también podría decirse que es** _ **empujar con**_ **, pero eso implica más fuerza.**

 **(3) Fusta, Vara delgada y flexible, generalmente con una correa en uno de sus extremos, que se emplea para estimular al caballo y darle órdenes. Pero ya saben, fetiches humanos jaja.**

 **(4) Sillón puf, colchón puf, esos bultos enormes donde te sientas en el suelo**

 **(5) Aquí tuve que cambiar un poco porque este es un juego de palabras que no usamos en español 'Dick' puede referirse tanto a '** _ **idiota'**_ **como a** _ **'pene'**_ **, deje el segundo significado para darle congruencia al argumento.**

 **(6) Los mensaje de texto de Emil y Xiao destrozan el inglés y su escritura, así que me remonte a mis épocas de secundaria y destroce el español tanto como pude :p**

 **(7) Esta fue una interpretación interesante, según lo que me dice internet, la palaba que se usó aquí "** _ **rut**_ **" es un verbo para '** _ **estar en celo**_ **', pero ya que la palabra** _ **celo**_ **se usa en el omegaverse en español para '** _ **heat**_ **' (calor) como traducción para los periodos de los omegas, lo deje como '** _ **ciclo**_ **' para los alfas.**

 **(8) En el original, decía que había sido robado por Xiao, pero como recordaran, fue Tino el que lo beso ese mismo día a causa de su celo.**

 **¡Lo logre! Ahhhhhhh discúlpenme por la demora!**

 **Pero la operación de muelas y un montón de cosas me dejaron out, pero he aquí el capítulo!**

 **¡Hay nuevos lectores y eso me pone tan contenta! Espero no decepcionarlos ;w;**

 **De aquí en más está un poco agobiante pero hay una dulce sorpresa para el final del siguiente capítulo uwu**

 **Estamos a dos capítulos de alcanzar la versión original, y cuando eso pase, tendremos que esperar a que nuestra adorada autora nos regale un nuevo capítulo y si gustan, esperar a que yo lo traduzca al español, sé que no es un trabajo profesional pero lo hago con amor, Dios, la parte DenNor de este capítulo fue tan intensa que me puse a llorar jajaja.**

 **Bueno yo también hablo mucho ewe espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **No prometo fechas, pero espero tener el capítulo 7 pronto**

 **¡Hasta luego! Y si hay dudas, con gusto las responderé!**


	7. CAPITULO 7: SEALED LIPS, WIDE EYES

**Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa, no los interrumpo más, adelante :')**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7: Sella los labios, abre los ojos._

Al principio, todo lo que Xiao pudo hace fue observar a Lukas antes de que su mente entendiera que era lo que estaba diciendo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas demente?!"

"Posiblemente, pero quiero probar un punto," Lukas parecía muy compuesto a pesar de no estarlo hace algunos momentos.

"¡Me quieres muerto si es tras lo que estas! Emil me matará si salgo contigo y ya le dije que no me gustas de esa manera," con cada segundo que pasaba, el chico de doce años perdía el control, "Y si Emil no me mata, Mathias y Berwald lo harán! De hecho, ambos alfas lo harán, y luego ellos, como que, me arrojaran a Emil para que él pueda terminar por rematarme."

Para entonces, Lukas había puesto sus brazos en los hombros del pequeño alfa, "Relájate mientras me tengas contento, Emil no te matara. Además, no creo que ese beso lo convenciera de que no te gusto. De hecho, pudo haber cimentado la idea. Ahora, si tu sales conmigo," el noruego enterró los dedos en los hombros de Xiao, "serás capaz de observar a mi hermanito de cerca. Posiblemente descubrir, de una vez por todas, si sus sentimientos son recíprocos."

Llevando al loco hermano de su mejor amigo a su casa, Xiao miraba de vuelta esos oscuros ojos azul cobalto mientras procesaba lo que el otro decía. Esos hipnóticos ojos eran bastantes persuasivos porque la reflexión no tomo mucho tiempo. A parte, salir con Lukas por un rato no podía ser tan malo. Podía pretender que era Emil, ¿verdad? Los dos hermanos se parecían y se comportaban similar, y si Xiao se concentraba, podía detectar la misma esencia marina que compartían. Y Luka podría ser una buena practica antes de confesarse a Emil, ¿verdad?

"Si, como que, ¿por qué no?" Los hombros del chico se relajaron. "Tiene razón, después de todo ya nos besamos, pero necesitamos establecer parámetros antes de volvernos 'oficiales'".

Luka se sintió como en casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de lo Wangs, "De acuerdo, por instancia, nada de nombres adorables."

Una sonrisa de lado finalmente apareció en el mas joven. "Awww, pero eso le quita toda la diversión dulzura."

Unos fríos ojos lo miraron feo, "Solo mi madre tiene permitido llamarme así."

"Pero es lindo verlos como reaccionan a ella."

"Dirás como Emil reacciona al encanto," Lukas finalmente le regreso la sonrisa "¿Y cómo lo llamas?"

"¿En voz alta o..?"

"Ambas"

"Bueno en la escuela, es conocido como El príncipe de Hielo. Yo solo lo llamo Ice, **(1)** " una expresión complaciente ilumino la expresión del joven alfa. "A veces, 'mi príncipe', para molestarlo claro. Y desde siempre-"

"Qíng'ài de*." Una dulce voz respondió el lugar de Xiao. "¿Estamos hablando de Emmy?"

Tras Xiao estaba su hermana mayor Beta, Mei.

La joven chica siempre había estado en la clase de Lukas, sin embargo una vez descubrió que era beta al siguiente año, fue transferida a Theta, las clases beta avanzadas. Cuando habían estado juntos en la misma clase, los dos, rara vez interactuaban el uno con el otro, sin embargo, no le deseaban el mal al otro. Él sabía muy poco sobre ella excepto que formaba parte de un grupo en la escuela que eran conocidas como las Cupido. Muchas veces se involucraban en la vida amorosa de los demás con resultados satisfactorios por lo que Lukas había escuchado. Claro, solo había escuchado de los problemas y enredados métodos con las que conseguían hacer sus metas de emperejamiento.

"No, no lo estamos," Xiao lentamente se movió alrededor de la mesita de café para sentarse a lado de Lukas y rodearle los hombros con su brazo. "Estábamos…como que… em…"

Lukas se acurruco en los brazos del alfa, sin quitarle la vista a Mei, "Estamos saliendo."

Sus ojos café chocolate les echaron un vistazo sospechoso a ambos. Ella sabía todo acerca de la orientación de Xiao y el flechazo a su mejor amigo, por lo que no creía el acto, y su hermano lo sabía. No guardaban muchos secretos entre ambos, así que el otro sabía que ella quedaría inevitablemente involucrada.

"Lukas es el idiota corazón frio que amo y, como que, nada de lo que puedas decir nos separará". Su nariz picaba con Lukas bajo de él, pero no era completamente incomoda. Si su plan funcionaba, asumía que tenía que acostumbrarse a la esencia del otro.

"Uh huh… ya veo…" Mei se sentó dónde estaba Xiao hace unos momentos. "¿Entonces no les importa saber que más temprano vi a Emil curveado sobre sí mismo y riéndose? Supongo que no querrán la foto que conseguí tomar cuando su cara esta sonrojada de tanta risa."

Ambos chicos extendieron sus brazos hacia ella y extendieron las palmas de sus manos.

"Dame," incluso lograron armonizar.

La chica trato de resistir su propia risa, pero simplemente no podía pelear contra ellos. ¡Lukas y Xiao definitivamente se llevaban bien si los unía la lindura de Emil! Vagamente se preguntaba como reaccionaria el hermano mayor de Emil sobre su ligero acoso; no era como su estuviesen detrás del el 24/7…

"No oh," su largo cabello oscuro se movían hacia adelante y atrás. "Ninguno de ustedes la tendrá hasta que yo tenga respuestas. ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?"

Sorprendentemente, Lukas realmente quería esa foto y le confesó todo. Todas sus emociones sobre ser un omega, el resentimiento que sentía hacia la mayoría de los alfas, específicamente a Mathias, lo que recientemente había pasado entre ellos, y su plan para hacer que sus amigos regresaran a él, le reveló todo. Se sintió bien sacar todo eso de su pecho, incluso considero echarse atrás con su plan, pero se sentía incluso mejor tener la foto de su hermanito sonrojado en sus manos.

¡No había manera de que Mei pudiese negar al hermano mayor su felicidad después de todo eso!

"No te preocupes Xiao, te enviare la misma foto a tu email después," vagamente se giró a su hermano antes de enfocarse en el omega que prácticamente arrullaba la foto. "Lo siento Lukas; ¡nunca lo hubiese pensado! Pensábamos que estabas pensando seriamente quedarte con ambos o que no podías elegir entre ellos. ¿Entonces nunca los has visto más que como tus amigos?"

Mirando a los ojos de Mei, el rubio se removió, "No realmente. Mathias y Berwald han sido mis mejores amigos desde que me mudé aquí. Tal vez en algún momento casi pensé en Berwald como futura pareja, pero eso fue en primaria y no sentí nada solido en eso. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Realmente crees que les gusto a ambos?"

"Bueno, ahí va el ship **(2)** de Lily," susurro Mei. "Y el ship de Emma está bastante aniquilado…"

"¿Eh?" Lukas se perdió rápidamente mientras el hermano de la joven beta giraba los ojos.

Xiao sabia acerca de los ships que ella y las otras Cupido les dedicaban sus vidas de colegialas, pero nunca había tratado de saber las parejas de su hermana. Estaba curioso ahora que estaban hablando de eso, se decidió a preguntarle cual prefería ella.

"¿Con quién emparejo a Lukas?" Mei trato de seguir la pregunta de su hermano.

"¿Qué? Oye…" sus ojos azules estaban cansados de seguir la conversación, pero fue ignorado.

Saco su pequeña agenda rosa, la chica beta hojeo entre las páginas con un brillo en sus ojos. "Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas; ¡lo shippeo con ambos! Lizzy y yo no podíamos elegir un lado como Emma o Lily, ¡entonces nos decidimos por un delicioso trío! Le has gustado a ambos alfas por un buen tiempo Lukas. Es por eso que Lily te shippea con Berwald mientras que Emma te shippea con Mathias. Las chicas estarán devastadas cuando descubran que no te gusta ninguno de los dos… y tu Xiao, mal entiendes el propósito de las Cupido pequeño tontito." Mei revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de Xiao. "Nuestro propósito no es tener a nuestros ships juntos, ¡si no ayudar al amor a florecer entre los dos cuando hay un flechazo mutuo!"

"¿Recuerdas cuando Kiku estaba perdidamente enamorado de Heracles? Bueno, ¿Cómo crees que quedaron juntos? ¡Nii-san es demasiado tímido para admitir sus sentimientos y Heracles era muy lento! Por lo que después de algunas medidas de investigación, nosotras las Cupidos, ¡tomamos el caso y ayudamos a esos tortolos a estar juntos! ¡Y solo es una de nuestras historias de éxito! Ludwig y Feliciano han estado juntos por bastante tiempo ¡y Toni y Lovi ya están prácticamente juntos!" Uno podía ver fácilmente como la chica se emocionaba rápidamente.

"Ahora, como ayudar a Lukas es muy opuesto al deber de una Cupido, tendré que mover algunas cosas y enfocarme en conseguir información de los sentimiento de Emil en su lugar. Ha sido un hueso duro de roer, pero poniéndole más atención, lo conseguiré. Aunque, posiblemente necesitare ayuda de Lily ya que ella está en el mismo año que ustedes…" Mei garabateaba frenéticamente mientras su hermano giraba sus ojos con sus acciones y Lukas los miraba confundido. "¡Espera! Lukas, ¿hay alguien por quien tengas sentimientos?"

Sintiéndose incomodo bajo el brazo de Xiao y recordando su beso, Lukas se alejó un poco de él. "No," respondió, pero un momento de duda cruzo por su mente junto a un poco de color en sus mejillas.

"¡Esa cara no me dice que no~!" La chica rio, escribiendo unas cuantas notas más antes de inquirir en quien estaría pensando.

"Como que, ¡¿Por qué me elegiste si ya te gusta alguien?!

" Xiao se alejó más para poder darle una buena mirada al omega. No estaba enojado, pero si molesto.

"Porque no me gusta nadie," el omega le regreso la molesta mirada. "No eres el único que me ha besado." Girándose a la chica beta, Lukas comenzó a explicar lo que paso. "Realmente no me gusta Tino de ese modo, pero tampoco puedo decir realmente que me deje llevar. No me gustó"

Levantando su labio, Xiao se giró, "Parecía que te dejabas llevar conmigo esa vez."

"Awwww, ¿el pequeño Xiao esta inseguro de sus besos?" Lukas lo molesto picando sus mejillas.

Click.

"No," empujo la mano del otro lejos de él y se acercó gruñendo, "No me podría importar menos lo que pienses de mis besos."

Click.

Lukas se mofo, invadiendo el espacio personal de Xiao, "Oh, apuesto que sí. Lástima que tengo el poder de fomentar o ahogar tus posibilidades con Emil. Tal vez vaya mejor con Tino, no solo es confiable, lindo y dulce, es un buen besador también. Emil estará más satisfecho con él."

"No. Te. Atreverías."

Estaba prácticamente tocando sus frentes mientras se lanzaban duras miradas. Los betas no eran perceptivos a los aromas o feromonas, pero Mei temblaba de emoción.

Click.

"Entonces no seguiré con tu juego. Buena suerte encontrando otro alfa que siga con tu retorcido plan." Xiao se sentó, cursando sus brazos testarudamente.

"¡Ja! Realmente la debes estar pasando muy mal con mi hermanito porque admitiste que eres lo suficientemente enfermo para aceptarlo en primer lugar," tan pronto las palabras salieron de los labios de Lukas, este se paralizo. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo solo… Mat solo…"

Sin ninguna explicación, se disculpó con los hermanos y se retiró.

Xiao y Mei miraron a la puerta en silencio antes de que la hermana comenzara a golpear al hermano menor con una almohada.

"¡¿Qué demonios Mei?!"

"¡Ve tras él!"

Estupefacto, el alfa solo pudo mirarla boquiabierto mientras las palabras giraban en su cabeza.

"Lukas necesita nuestra ayuda," ella explico tan pacientemente como pudo. "Nos necesita como sus amigos porque obviamente no puede ir con Mathias ahora mismo e involucrar a Berwald haría las cosas peor."

"¿Y cómo las haría peor?" Xiao levanto una ceja, recuperando finalmente su voz, pero solo para llenar su cabeza de más dudas, "¿Y desde cuando somos amigos? Tu apenas y le hablabas antes de hoy."

Mei tamborileo su barbilla con su pequeña agenda rosa mientras balanceaba. "Somos sus amigos desde el momento en que nos pidió ayuda. Por lo poco que he interactuado con él, sé que es súper reservado y básicamente solo tiene a Berwald y Mathias como amigos. Es cercano con Matthew, Arthur y Vlad, pero no son tan cercanos como los otros dos. Y esta Tino, pero no lo he conocido y no tengo información de él."

"Es aterrador como sabes todo eso…"

"Te sorprenderías del tipo de información que tengo aquí, mi querido hermano," agito la pequeño agenda frente a su nariz. "Las Cupidos compartimos toda nuestra información en orden de ayudar a que nuestros protagonistas estén juntos. Y con toda la información que hemos reunido, se qye Mathias y Berwald han tenido una rivalidad que se remonta desde que conocieron a Lukas, Si Berwald descubro que Mathias ha reclamado a Lukas, entonces posiblemente haya sangre."

Girando sus ojos, Xiao se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación compartida. "Eres toda una reina del drama."

"¡No lo soy! Prométeme que le echaras un ojo cada vez que salgas con Emil."

"Si, si," agito su mano, completamente ignorando la determinada mirada en su cara. De haber visto su rostro, habría sido capaz de evitar un drama innecesario.

x. X. x.

La mañana siguiente, Lukas despertó cansado y de malhumor. Despertó sin la necesidad de su hermano o la alarma del despertador –cosa sorprendente- y dejo la casa antes si quiera que sus padres despertaran. Sin poder descansar en casa, Lukas decidió que sería lo mejor para él ir a la escuela en lugar de merodear alrededor hasta que su familia despertara. Estaba bastante oscuro afuera, pero pudo encaminarse a tientas. Por fortuna, sin tráfico que lo detuviese, logro llegar a la escuela bastante rápido.

Sabía que la mayoría de las puertas de la escuela estaban cerradas excepto las del gimnasio, cerca de la piscina. Sin estar en algún deporte, Lukas pudo haberse quedado varado fuera, sin saber jamás de las practicas matutinas de natación. No había nadie alrededor para detenerlo, así que Lukas se coló dentro y camino hacia las gradas. Ni había nada que él pudiese hacer tan temprano en la mañana en la escuela y prefería no quedarse solo en los pasillos en la oscuridad. Aunque la oscuridad no lo asustaba, si lo hacían sus pensamientos.

Por lo que, eligió enfocarse en los nadadores y sus movimientos en lugar de dejar que sus problemáticos pensamientos lo engulleran. Por fortuna, no tomo mucho tiempo el distraerse por que pronto reconoció a una pálida y delgada figura, preparándose para sumergirse en la profunda piscina.

Gilbert tomo su posición en la plataforma, y luego brinco y doblo su cuerpo antes de extender sus brazos para entrar al agua. Hubo una considerable menor cantidad de agua de lo que Lukas imagino, pero lo suficiente para emocionar al chico. La molesta energía del adolescente era conocida por hacer un espectáculo en el campo de futbol, sin embargo estaba sorprendentemente calmado y correcto varios metros sobre la piscina. Era emocionante.

Sin embargo, unos fuertes gritos distrajeron a Lukas de su ex compañero de clases y de equipo cuando reconoció a Kyle Kirkland diciéndole a Elizaveta que nadara más rápido. Era sorprendentemente inspirador mirar a la joven alfa abrirse paso a través del agua, como lo fue mirar al albino desaparecer en el agua clorada. Desde donde estaba sentado el omega, pudo sentir la poderosa aura emanando de ellos, pero no los pudo oler.

Celoso, pronto comenzó a poco a poco a preguntarse acerca del deporte, causando que Lukas resintiera su naturaleza por limitar sus opciones una vez más. Estaba por irse cuando noto que Lovino emergía justo después de Elizaveta en la línea siguiente.

Incrédulo, el rubio se acercó a la orilla de las gradas sin dejarlas del todo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, un omega practicando con alfas, pero era cierto. Pronto fue reconocido por algunos rostros de sus clases y se halló cerca de la orilla del agua.

"¿Lukas?" Elizaveta lo llamó. "¿Qué esas haciendo aquí?"

"¿Pensando en unirte al club de natación?" Kyle le sonrió, recordándole al omega la sonrisa de cierto rubio.

"No," dijo rápidamente, más cortante de lo que quiso, causando que la sonrisa del moreno temblara un poco. "Quiero decir, tengo curiosidad."

"Es muy temprano para la curiosidad," Lovino salió de la piscina. "Entonces, si no estás pensando en unirte, ¿Qué quieres con nosotros? Estamos en medio de la práctica."

Momentáneamente, Lukas observo al omega italiano. Aunque también habían sido compañero de equipo en el campo de futbol, reamente nunca habían interactuado. Era algo inquietante tener al otro mirándolo así y vagamente se preguntó si él tenía el mismo efecto en los demás con su propia mirada. Sin embargo, mientras Lukas nunca hablaba con los demás, Lovino era puro ladrar y morder.

"Eh… yo estaba, quería saber porque omegas y alfas entrenan juntos," dirigió su atención a Elizaveta. Había trabajado más con ella, y aunque Kyle era el primo de Arthur, simplemente no lo conocía lo suficiente.

La chica sonrió mientras se ponía su gorro de natación. "Bueno, no hay muchos de nosotros en los equipos de natación, así que unimos prácticas. El equipo de betas es de echo el más grande de los tres, pero incluso somos un equipo relativamente pequeño comparados con otras escuelas."

"¡Deberías unirte!" Kyle intento de nuevo, esta vez no sonrió bobamente para no incomodar al omega. Lukas no podía olerlo, pero él si podía oler a Lukas porque él estaba seco y no había suficiente cloro en el aire para bloquear sus sentidos. "Siempre puedes tener más gente ¿verdad Lovi?"

"¡No me llames así!" Lovino empujo el hombro del alfa, genuinamente ofendido.

"¡Cierto, cierto!" Kyle rio, "¡Solo Antonio puede! ¡Perdón compañero, lo olvide!"

Elizvetha se puso de puntitas de la emoción, "¡Deberías Lukas! Eres un gran atleta y apuesto que mueres por probarte a ti mismo de alguna manera." Ella había escuchado de Mei la noche anterior como Lukas se había desahogado y con el omega frente a ella, quería alejar al chico de sus depresivas feromonas. "Puedo preguntar a la entrenadora si quieres. Ella nos entrena a todos porque sus manos están llenas y con las practicas al mismo tiempo, es muy conveniente."

"El cloro bloquea los olores," Lovino contesto con sus brazos cruzados. Miro hacia los ojos azul oscuro de Lukas como si pudiese leer la mente del otro. "Incluso si entras en celo aquí, no tendrá un efecto automático en los otros y tendrás tiempo para escapar. Créeme, ya le paso a algunos de nosotros."

"Entonces, ¿te quieres unir?" El australiano brillaba de emoción.

Los ojos de Lukas viajaban hacia Kyle y regresaban hacia Lovino y a Elizaveta.

Con la simple mirada que el omega le dio a su compañera, la alfa húngara formulo un plan en cuestión de milisegundos. Juntando sus manos con emoción, sujeto a Lukas y lo jalo hacia su entrenadora.

"¡Nadar es lo que necesitas para salir del hoyo en el que estas Lukas!"

Es por eso que, después de una breve platica con la entrenadora, el omega rubio se halló en uno de los trajes de nadar de Lovino y en la línea más alejada de los otros estudiantes con el otro omega.

"Sabes cómo nadar ¿cierto? Usa cualquier estilo que conozcas, quiero que nades al otro lado de la piscina y regreses un par de veces para que calientes," Lovino se agachó bajo el agua y así quedo en la siguiente línea junto a él. "No te agotes demasiado, porque después de que acabes, observare y te tomaré el tiempo. Si te gusta nadar y consideramos que eres algo aceptable, puedes unirte."

"Yo…ok" Lukas inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y se sumergió en el agua.

Calentar fue bastante simple porque no se esforzó de más antes de ser evaluado por Lovino. No estaba muy seguro de si el otro omega estaba calificado para evaluarlo, pero no quería hablar en contra del italiano de poco temperamento. En su lugar, enfoco su energía en nadar una vez que Lovino se hizo de un cronometro.

Cuando finalmente emergió a la superficie después de su última vuelta, jadeo por aire y un par de ojos rojos lo miraban desde arriba.

"¡Lukas! ¡Que sorpresa!" Exclamó Gilbert "Pensaba que eras tú, pero no estaba muy seguro con tu cabello todo mojado. ¿Qué te trae a la piscina?"

"Es parte del equipo cabeza de patata," Lovino lo empujo fuera de su camino para hablar con el nuevo miembro. "Nada mal, Bondevik. No eres tan malo como pareces, pero definitivamente hay potencial en ti."

"¿Escuché bien? ¿Lukas está dentro?" Elizaveta los alcanzo mientras cubría su cuerpo con una toalla, seguida de cerca de Kyle.

"¿En serio? ¡Felicidades!" Kyle le dio unos golpecitos al omega en la espalda. "No puedo esperar a verte muy temprano todos los días."

"¿Todos los días? ¿Muy temprano?" Lukas engulló, olvidando completamente la cálida mano del otro sobre su hombro. Despertar así de temprano había sido un milagro para él y no esperaba que volviese a pasar. Se dio cuenta que si participar en las prácticas significaba despertar antes del amanecer, entonces jamás entraría en la piscina de nuevo.

"Yep, ¿Estas bien Lukas?" La chica adolescente noto que el noruego palidecía.

Fue Gilbert quien entendió el dilema interno del omega. "¡Lukas no es un madrugador! Es por eso que estaba sorprendido. De no ser porque Mathias lo arrastraba a las prácticas de los sábados por la mañana en la secundaria, Lukas nunca hubiese sido titular."

"No te preocupes compañero ¡Nos aseguraremos que llegues a la práctica! Mañana es sábado, así que no te debes preocupar hasta el lunes." Kyle le dio un tranquilizador apretón, y lo dirigió a las duchas. "Ahora vamos. Sera mejor que nos alistemos pronto para las clases."

Un agudo sonido de emoción emano de Elizaveta mientras se estremecía y reía de emoción, pero no por la razón que los chicos pensaban "¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!"

Lukas la miro escéptico mientras se dirigía a su casillero. El terror por la viniente mañana estaba apoderándose de él, pero no pudo negar que se había sentido más genial y alerta de lo que había estado por un tiempo. Se había desafiado de nuevo en un deporte en el que haría nuevos amigo y reestablecería antiguos. Lukas estaba en relativa emoción mientras observaba a los tres chicos interactuar entre ellos.

Gilbert y Kyle bromeaban y provocaban a Lovino, pero el omega se las regresaba pronto. Se sentía relativamente como si nada hubiese cambiado. Ninguno de ellos eran sus naturalezas en esos pocos minutos mientras el cloro se desvanecía. Incluso después de asearse y cambiarse, los chicos continuaron con sus juegos. Cuando cada uno se dirigió a lados opuestos de la escuela, era como si solo se dirigieran a sus clases y no a sus segregados grupos.

"Reina de las nieves, ¿Estas bien?"

Lovino saco a Lukas de sus pensamientos justo para que el omega viera a Berwald dirigirse a ellos.

"Si, vámonos o llegaremos tarde."

"Che cazzo! * ¡Es culpa de esos idiotas bastardos!" El otro lo siguió de cerca.

No corrieron a sus clases, pero el corazón de Lukas estaba agitado. Podía sentir como su corazón latía y el calor invadía sus mejillas. La culpa la tenía Mei y lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

Le gustaba a Berwald.

Verlo un poco le recordó un hecho que Lukas no podía aceptar. Al menos no todavía. Necesitaba tiempo antes de poder encarar a su otro mejor amigo, si alguna vez podía. ¿Y qué tal si solo le te gustaba por su naturaleza? Sería muy conveniente para él unirse a Lukas, su mejor amigo… pero Berwald no era así ¿verdad?

Lo trataba igual que antes. Incluso habían competido. Berwald no se contuvo. Era amable y listo… el sueco sabía todo sobre él, su comida favorita, su libro favorito, gustos y disgustos. Sería una pareja perfecta para Lukas. Realmente no había nada contra del alfa.

"Oh, parece que está enamorado," a lado de Lukas escuchó una risita, haciéndolo brincar.

"¡Tino!" el más alto de los rubios lucho duramente por suprimir otro inminente sonrojo. "¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa ¡Tu celo!"

Los ojos lilas giraron ante la preocupación del otro "Estoy bien, estoy bien. Ya está terminado y me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento en casa. Hay cierta cantidad de Muumi que puedo soportar, sabes. ¡Entonces! ¡Dime de quien estás enamorado! ¡No puedo creer que me perdí de tanto!"

"No estoy enamorado Tino," Lukas lucho por mantener las comisuras de su boca abajo. Ver al finlandés lo complació tanto que casi se abalanza a abrazar al emocionado chico. Casi. "No te has perdido de nada. Ha sido más bien aburrido por aquí."

Realmente había sido todo menos aburrido para el omega, sin embargo no quería explicarle todo a Tino aun. Apenas se habían vuelto amigos y Lukas no quería vaciar años de furia y conflictos de amistad en el pobre estudiante transferido.

"Tu semana en celo fue como que más emocionante que la mía."

"Lo fue al principio jaja ¿entiendes?". El pequeño omega soltó una risita antes de que se sonrojara y girara la cara a otro lado para sacar algo de su mochila. "Yo, em, quiero disculparme por dejarme llevar el sábado, muchas gracias por dejarme usar estos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que ayudo."

Saco la playera de Mathias, el suéter de Lukas y la bufanda de Berwald, bien doblados y recién lavados.

"Oh, créeme, lo sé." El noruego agito su cabeza con desdén, "pero, em, deberías regresárselas tú mismo. Créeme, no puedo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Tino comenzó a entrar en pánico e iba a demandar una respuesta, pero el profesor eligió ese momento para comenzar la clase. No fue capaz de hacer que Lukas se explicase o entregar los otros dos objetos durante el almuerzo, lo que le dejaba entregarlos después de clases.

Por fortuna, sabía dónde podía encontrar a uno de los alfas dueño de una de las prendas. Desafortunadamente, ese alguien era Berwald Oxenstierna, su ex rival.

x. X. x

Berwald estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le dolió ver como Lukas huía de él. Desde hace unos días el omega lo había estado evitando y lo que lo hacía incluso más sospechoso era que Mathias había estado decaído. Usualmente, él sería el primero al que sus amigos acudirían si las cosas se ponían feas, pero los dos lo evadían como si fuera la plaga.

Bueno, no del todo. Lukas lo hacía, pero Mathias lo seguía con su aura de rechazo. No era el idiota odioso que siempre decía cosas incorrectas en el momento incorrecto. Apenas y hablaba en esa pasada semana. Si eso no era extraño o activo las alarmas de la cabeza de Berwald, fue cuando reto al grandulón danés a un partido de futbol lo que lo hizo. Mathias estuvo de acuerdo con Berwald con que probablemente perdería ahora que ya no estaba entrenando.

"Digo, no vale la pena perder tu tiempo jugando a estas alturas," remarco lo que el otro alfa dijo.

Quería golpear a Mathias y hacerlo hablar, pero no lo haría. Lukas era su única oportunidad en descubrir lo que estaba mal con el danés, pero incluso él lo estaba evitando. ¿Era algo que había dicho o hecho?

El sueco pensó largo y tendido durando clases que pudo haber hecho que causara la brecha entre sus mejores amigos. La última vez que había visto al omega fue cuando fue su casa unas horas antes de que se dirigiera al cine con unos de sus compañeros de clase. Parecía bastante animado, finalmente haciendo amigos con estudiantes de su naturaleza y con intereses similares. Incluso Lukas hablo en detalle sobre encantos y hechizos que había aprendido de los otros dos. El joven chico hablaba de sus intereses mágicos cuando estaba emocionado o feliz, de lo contrario apenas y los mencionaba.

Cuando fue momento de dejar la casa de los Oxenstierna, Berwald noto que no llevaba bufanda y le ofreció la suya. La siguiente ocasión que se topó con Lukas en la escuela, este, pasó de largo a su lado con el fin de escapar de la escuela. Mathias apareció poco después, notándose rechazado y siguiéndolo a la pista de hielo sin convicciones.

Ninguno de los chicos le daban razones de sus actitudes y para la hora del almuerzo del viernes, Berwald había tenido suficiente.

"¡¿Qué fue Mathias?! ¿Por qué Lukas nos est' evitando? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Sus ojos azul hielo se clavaron en Mathias y podría jurar que vio al otro desmoronarse.

"¡Lo arruine todo Berwald!" Mathias hizo ademan de levantarse y de querer lanzarse a él. "Arruine nuestra amistad y ahora él me odia y no me hablar. Me odia ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir que lo siento!"

Su paciencia estaba alcanzando su límite, el alto alfa puso su frente en su palma "¿Qué hiciste?"

Parecía que el punto de ebullición de Mathias había sido alcanzado por que se levantó rápidamente, causando que su sopa se derramara y gruñó, "Ganaste ¿Feliz? Lukas obviamente ya no me quiere en su vida. He cruzado la línea y fue todo."

Se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Berwald incluso más confundido y solo.

"Obviamente no ha sido todo, idiota."

Gruñendo, el sueco masajeo sus sientes y miró hacia la mesa donde estaba Lukas rodeado en su mayoría de omegas y algunos alfas y betas. Escaneo algunas caras por si reconocía alguna, cuando sus ojos captaron a un pequeño omega rubio que rápidamente se escondió tras la persona que estaba frente a él.

Esos ojos violetas parecían familiares, pero no reconocía la cara de bebé. Debía ser el nuevo estudiante que Lukas había mencionado, aunque no pudo recordar su nombre.

Por fortuna, Berwald reconoció el largo cabello de Elizaveta y estaba determinado a preguntarle todo tipo de preguntas una vez que regresaran a clases. También tenía curiosidad por saber dónde había visto esos ojos antes y si ella sabía algo acerca del chico.

No tuvo que preguntarse por el chico rubio por mucho tiempo porque a pesar de que Elizaveta se mantuvo hermética con todo lo que tenía que ver con Lukas, el pequeño omega se acercó a él después de la práctica.

Berwald sintió un par de ojos seguirlo por el hielo, y constantemente se giraba buscando el azul medianoche de Lukas. Si podía hacer que el noruego entrara al hielo, sería capaz de persuadirlo para que le dijera todo a través de una carrera o patinaje de figuras. Desafortunadamente, Lukas nunca fue a la pista, y dudaba mucho que incluso se acercara a la arena. Estaba por salir de la pista para dirigirse a los casilleros cuando escucho una pequeña voz llamar su nombre.

Aunque no fue en si su nombre el que escucho, si no su apellido.

Ahí, en la orilla de la pista, estaba el chico de la cafetería. Tenía una banda en su mando y un lindo sonrojo le pintaba las mejillas.

Curioso, Berwald patino hacia él y pudo sentir las nerviosas feromonas que emanaban del pequeño rubio mientras más se acercaba. Eso lo hizo querer mantener su distancia, pero también abrazarlo y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien. Él solo se veía rudo, cuando por lo general era todo lo opuesto.

Sin decir nada, el chico comenzó a hablar.

"E-esto es tuyo. Lukas me pidió dártelo," su voz temblaba.

"¿Por qué no lo regreso el mismo?" Berwald no quiso sonar enfadado, sin embargo su voz eligió retumbar por su cuenta.

"No…no lo sé," el aroma del omega se volvió más fuerte y Berwald se empujó lejos de la valla.

"¡¿Esta en celo?!" Inmediatamente, la mente de Berwald comenzó a trabajar a hipervelocidad. Tenía que ayudar al omega a alejarse, pero no podía acercarse realmente. Le gustaba enorgullecerse de tener buena resistencia, pero no podía durar por mucho.

"¡No, no! A-acabo de regresar de mi ausencia. T-tal vez sea residuo o algo." Sus ojos violetas trataban de verlo feo mientras trataba de estabilizarse, pero igual veían a cualquier otra dirección, haciéndolo ver como un valiente gatito.

"Bien," una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al alfa. Tomo la bufanda y le agradeció por llevarla. "Por cierto ¿te conozco?"

Sus asombrados ojos de repente dirigieron su atención y se enfocaron en los ojos azul hielo de Berwald. Su boca se abrió un poco antes de volverse un puchero. Era bastante lindo, y Berwald estaba tentado a mencionarlo con la esperanza de causar otra linda reacción.

"¿No me reconoces?" sonaba herido y molesto. "Eso es todo, ¿Dónde está tu equipo extra? ¿Tienes algo que me quede?"

"Probablemnt' no, eres bastant' pequeño" Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Otra linda expresión apareció en la cara del chico. "Es todo, ¿Dónde está tu equipo extra, Oxensterna?"

Berwald sintió algo dentro de él cuando el omega prácticamente gruñía su nombre, por lo que solo pudo señalar el almacén cerca de los casilleros.

Después de que el omega se dirigiera al almacén y se encontrara con un equipo de seguridad para él, relativamente de su tamaño, un par de patines y un stick **(3)** de hockey, se deslizó en el hielo y tiro un puck en el centro. Golpeando el stick en el hielo, hizo señas al alfa.

"¿Listo para un juego rápido Oxenstierna? Cuídate gigante, te haré caer" Tino miró hacia él a través de la vista del casco.

"¡¿Väinämöinen?!" Berwald recordó ser amenazado por esa línea cada año por un pequeño jugador durante los encuentros finales de cada temporada Nunca se hubiera imaginado que conocería al jugador bajo diferentes circunstancias.

"¿Listo? ¡Ahora!"

Incluso si Berwald no estuviera en shock, Tino hubiera rodeado al sueco con facilidad. Cada encuentro que habían jugado contra el otro comenzaba igual. El pequeño muchacho jugaría con Berwald hasta que el otro captara la estrategia del otro, entonces las cosas se giraban en favor del equipo de Berwald y usualmente ganaban. Nunca considero a nadie tan desafiante como al pequeño adolescente, y solo lo reconocía a él como su rival a pesar de que otros jugadores llamaban a Oxenstierna sus adversarios también.

Para Berwald, solo Väinämöinen merecía ese título.

 _Continuara…._

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer, dejar review, seguir y marca como su favorito! ¡Significa mucho para mí especialmente por lo lenta que soy y ver que aún tienen paciencia conmigo! ¡Gracias!_

 _**Qíng'ài de** equivale a: 'My amor' o 'Mi querido'_

 _**Che cazzo** equivale a: '¿Qué demonios?'_

 _(O es lo que internet me dice… soy horrible con idiomas a pesar de que los amo tanto! Pensé que el japonés me odiaba, pero no ¡es el francés! )_

 **(1)** Hielo en inglés, deje la palabra como en el original para hacer referencia al sobre nombre de Islandia en inglés (Iceland- Ice)

 **(2)** Deje la palabra como la usamos en español para la acción de unir personajes románticamente xD SHIP, SHIPPEO, SHIPPEAR (se oye extraño, pero en español solo deformamos la palabra porque no tenemos una palabra para eso je je).

 **(3)** Sick, o palo de hockey: según internet, se puede llamar de ambas maneras en español.

 **Pues… sé que ha pasado más de un año, y como mencioné antes, les debo una ENORME disculpa, pero como les había comentado en otros capítulos, habiendo terminado la universidad, comencé a trabajar y a tomar clases de inglés por las noches, las cuales me han ayudado mucho a mejorar mi traducción (o eso espero) y el tiempo libre que tengo es extremadamente escaso. Me esforzare por terminar los otros dos capítulos que me llevan delantera en el fic original, aunque perdí un poco de contacto con la autora, (no me responde los mp x'D) seguiré trabajando duro para terminar esto que empecé.**

 **Nuevamente lo siento.**

 **PD: ¿A que no es lindo Tino? Je je**


End file.
